Princess And Dog, Priestess And Fox
by Black Dahlia666
Summary: One day Kurama is sent with Hiei on a mission, 500 years into the past to protect a hanyou princess from a half spider demon. Kagome was sent to a new school and met Kurama, later returning to the past and meeting Kurama's group, what will happen here?
1. Chapter 1

Kurama walked in to Koenma's office and sat down in the chair facing the ruler of the spirit world. "Sir Koenma, you wished to speak with me?" "why yes, Kurama, I have a mission for you and Hiei." Kurama looked at Koenma and said "and if I may ask, what about Yusuke and Kuwabara? Will they not come with us?" Koenma sighed, "no, Yusuke and Kuwabara cannot come with you on this one, it will just be you and Hiei." Koenma paused and continued "your mission is to protect princess Angela, a half dog demoness, she is being watched by a demon and he will kill her if not protected, and without her, things you do not understand now will be destroyed and the world will be in peril." "I understand Koenma sir, where is she, may I ask?" at this, Koenma looked a little unsure at his question, but said "this is why I said it is difficult when I called you, for it is not "where", but "when", you will be traveling 500 years into the passed to protect her, Botan will open a portal here for you two tomorrow evening." "and what of the demon who is trying to kill her? Do we also have to kill him?" "no Kurama, at least, not at the beginning, you will not, there are others that will. You just have to protect her until the others destroy him." "understood sir, Hiei and I will be here tomorrow, see you then." with that Kurama got up and left Spirit world to inform his friend on the mission.

Kurama was just walking when he felt Hiei's aura and looked at him at his side. "hello Hiei, we have a mission tomorrow." "hn" "we are going to go 500 years into the past, and protect a half demon princess from a demon trying to kill her." Hiei looked at him "but all demons hate half demons, what is so different with her?" "she is special to the future, I don't know why, but she is." They walked in silence for a while, minds on the soon task when Kurama and Hiei felt a very powerful aura nearby. When they got to where the power was coming from, it was coming from a shrine, they ran up the stairs to see a girl in a miko outfit shooting arrows at a bull-eye, each one hitting dead on, making the one before spilt. They looked at her in awe, her back was to them, but as soon as they stopped, the girl stopped with her archery, turned, and looked at Kurama and Hiei, pointing an arrow in their direction.

-KkKk-

Kagome was angry, Inuyasha had went to see Kikyo again, and Kagome, being her unlucky self, saw that Kikyo was seducing Inuyasha. Kagome left right after that, if she would have stayed, she would have saw Inuyasha push her away and say that he wanted to say goodbye to her, and that since she came back from the dead she was not like she used to be, she was now cold and cruel, and he did not love her like she was now, that he chose Kagome, and left. When Inuyasha returned to the group he saw Kagome, but she was trying to keep a distance from him, which upset him, not knowing what she saw, and yelled at her being stupid. Kagome finally got fed up, she went to him, and slapped him hard on the face, told him to sit until he was literally six feet under, and left to her time. When she got there she needed to work off some anger so she did what she felt like doing; archery. When she started, she had not realized that her miko powers were being emitted while she let her anger out. After awhile she felt like she was being watched, and then she could sense the aura of demons behind her, she turned around, forgetting the notched arrow, and looked at the two. One was short, with black hair and ruby red eyes, which showed only indifference, the other was different, it was not demon, but not human either. He had beautiful red hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes which held shock in them. She realized that she had an arrow pointed to them and lowered her bow. "Hello miss, we are very sorry to startle you but we could not help noticing of the great shot with the bow you have." Kagome sighed, since they seemed nice, especially the red head, and decided to give them a chance. Kagome put away her bow and arrows away and went back to the two. "What are your names?" "my name is Suuichi, but you can call me Kurama, and this is Hiei, and what is your name?" "my name is Kagome, and I am sorry for pointing an arrow at you." before Kurama could say anything he heard a voice coming from the house saying "Kagome! Come here, I need to talk to you!" Kagome's mother yelled "coming!" Kagome yelled back and looked at the two new people she met "see you two around again?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Of course, we would love to see you again Kagome." Kurama said, he smiled at her, winked and the two left.

Kagome walked into her house, she was finally relaxed and happy, she did not know if it was the archery or the two guys, but at this point she did not care. "Yes mom?" "Kagome, I just got off the phone with your principal and he says that the school will be closing in a few weeks when it becomes summer, so you will not be going there anymore." "well, where will I be going?" "they have not figured out who's going where, but you will be going to a new school a little ways away." Kagome was a little unsure about it, but asked "what about tomorrow? Will I be going to school?" "of course, they will be showing you the school you will going to, and spending the rest of the week there." Kagome understood so she went up stairs to wait for dinner.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was feeling bad, he had hurt Kikyo, sure, she was not technically living, but still, he could feel he hurt Kikyo, and then he hurt Kagome with yelling at her, just to take out his own frustration; it was not right and he knew it, but he was busy thinking at the moment, because he loved Kagome, but they always fight. Correction, I always hurt her feelings. Inuyasha thought. He was a very sad hanyou, when suddenly he smelt Naraku's scent in the distance, and there was another smell, not like Naraku's, it was like Kagome's shampoo and conditioner, peaches and cream, with a hint of strawberries; a very intoxicating scent. A very Feminine scent. Inuyasha was about to follow it when it disappeared, first the feminine one, then Naraku's. Inuyasha dismissed it from mind and just waited for Kagome to return.

-AaAa-

Angela was scared! For many days a demon has been following her, but today he was attacking her! She did not have any shikon shards, she avoided those horrible things, she did not care for it, so she knew it was not that reason. Her only thought was because she was half demon, but still. She wished her dad was still alive. Her mother was a human princess, and a sorceress, with fire red hair and blue eyes like dark blue moonstones with silver on the inside ring near her pupil. Her father had been a dog demon prince with a coat of fur that was black as night, and had white opal colored eyes, white in certain light made them multi-colored, just like in his human form's. Her mother and father met when her father fought a dangerous battle and was mortally wounded, and she helped him heal when she saw him near her castle in the forest. They fell in love, married, mated, and had her. Mother taught me magic like hers, until she was killed by a demon, and Father passed on years later protecting her from humans who were trying to kill her, ever since then she had been on her own. She looked like her father a lot, she had his long black hair, and his eyes, but when she was in her human form she had her mothers eyes and blood red hair. Angela was getting tired of this, so she used her magic and disappeared, and she landed in the western lands, she knew because she had been here with her father many times.

Her father was close friends with the last lord of these lands, before he was killed, leaving his son, Sesshomaru as the lands' lord. She had not seen him since their fathers' had died, so she decided to wait for him to find her, since they also had been friends. "What are you doing here?" Angela smiled at the cold voice and looked at him, he did not look different, then she saw Uh-Un behind him with a human girl riding him, and Jaken carrying his reins. Angela said "Is that how you greet others like that, especially me Sesshomaru?" Jaken ran in front of Sesshomaru and was lecturing her "YOU STUPID HANYOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO LORD SESSHOMARU LIKE THAT!-" "Jaken, do not disrespect princess Angela like that!" when that got through his head his eyes bulged more than normal and started bowing over and over "Princess Angela, please forgive this lowly one, he has forgot the way you looked and I was too hasty when you called milord by his name only." Angela laughed "Jaken, of course I will forgive you, it is not your fault anyway." Uh-Un came forward and nuzzled Angela lovingly, and she got a good look at the girl, she had light brown eyes, and black hair down to her lower back, with a ponytail on top of her head. "Are you a real princess?" The girl asked "yes, I am princess Angela, but just call me Angela, what is your name?"

"This ones name is Rin. Why do you have black dog ears? Are you a dog demon?" Angela chuckled "only half, I am also half human." at that Rin went wild "your a hanyou! Just like lord Sesshomaru's younger half brother lord Inuyasha." at that Angela was confused "Sesshomaru, you have a little brother?" Sesshomaru said; "Inuyasha was the reason my father was killed, his human mate, lady Izayoi was in a burning mansion and my father saved her and their son, Inuyasha, Izayoi was human, so Inuyasha is a half demon like you, but he has silver hair and gold eyes." "and what happened to his mother?" "she was killed by demons when Inuyasha was only little." Angela was saddened by this, she was only little when she lost both her mother and father and she knew that it hurt a lot. Sesshomaru spoke again "Angela, you did not answer my first question, what are you doing here?" Angela glanced up and said "I was running from a demon that has been following me for days and I used my magic to get here." sesshomaru's eye widened. "What did this demon look like?" "he had tentacles on his back, long black hair, crimson eyes, and was very strong. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru growled and said, "you must return to your castle, and put up a powerful barrier around it, and do not leave, his name is Naraku, and he is a spider hanyou, not a full demon." with that he left towards where she came. She did what Sesshomaru told her to do and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama and Hiei walked in silence to Kurama's house, until Kurama broke the silence "Hiei, did you noticed the scents on Kagome, other than her own, like a half demon's?" Hiei nodded "yes, it was there, and she was clearly a priestess." Kurama nodded at that, she was definitely a priestess. He saw many emotions running through her beautiful brown eyes, first sadness, anger, surprise, and happiness. She is very beautiful. Youko said in Kurama's head, Kurama suppress a sigh. When they got to his house Hiei was gone, so he had to talk to himself. _'Are we going to discuss the little beauty?'_ Youko asked hopefully. _'Youko, why do you care for Kagome?'_ Asked the human inside,Suuichi. _'Because, human, I happen to be VERY interested in Kagome, but so do you, do not dare to deny it.'_ Suuichi had nothing to say about that, so stayed quiet, and they stopped their fight. Kurama was glad because he was starting to get a headache from those two's arguing and went to bed.

-KkKk-

Kagome woke up, got dressed and went to school. When she went there, she noticed four busses, and knew that they were for the schools. Later she was on the bus to Hajimemashite high with her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were all chatting while Kagome was sitting with her face at the window. _'Inuyasha might be mad at me when I tell him that I'm going to change schools.'_ Kagome sighed, and her friends thought it was because of her "boyfriend", and decided to cheer her up. "Kagome," Yuka said "what's wrong? How is your boyfriend?" Kagome just looked sad and said "I broke up with him. I found him with his old girlfriend, and I just got tired of it." Kagome did not notice the shocked and surprised looks on their faces while she thought of the young red head she met and wondered what school he went to.

Kagome was walking through the halls with ten other students from her school and were going to the principals office. "Hello students, I am the principal here, my name is Ms. Hiroko, and I will be letting you attend certain classes for you to feel more comfortable next year." with that, she told everyone where they would go for the first practice class and they were just there to observe, so they would not get homework this last week. Kagome was in the same class as Yuka and Ayumi. Gym. Kagome had just entered when she felt two powerful auras, one she knew, the other she did. Not "Hello again, Kagome, nice to see you again." Kagome's eye landed on Kurama, and she instantly wanted to go to this school for some reason. "Hey Kurama, I did not know you went to this school. How are you?" before Kurama could answer, the boy with short black hair and hazel eyes came over. "Hey Kurama, who is she, she seems to know you." the boy smiled at him. "Kagome, this is Yusuke, Yusuke, this is Kagome, she lives at a shrine and she is a master at archery." at that compliment, she blushed, since she was not use to such and it for some reason pleased her. Then the gym teacher called to Kurama and Yusuke and they left her on the side with her friends.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was running through his forest, he was going to tell the others of his discovery. He ran right in front of his group of friends, and when the realized that it was only Inuyasha, they calmed down. "Inuyasha, what is wrong, you seem to be in a hurry." Miroku said "I just caught the scent of Naraku moments ago, it was very distant, but I knew it was him, and he was chasing someone, it smelled like a woman, but I do not know who she was, then her scent just disappeared, then Naraku's, it was strange." Inuyasha told them, that made everyone stiffen, then Sango spoke up "Inuyasha, why would Naraku be casing a woman? What was her scent like? Was she human or demon?" "Keh, one question at a time Sango. I don't know why Naraku would chase a woman. Her scent was unlike any other scents I have smelled before, And I believe she was a half demon, but it had something else too, I don't know how to explain it better than that." everyone thought about what Inuyasha had just said, they all decided to wait for Kagome to return, and they left.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama watched Yusuke like a hawk at that moment. After gym Kagome had made fast friends with Yusuke, and Yusuke seemed not to see the boundaries he was crossing

With Kagome. _'He is going to hurt Keiko if he starts flirting with Kagome.'_ Suuichi said in Kurama's mind, but Youko was enraged and snarled at him _'Like you really care about Keiko, I can tell its Kagome you're more worried about, and I say we fight him for her!' 'No Youko, Yusuke is our friend, he is not trying to touch her, he has Keiko anyway.'_ Kurama looked at Yusuke, and noticed his unnerved look, and he realized that his eyes must be slightly golden, and Yusuke knew why. Yusuke slowly acted right and gave his friend a little smirk, for he knew his friend seemed to like Kagome. Kurama shocked himself, berating himself, they all left when the bell rang, although the woman with Kagome were flirting with him, he barely noticed, and the day ended. They all left on their ways, and Kurama had to get Hiei, then go to Koenma's office to start their mission.

-KkKk-

Kagome got home and since she did not have to go truly to school, she decides to go back to the past. She went up to pack her backpack, when she was done she told her mother and jumped through the well. Kagome landed perfectly on the bottom and started climbing the thick vines until she reached the top and was bombarded by Shippo, and Sango and Miroku were waiting there as well. "Kagome!" They all said in union, and went to help her out of the well. "Hey guys, how has everyone been since I was gone?" At that moment Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome, and Kagome gave him a smile which made his heart hurt. "Hello Inuyasha, and how are you?" "I'm good, what about you?" "I'm fine, thank you." Suddenly Shippo jumped onto Kagome and sniffed her. "Kagome, why do you have the smell of others, specifically, a male fox demon?" Everyone looked at her, and Kagome said "well Shippo, I met a guy that seemed not human, but he did not seem demon either, but like he had the multiple souls in one body, maybe one is the scent you smell." Shippo was excited. Just then Inuyasha butted in "Kagome, now is not the time to be reminiscing, right now, we need to look for Naraku." and he explained it all, Kagome agreed and sent off looking for Naraku, Inuyasha however, hoped to meet the beautiful smelling hanyou.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama had found Hiei and were in Koenma's office, waiting for him to open a portal that leads them to Angela. "Be careful, and do not cause any havoc, the whole fabric of reality depends on you two. Botan, open the portal please." Botan nodded and her blue hair twirled around her face and her pink rose eyes held a smile as she made the portal and went through. When they got there, it was beautiful. Kurama was looking around for the princess, when he saw her, she was walking, but as soon as she saw them, she stopped and moved into a defensive position. "What do you want?" she growled out. Youko thought she was amusing, while Kurama spoke up "might you be Princess Angela?" The hanyou abruptly stopped growling and her position relaxed as she asked "who are you and how do you know me, demons and humans hate me, so why should you care who I am?" she said with a sharp tongue. Hiei materialized in front of the woman and replied in a menacing tone "mind your tongue with us, bitch pup, or I will teach you of your place, whether you are a princess or not." Kurama ran to Hiei and quickly

Said "Hiei, we have to protect her, not torture her." Kurama looked at her, smiled and continues to say "hello, my name is Kurama, this is Hiei, we came to protect you." but she just growled more and her eyes became a red opal color and she started chanting something, then they were paralyzed, all accept there mouths. "Why should I trust you two, and why would you want to protect me? And from whom?" "We are from another time, and we were sent here to protect you from a demon that has been attacking you. As for why, we do not truly know the answer

For that ourselves, that is all I can say princess." Kurama replied. Angela's eye turned back to the white opal and the spell wore off. "Call me Angela." Angela told them, and they all seemed to trust eachother a little more.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was, as always, at the head of the line, when he smelled four scents. First was Naraku, second was a scent he was following; the woman, then two others, one was the scent on Kagome, the other he did not know. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, I can smell Naraku, he is following the scent I caught before, with two other scents; one I do not know, one is Kagome's friend." Everyone looked at Kagome and said said "but I met them on my side of the well, how can they be here?" so, they decided to find Naraku.

-AaAa-

Angela could smell Naraku's scent following her again, but in a distance she could smell a scent similar to Sesshomaru's, but with human in it. _'that is most likely Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha.'_ just then Naraku appeared and Kurama and Hiei defended her, but tried not to kill him; it was not as easy as it seemed, he was strong. Until a huge boomerang swooped out of nowhere and hit Naraku in the shoulder, suddenly a group consisting of a demonslayer, a cat demon, a monk, a half demon, a fox demon, and a miko appeared and started to attack Naraku. 'The miko, it's Kagome!' Kurama was very surprised that she was here, and wondered how she got here. The battle was short, but brutal; Naraku escaped with an inch of his life and disappeared.

"Damn, we still could not kill him." the half demon scented young man cursed. Kagome looked down "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I still am too useless to help defeat Naraku." Kagome said in a dejected voice that had Kurama want to save her from. Inuyasha said "it's not your fault Kagome." he looked at the three and was stunned, the girl was a dog HANYOU! She wore a blue dress, the top was tightly hugging her torso, then it reached a sapphire blue sash at the hips, then the skirt was loose, it was almost to the ground, with slits up to her thighs, but under the dress she had tight sapphire blue pants, the sleeves were long , they too were tight, but she could easily move around, she had a sapphire blue neck scarf, so she looked stunning, her hair was midnight black, and in a high ponytail, but it still reached the back of her knees, and her eyes were so white, and in the sun they seemed to sparkle with a rainbow of colors. Kagome, head down, asked "who are you three?"

"I am Kurama, this is Hiei, and this, is princess Angela." Kagome looked up and realized it was Kurama, and she ran to him and yelled "Kurama? How are you here? What are you DOING here?" Kurama chuckled "I could ask you the same, Kagome." everyone laughed or chuckled at that, even Hiei had a silent light laugh, while Kagome became red with anger and embarrassment. "I'm here to collect the sacred jewel shards, and to help destroy Naraku. WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?" Kagome asked again. "I am here to protect the princess with Hiei, are boss said that if we do not the future, or our present, would suffer." Kurama was having a hard time keeping Youko at bay, the scent of Kagome, with tears interlaced together, it was unforgivable! He knew that he was growling, and knew that if he could see him own eyes, that they would be golden. He was losing it! Hiei saw it first and was talking to him from inside Kurama's head. _'Kurama, pull yourself together, if you lose it here, Kagome will either be killed by you, or she will kill you.'_ Kurama was fighting Youko for as long as he could, but as soon as Hiei's word were in his mind Youko stopped and, not wanting to hurt Kagome, went back. Kurama was surprised at that, but he had other things to do. Kurama looked at Kagome's group, and noticed the look in her eyes. She had seen what happened to himself, and she looked worried about it. "I guess it's time for introductions on my group then;" Kagome pointed at each one of them and said "this is Inuyasha, he is a half dog demon. This is Shippo, he is a full fox demon. That is Sango, she is a demonslayer. The monk besides her is Miroku. Well, that is everyone then.'' Kagome looked at Kurama's group and said "hey, would you guys like to stay with us and try to defeat Naraku?" Kurama looked at Kagome and smiled. "I am sure my group and I would love to accompany you on this important quest." Kagome smiled in reply, she liked how Kurama made her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama noticed that Inuyasha was slightly growling under his breath, and knew why, Kagome was almost completely ignoring Inuyasha and spending her time with him instead. Then Kurama put his arm around Kagome's shoulder, just to bug Inuyasha, and it worked! Inuyasha jumped right between Kagome and Kurama and spat out "if you EVER lay your hands on MY Kagome in anyway again, I will make sure you barely live to feel regret for it." Kurama looked at the hanyou, he knew his eyes were golden and cold, and he had an evil smirk, and was about to say where he could put his threats, when suddenly Kagome said "SIT BOY!" and his face met ground, and thanked that he, himself, was not three inches closer to Inuyasha, or he may have just found himself under the said hanyou. His eyes instantly changed to green astounded eyes. _'how did she do that?'_ Kurama wondered. Everyone in Kagome's group did not seemed surprised, the fox kit seemed happy about it though. "Kagome, what did your words just do to Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him and shrugged "the necklace he has are subjugation beads, and my special word is s-i-t, and sometimes I add boy to it." Kurama nodded, trying, but failing not to smile at that. They all started walking again. They all were silent, until they felt Naraku's aura right on top of them, and Kagome's pained screams. They all turned and saw Naraku floated 20 feet off the ground as he dangled Kagome off the ground, as she was crying in pain. Kurama was so enraged that he almost lost all control on Youko, and almost transformed then and there. Instead, Youko stayed in Kurama's body, for safety reasons. In a quick second he had his rose whip out and had already released it, and it hit Naraku, who cut a lock of Kagome's hair and let her fall, Youko dropped his whip and was ready to catch Kagome just as Inuyasha was running, and Youko caught her in time while Inuyasha fumed.

-NnNn-

Naraku entered his castle, and walked into a dark room where a strong witch was held. "Can you use your magic now?" he asked her "yes." Naraku smiled, and held out a lock of raven black hair "Can you use your magic to torture the owner of this hair?" "yes, master." "Even if it is a strong miko named Kagome? Can you kill her?" The witch opened her eyes to show her determined look in her dark blue-silver eyes as she said "yes, master, I can." And Naraku just gave an evil laugh as his witch hated her place in his plot she had.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was furious, Kurama had saved Kagome, HIS Kagome. When she opened her eyes she smiled and asked "Kurama, did you save me?" Kurama nodded and Kagome hugged him and whispered "thank you very much for saving me Kurama." He had never gotten that reaction from her before! Inuyasha was enraged, but before he could do anything, Kagome got out of Kurama's arm, she yelled in pain and fell down, and in tears she said "m-my ankle! It hurts really badly." Kurama checked it out, and said "Kagome,you sprained it really badly. I think we should stop here for the night, do you all agree to this?" He asked and everyone nodded. They all started settling down when Inuyasha saw Angela look nervous. "are you okay Angela?" "yeah, just worried for Kagome." "don't worry, she will be okay, she always is." He watched Kagome as she fell asleep.

-KkKk-

Kagome woke up, screamed, and rolled before she was hit by Inuyasha's iron reaver-soul stealer. She got up and saw that he was his full demon way and his whole body was covered in blood. She looked behind him, and wished she hadn't. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Angela, and Hiei were dead, massacred, by Inuyasha, and she KNEW it was him, no fakes. All of a sudden, a whip hit Inuyasha, it was a very wounded Kurama. They fought most violently. Just then Kurama changed into a tall, lean, silver-haired gold-eyed silver fox eared, man with a matching tail. When the battle ended, they both fell, and she ran to Kurama first, getting his blood all over herself, and saw his eyes lose the light in his eyes, and she cried and cried and cried. "Kagome! Kagome!" it was Kurama's voice, then she smelt a sweet scent that carried her away from this. Kagome's eye flew open and barely seeing Kurama over her, she sat up abruptly, knocking her head into Kurama's, her head felt like an electric jolt hit her. Kurama backed up and rubbed his head, and Kagome noticed the others, Sango had big tear tracks on her face, Shippo had tears in his eyes still, and all the others were all unsettled. Kagome was relieved "your all alive." Inuyasha came closer to Kagome and said "Kagome, are you okay? What happened?" "What happened here? Why are you all unsettled?" "You tell first." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Kagome shrugged and started "I was asleep, I woke up and rolled away, I stood and saw you Inuyasha, you were a full demon again and you had killed everyone except Kurama, you were about to kill me when Kurama saved me, you two fought." Kagome put her face in her hands and continued "he turned into an a demon himself, he had golden eyes, and silver hair, ears, and a tail. You two killed eachother, and I saw the light go out of both of your eyes- and the blood- it was all over me." Kagome started to sob then and Kurama held her, while she stopped after a few minutes. Kagome wiped her eyes and asked "what about your story?" Inuyasha told "we woke up at hearing you scream, Kurama was holding you. You were thrashing and rolling around, you were crying, then your heart stopped." Inuyasha's breath caught that moment, but continued. "Kurama then grabbed something called 'rosemary', and he started burning it, while calling to you, then your heart and breath returned then you woke up, that is all." suddenly they all saw Angela, she had fallen on her knees and her scent was sweeping of anger and Inuyasha called to her "Angela, you know something, I can tell, so tell us." Angela looked up and said "I knew something was wrong when Naraku cut Kagome's hair instead of just letting her drop, I mean, he would have needed a magic user, but it was definitely was a dark spell. You use either hair, skin, or blood of a person, and then it is to torture someone in their sleeps, sometimes killing them in the dream, then in real life they would really be dead." Inuyasha's knee gave out currently and everyone was stunned.

"This may work out to our advantage." Miroku got everyone out of their own thoughts. "how so?" Kagome asked Miroku, Kurama just smiled, picking up on Miroku's plan. "Because Naraku thinks that you are dead, so we could make it seem that way." "how?" they almost all asked. "Kagome returns to her time, Hiei, Angela, and Kurama will go as well, but then Naraku will think that she REALLY is dead, then we can surprise him later on." Angela spoke up first "that is a good idea, let us go." Hiei finally spoke up "baka, they have to act as if she was dead, so Inubaka over there will have to carry her through her portal, and be all sad." Everyone agreed and the plan was set into motion when they felt Naraku's poisonous insects watching them.

The plan worked better than anyone had thought, even thought the plan in the end was changed, it was okay. Angela had put a spell on Kagome that made her "die". Her heart, and breathing stopped, but she was still alive. Inuyasha, saddened with grief, picked her up, and he, Kurama, Hiei, and Angela grabbed her bag, went to the well, and jumped. As soon as they were out of the time slip the spell wore off and she awoken, later they found out that Shippo had hidden himself in her pack, but they didn't mind. Angela's nose burned when she got a whiff of Kagome's time, and knew that she was not in her own time. It smelled of taint and poison. Kagome opened her eyes and said to her "you will have to wear different clothes." Angela nodded, pulled off her scarf, balled it up in her fists, she put some magic on it, and when she opened her hands, there was a pretty night blue dress that came down to her knees and had spaghetti straps, it also came with a midnight blue jacket top with the dress(like Kagome's in episode 20 in season 1).

-IiIi-

As soon as Inuyasha saw her with it on, his breath got caught in his throat, Kagome NEVER made him feel like this before. Luckily the said girl and everyone else were in the house while Angela changed in the well house and with Inuyasha standing in front guarding it. "How do I look?" Angela asked. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and said what was on his mind "how did you do that with your scarf? I-I mean, you look beautiful and all, but I've never seen someone do that before." Angela smiled and blushed a dark shade of raspberry and smiled. "My magic, it can change the shape of this clothe and make it anything I want it to be, but I just focused on making it a dress, I have never seen a dress like this before." Inuyasha was astounded about that, but he just nodded and took Angela to Kagome's house.

When Inuyasha entered the house he saw Kurama sit next to Kagome on what Kagome called a "love-seat couch" Inuyasha had never understood the concept of the love in love-seat, but it seemed to be in effect at the moment because they looked all love-dovey. _'NO! This cannot happen! I will not let it!'_ Inuyasha thought it in his head. Kurama looked at Inuyasha, smirked, then looked at Kagome, saying "Tomorrow will you come to my school again, Kagome?" Kagome thought about it, then nodded her head. Inuyasha could not believe this! Kagome was wrapped around this guy's fingers like she had no will of her own. Inuyasha got up and ran to the Goshinboku. Inuyasha was not surprised to see Angela there, reclining under his favorite branch. He could smell her, and she smelled so sweet and fresh. "What do you want?" that woke Inuyasha from his thoughts. He scowled, and said "what are you doing out here, you could be seen and that would not help." Angela laughed, Inuyasha felt like his stomach was full of light and bouncing movements, no one he EVER knew had made him feel like this, and he was starting to like it. "I am NOT an infant, I may be a princess, but I am also a sorceress as well." Inuyasha sputtered at that, but then he just sat down beside her and asked "could you maybe teach me magic one day?" Angela looked stunned, but said "sure, maybe one day, later. But be warned, it can be dangerous and/or hard." "yeah, yeah, whatever, I can handle it." Inuyasha replied.

-KkKk-

Kagome watched as Shippo was talking to Kurama mostly calmly, but on occasion he got hyper, but Kurama seemed okay with it, he even seemed to enjoy it. 'He would make a great father one day.' Kagome shocked herself 'where did that come from?' she wondered until she heard Kurama say "it will soon be dark, and if I remember correctly, it is the night of the new moon tonight." Kagome and Shippo gasped and ran outside,trying to beat time, and get to Inuyasha and Angela. She had gotten outside her house when she saw them talking by the Goshinboku, and they looked like they were a couple, but Kagome did not feel any sadness, and thought that was weird, but then called out "Inuyasha, Angela, get inside the house NOW!" Inuyasha and Angela got up, but then Inuyasha pulsed, then Angela, then they both became human in that instant. Inuyasha with his long black hair and brown eyes. Angela with blood red hair, very long, and still in the high ponytail, and dark blue eyes with silver in them. Both of them lost there dog ears, claws, and fangs, and both looked surprised at this. Inuyasha was about to yell at Kagome when he noticed that Angela. "Hell Angela, what happened to you?" she looked at herself, then at him, "it is the night I lose my demonic powers; the new moon." Inuyasha looked shocked "you mean the night you lose your demonic abilities are the same as mine?" She nodded and he asked "have you ever turned full demon?" "yes, but I do not lose any control." "what? I always do." "it probably is because your blood is not balanced in you like it is me." "what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha said wearily. Angela sighed "I mean, my father may have been a powerful demon, but my mother was a powerful human, so my human blood still has equal power to my demon blood, thus letting me control myself, why?" Inuyasha looked down and said "when my life is in danger, and I am not carrying Tetsusaiga, I lose myself to the demon, but if what you said is true, and my mother was just a human princess, then I guess Sesshomaru really was right, my blood is weak." he finished in a depressed tone. Angela looked startled, "what? Sesshomaru? He is mean to you?" Inuyasha jumped up "of course he is, he is a bastard; he hates me, try's to kill me, kill my friends, try's to steal Tetsusaiga, calls me names, and a whole lot more, I swear, he would destroy the world if it meant getting rid of us hanyous." Angela finally understood why Sesshomaru did not seem to talk about his younger brother, but she could tell he cared, at least a little, but she would not bring it up. "Sesshomaru would not do such a thing, him and I are close, we were something I would call friends, up until our fathers died." There was a huge silence at her remark, the humans could probably hear a pin dropping from meters away, it was that loud. Angela in an irritated voice snapped "what? Sesshomaru has known me since his father knew my father, they were close too." "is he nice to you?" "yes." Inuyasha was upset "why me then?" Angela hugged him, and he hugged her back as she said "I do not know, but when we get back to our time, let us see if we can make you two at least be friends, okay?" Inuyasha nodded, feeling more happy then he was, at least since his mother was killed.

Kagome woke up, the sun had not risen yet, stretched and remembered that she was in her time as well as the others. She got out of bed, retucked Shippo in bed, and carefully walked to the door, past a sleeping Kurama who was sleeping on a huge mattress next to her bed. She went downstairs, and looked through the window in the kitchen that looked at the Goshinboku, and to where Inuyasha and Angela had slept in, both on the same branch. Kagome knew that they liked eachother, and knew where it was going before they even realized that they like eachother. She was preparing breakfast when Inuyasha and Angela, still as their human forms, came in, then the sun came up and Inuyasha changed from a black haired, brown eyed man, to his normal silver hair, dog eared, golden eyed hanyou. Angela changed from a red haired, blue eyed woman, to a black haired, dog eared, silver opal eyed hanyou. They cleaned their hands, and sat down, then Kurama and Shippo came down. Kagome lost her breath when she saw Kurama, his red hair was tousled, and he looked so handsome like that, he and Shippo also cleaned up, and they all ate before Kagome's family even woke up.

Kagome and Kurama got dressed and went to school together. When Kagome got to history, she got a book, and sat next to Kurama. "Hello class, today we will begin reading about a legendary kitsune thief, named Youko Kurama." Kagome gasped and looked at Kurama as if asking of the name similarities and he responded with saying he will tell later with his eyes. "Minamino, please read for us." "as you wish, ma'am." And he began to read, but to Kagome it sounded as if just under his voice was of a voice of a deeper, more resonating, voice. If she had to guess, it would be the kind of voice Youko Kurama would have, and she noticed a few changes, Kurama's eyes became gold, and his aura of a powerful kitsune was in his aura. "Youko Kurama was a legendary kitsune thief over five hundred years ago. People described him as a silver kitsune with a silver tail, silver fox ears, and golden eyes. He was the best at picking locks, and getting through barriers. He loved the thrill of the hunt, and the treasures were added enjoyment to him. He had an army of thieves at his side, the best that they could be." suddenly, Kurama's voice did not change, but the under voice changed to that of regret and guilt as well in his eyes. "Then one day one of his close thieves, Yomi, ran off to make his own group of thieves, because he disliked taking orders from Youko Kurama. Because of his brainless idea, Youko had an assassin try to kill him, but he only blinded Yomi." everyone turned the page, and once again he changed; he was now sounded flirty, and happy. "Youko Kurama was not just the world's best thief, he was also the most seductive creature on the world, he was vain, and he laid with many demoness', but he never mated anyone." His voice changed back to normal again but still with the under voice "Youko lived for a thousand years, but one day, he and his second in command went into a mansion, and it seemed easy, too easy. Suddenly Youko was surrounded, he and his partner ran, but his partner was hit, and taken down, then finally Youko was killed, but some say that he removed his soul before he died and went somewhere else to become someone new." Everyone clapped, and some girls were trying to get his attention, which made Kagome mad. "All right students,You have an assignment; what would Youko Kurama be like if he was in our era, and what would he do? It will be finished in two days, have a nice day everyone!" Everyone exited and Kagome left to her next "class".

Yusuke was walking with Kurama to their math class together. "Kurama, I bet for you the assignment will be easy, I mean, Youko's in your head all the time, so yeah." Kurama nodded, it would be easy, since Youko was a part of him he knew how he reacted to this era. "So, Kagome seemed interested in that shared reading, but you should be careful; I could hear Youko just under your voice, and your eyes were gold, and I could tell Kagome knew too." Kurama mentally sighed, he knew that, and Youko was watching Kagome almost through the whole read aloud, and he was ONLY interested in Kagome. Yusuke saw his reaction, laughed, and said "man, you so love her." and walked off, while Kurama thought long and hard about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku was mad. He had been following princess Angela for days, then she just disappeared! Then he found her with Kagome's group and disappeared through her well. "I must have princess Angela." Naraku muttered to himself. "Why do you want a hanyou? I thought you wanted the corpse, Kikyo?" Kagura asked, not really caring of Naraku's answer. "I will make Angela mine, she has the ability to change herself into a full demon, then have her turn us, then I will absorb her and have her powers, then I will kill the others and have Kikyo take her whole soul and she will be mine." "what is so important about Kikyo needing her whole soul?" Naraku was getting more mad "because, it is dangerous to be long without half of your soul, and she was made from bones and graveyard soil, so it puts a harder strain on her half soul, it would make her lose her mind, she would lose control and she would die, it will happen to either Kagome and/or Kikyo, and I want Kikyo, I have no care what-so-ever for the woman, Kagome." and he walked away.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama had went to Kagome's house for a little after school, but thought to go home now and visit his mother, then Shippo asked to come with him and ask questions, and Kagome agreed to it, so he did as well. "What are you? Are you a demon, hanyou, or human? Is that your only form? Are you a kitsune? If you are, what powers do you have?" Kurama covered the little kit's mouth and spoke "do not tell Kagome this; I am a kitsune spirit in a human body, with three personalities, I have three forms, this one, a demon form, and a silver fox form. I have control over plants." Shippo's eyes got huge, "why is your soul inside a humans, and how?" Kurama sighed, and smiled. "Several years ago my kitsune soul was that of Youko Kurama's" he paused as he noticed Shippo got so excited, he quivered. "Then one day I was killed and my soul left my body and went to the human world, where I infused my soul into the body of an unborn child of the Minamino family, where I am known as Suuichi, but my friends call me Kurama. Do you promise not to tell Kagome?" "why?" Shippo was confused. "Because, I do not want her to fear me, and she barely knows me." Shippo smiled and asked "you must really care for my momma, don't you?" Kurama nodded and Shippo nodded as well "okay, I promise under kitsune oath that I will not tell her, but I think it is a good idea if you tell her soon, she never liked being in the dark about things." Shippo was telling Kurama of all the times Inuyasha kept stuff from Kagome, and she either sat him, or got mad and yelled at him. Kurama was fascinated with the information the kit told him but asked Shippo one question of his own when they got to his house. "What is Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship?" Shippo looked thoughtful for a minute and said "Kagome loved Inuyasha, and Inuyasha, although loved her and Kikyo, loved Kagome more" Shippo noticed that Kurama was angered, and his eyes were tinted gold. "But Inuyasha has fallen for Angela, or is falling," he paused enough for Kurama asked "and what of Kagome?" "She is in love with someone else" "who?" "You, Kurama." and they went in together, Kurama was stunned.

-KkKk-

Kagome checked her watch again for the tenth time in the ten minutes. 'He's late. What is keeping him.' Kagome thought irately, Kurama had said that they would meet at the park at 5:00, it was now 5:10 and they were not there. Kagome was getting anxious when she felt both of their auras, and was glad, then thought about liking him. "I can't like Kurama, I just got over Inuyasha, I need some time.' "Hello Kagome." "hi, Kurama, Shippo, where do you want to go?" They just stayed there and had a fun afternoon. She forgot about not wanting a relationship with him, and wanted just to spend time with him. Just then Kagome saw a girl demon, she had aquamarine blue eyes, and bright, golden blonde hair. She was wearing a dark blue summer halter dress. She was a fox demoness, and she looked at Kurama, and made a slow seductive bee line to him. "Hello, sexy." she practically cooed. Kagome looked at Kurama, he looked unimpressed "what is it that you want?" The demoness laughed in such a way that it sounded so musical, Kagome started feeling inferior to this woman. "Come now, I want you, I have for a while, and now you stand by a weak human woman, she is not the best you can do, I am. There are so few of us here, and I know you, you will not get anything at all from this female, where I am willing, and able." she finished in a lowed, aroused voice, Kagome took another look at Kurama, he had went in front of her, so she could not tell what was happening, but the aura was stronger now and he was brooding, and he spoke slowly. "Leave, at once Mhairie, I will never be yours, as you think I will. Even if we were the last kitsunes on the universes I still would not touch you in anyway that you wish from me. Now go!" He commanded her with a cold and cruel voice, she suddenly had a flash of the death dream she had, and of Kurama becoming someone that looked like Youko Kurama. But she let that pass for now, as she saw the girl, Mhairie run away. "That was awesome Kurama, so cool!" Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder to Kurama's and were asking him questions a mile a minute. Kagome felt three auras coming Kurama's way, and looked, it was Yusuke, a red-orange hair man, and a beautiful brown hair girl, who Kagome was guessing was Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko. "hey Kurama, heard you had a mission with Hiei, how did it go?" "truth is, we still are on the mission, we just brought it here for now." And Kurama was telling them all the mission so far.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was thinking. He was jealous, Kagome, HIS Kagome had began to take interest in Kurama, a kitsune, and Inuyasha had heard a lot about some kitsunes; they never stayed with anyone long, and just as trysts, never mating, especially a kitsune in his time in the far south of Japan, Youko Kurama. 'Maybe I should warn Kagome about that.' Inuyasha then went to look for Angela.

-AaAa-

Angela was more than ready to go back to her own time, she liked this place, but she missed her time, suddenly, she felt three auras, three girls, she jumped off the tree branch and waited, glad to have a colbalt blue scarf as a headband to cover her ears. The first one looked at her, and spoke. "Who are you?" Angela needed to act like she was from this world "I am Angela, who are you three?" "I'm Yuka, this is Eri, and she's Ayumi. Are you perhaps Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Angela blushed "what? No!" Angela then looked nervous "he has a girlfriend? Who is she?" So Yuka explained it all to her, or at least, all that she knew, and Angela became saddened, she knew she liked him, but it seemed he liked this "other woman" and Kagome. Just as if thinking of Inuyasha, the said hanyou just appeared, and he smelt Angela's tears and sadness.

The three girls noticed him as well "Inuyasha!" and he looked at them, and they went over to him. "Kagome said she dumped you because she saw you and your first girlfriend, why can't you choose between them?" "That time, I was telling her that I would go with Kagome, but now..." He looked down. "Now what?" Inuyasha sighed "I think about another, she is more like me, and she turns me on by just her intoxicating scent, but I can't find it in me to give Kagome up so soon." All of the girls' eyes became softened, including Angela's. "You wouldn't really be giving her up, just making room for a new woman to be your love, she would still be your friend, no matter what." Inuyasha looked astounded "really?" three of the girls nodded, and he felt better. "If I were you Inuyasha, I would tell this girl how you feel, and see if she does too." Eri looked at her watch and said "we got to go now, see you later." and the threesome left.

-KkKk-

Kagome had been most suspicious lately. Kagome was starting to wonder about Kurama, he seemed to be a human, but also a demon, she had seen his eyes turn from green to gold, and she had a suspicions that he was related to Youko Kurama._ 'He must be a hanyou that is a descendant from Youko, that's it.'_ She agreed to that and let it stay like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela was having a hard time not looking at Inuyasha, and at the same time, she couldn't find it in her to look at him. Ever since he said those words to Kagome's friends. _"I think about another, she is more like me, and she turns me on by just her intoxicating scent..." _Angela was both saddened, happy, and hopeful; saddened because he seemed to be in love with someone. Happy because he seemed happy, so she was happy for him, hanyous never have happy lives, and hopeful for two reasons; she hoped this woman would accept him as himself, and second for she was hoping that it was her. Angela sat next to Inuyasha but with a little space, when he suddenly scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Angela began blushing "what are you doing, Inuyasha?" She looked at him, he was blushing a bit, but he asked his own question "why are you sad?" Angela looked down at the ground as he looked at her. "I was thinking about what you said to Kagome's friends, who is it that you were talking about?" Inuyasha looked away and blushed more and he whispered so low that Angela had a hard time hearing him right next to her and with dog ears. "I was talking about you, I have a hard time thinking about anything else but your scent." by this time, Angela was blushing a garnet red, and Inuyasha was blushing a red that would rival his fire rat robe. When suddenly they heard Kagome and Shippo return, and they separated and Inuyasha went into the tree as Angela went to a forest that was near to the shrine, both needing to think certain things over.

-KYkyKYky-

_'Why did you not kiss Kagome today?'_ Kurama sighed, he was already getting tired of that voice, and had a quick thought of forcing his soul out of his body, but knew that they were one now, so he would still be stuck with him, and without a body as well. _'Why do YOU care, Youko?' _He heard Youko's light chuckle _'I am very fascinated with that little precious miko, she is sensitive, creative, kind, and all around special, she adopts a kitsune kit after he steals shikon shards from her, and loves him like he was her real birth child.'_ Kurama quickly wished Shippo had not told him of all that had happened to him in his life. _'Well, she does make a great mother.' 'Yes, she has great maternal instincts, she would be the best mother for our children.' _Suddenly they heard Suuichi's voice as well. _'Good gods Youko! I swear, all you care about is sex!' 'That is not so human, I may love sex, but I can assure you that sex is not all I want from Kagome, I am also planning to ask her to be my mate.'_ At that, all three of the voices in Kurama's head were silent. They had NEVER thought Youko would find anyone to be his mate! _'when did you plan this and how long have you wanted her like that for?' 'for awhile now. And I planned it a day ago.'_ That gave them another round of silence, but Kurama interrupted. _'But Youko, she does not even know of your existence.' 'well, we will have to tell her, soon.'_ So it was decided, they would try to tell her the next time they saw her.

-KkKk-

Kagome was nervous, she wanted to see Kurama again, and Shippo had told her to go see him. So here she was, at his doorstep, she took a deep breath, and knocked at the door. Kagome could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened, revealing a lovely lady with black hair and brown eyes. "Hello, who might you be?" "Hi, my name is Higurashi Kagome, I am a friend of your son Suuichi, is he in right now, I would like to see him." The lady smiled "of course you can, he's in his room. Just go down this hall past the living room, then go down the hall in the living room, his is the first door on the right." "thank you." and she removed her shoes and walked to his room. When she got there she hesitated, then knocked on his door, there was nothing, so she went in. She saw Kurama laying on his bed, with a dazed look on his face. As soon as she closed the door, he blinked and looked at her. "Hey" Kagome said quietly. Kurama got up and quickly said "hello Kagome, what are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you, what was that you were just doing?" Kurama sighed "Kagome there is something I have to tell you, it has to do with me." Kagome was puzzled. "does it have to do with the similarities between you and Youko Kurama?" Kurama nodded, and opened his mouth, but Kagome covered his mouth. "then do not worry about telling me, I already know, you are related to Youko Kurama, that is why you chose your nickname to be Kurama."

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama was dying of having Kagome's hand on his mouth. Finally, he let Youko out, and with golden eyes he removed Kagome's hand, trapped it beside her body and kissed her long and hard on the mouth with all of his love and passion for her. They began to fall on his bed, and he made sure he did not land on Kagome, he also made sure he did not break the kiss. Kurama could smell Kagome's arousal, and inwardly smiled. He was so much into the kiss that he did not realize that he was transforming right then and there into Youko Kurama's form.

-KkKk-

Kagome felt a electric shock go through her as Kurama kissed her, and she felt like she was is her own world of fantasy, and she felt light and bouncy. Kagome felt a wave of magic roll over her and she opened her eyes and pulled back. Kurama was different, he looked like Youko Kurama; gold eyes, silver hair, silver fox ears. She moved away quickly and whispered "K-Kurama? Are you okay? What happened?" Kurama looked at his hands and looked sorrowfully at Kagome, and tried to grab her, she backed out of his reach. Kurama turned around, but not before Kagome saw his saddened look and said "I am not related to Youko, I AM Youko. I was being chased to my death one day and then I died. When the soul of Youko left his body, he infused it with the unborn child of Shiori Minamino, and became Suuichi Minamino with three souls, or personalities; the ex-kitsune thief Youko Kurama, the human Suuichi, and Kurama, a mix of Youko and Suuichi, who is the one that is out mostly. Sometimes Youko, I, come out, and usually I am in the human body, but can transform into my old body, and then there is the silver fox spirit form." Kagome was not so much scared, as sad, and hurt. Tears welled in her eyes and she said "I have to go home now Kurama, see you later." He tried to grab her again, but she said "I need some time to think about this. Goodbye, Kurama." and she left his room. Kagome ran all the way to her home and onto her bed, crying and sobbing.

-SsSs-

Inuyasha, Angela, and Shippo wanted to know what was wrong, but Shippo secretly knew, he knew that she found out, and she was hurt, and was sad. The others didn't know what was wrong with her, and were scared.

-KkKk-

Kagome remembered what they read about in history class _"Youko Kurama was not just the world's best thief, he was also the most seductive creature on the world, he was vain, and he laid with many demoness', but he never mated anyone."_ She sobbed harder _"most seductive creature on the world..." 'please, please no, don't say it!' he laid with many demoness', but he never mated anyone." 'NOOOOOOOOO!'_ Kagome felt like she was being torn up by Inuyasha's iron reaver soul-stealer. Kagome was very hurt. _'he never cared for me, never loved me as I did, he was just going to use me for a one night stand.'_ Then Kagome opened her eyes at the shock and stared in the distance then cried even harder. _'I loved him! I didn't even know it, I fell in love with him.'_ a flash of when Kurama kissing her. _'He kissed me. I let him kiss me, he took my first kiss, and it felt wonderful.'_ Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice "Kagome? What's wrong?" She looked at him with a teary look "Inuyasha." she said in a dejected voice and ran to him, she hugged him, and he hugged her back, trying to comfort her.

It took an hour for Kagome to calm down. When Kagome did calm down enough Inuyasha took her chin and had her look at him "Kagome" he started softly, or as softly as he could "tell us, what is wrong. Why were you crying?" Kagome took a deep breath, let it out, and in a stuttering hiccup voice said: "I-I was at K-K-Kurama's house, and he k-k-iss-ed me. When I loo-looked at h-him, he was Y-Y-ouko Kuram-a. H-he told me about being Y-You-ko. H-he k-k-iss-ed me, and I l-l-lo-ved him, he w-would h-h-a-ve just-just used me, I love-ed him, and he was going to use me." once again Kagome went into hysterical sobbing while Angela put a spell on her to put her to sleep.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha laid her on her bed, and when he looked Shippo and Angela, he was so mad, and before he could leave, Shippo spoke up. "Inuyasha, I am going to Kurama's house to talk to him, I will be right back." And Shippo scurried away, he put a spell on himself so that no one could see what he really was, and ran all the way to Kurama's. He went through his window and saw Kurama on his bed, with his head in his hands, he was still in his demon form. Shippo released his spell and jumped on the bed, Kurama looked at him as to say " just tell me and get it over with" _'he looks upset'_ Shippo said in his best big voice "why did you hurt Kagome?" Youko looked shocked "I hurt her? What do you mean? I never intended to hurt her." "Yes you just hurt her, I mean by not telling her before this, right now she is unconscious because of a spell Angela put on her so she would stop crying, she has being crying since she got to her home." "But that has been over an hour ago!" "She was rambling about you just wanting to use her and that she loved you, but you did not even care for her." At that, Youko's eyes started turning red and he almost snarled when he remembered what they read, and it came out as a sigh, and he said: "Shippo, I love your mother very much, it was just she was hurt that I did not tell her of, well, me, and before we learned that I in the past laid with many woman, and she thought that was it, truth is, I was planning on mating her." Shippo's eyes were huge when he asked, which came out as a whisper "really?" "yes" "well, then I should tell her then, see you later Youko." Shippo called over his shoulder as he raced back home, not even putting up a spell.

-SsSs-

When Shippo got home Kagome was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going, Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and said "we are going back to the feudal era, today, so let's go." "where is Inuyasha?" "he went with Angela to find Hiei or Hiei's partner so they can be informed on this." Shippo nodded and went with her through the well, as she explained the next plan. As they hit the bottom, Kagome put on something from her era that was called a "wig" it looked like hair, and it was a light brown, and she put in her eyes "contacts", they were a pretty blue, so she looked completely different, she could pass off as someone else. She wore something that could pass off as clothes from their time, and Shippo had the quick flash of how much Kagome had changed since almost three years ago when he first met her. He could tell that her aura was different, it was one of an ordinary woman. They got out of the well and walked to the village. When they got there he went to find the others and Kagome followed, until he got to Keade's hut, where he ran in. "Hello everyone." Sango, Miroku, and Keade looked and got up. "Come see something outside." Shippo said as he dashed out to where Kagome was. When the others got there, they looked at her, and Miroku went to her and said "my dear lady, who might you be?" Kagome giggled and said "it's me, guys." and they all were told of the plan.

-AaAa-

Angela was talking with Hiei, and Inuyasha was beside her. They had found him with an ice demoness, Angela could tell that they were related. Hiei said: "so, you are returning to the feudal era, and will pretend to be someone else with a wig and contacts, then you will cast a spell on you and Kagome so the fake items become real, and be two different woman, so you can fool Naraku until they all meet him and then you two will shed your disguises." Angela nodded. Hiei just Hn'ed and nodded "fine, but we will go there later." Angela smiled, and did just what she


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei was just leaving Genkai's and Yukina's mansion, he goes there to visit Yukina sometimes, since she was his sister, but she did not know it. He wanted to tell her so much that he was the lost brother she had been looking for, but thought that if she found out that he was her brother, she would be horribly saddened, and Hiei did not want to make her sad, he wanted her happy, even if it meant her not finding out who her brother was or even if he was alive. Hiei Knew that he had to tell Kurama of the new advancements. Hiei went to Kurama's house and straight to his window, and went in. Kurama was on his bed, and he was laying on his back, eyes closed, hands behind his head, ankles crossed; all in all, he looked disturbed, and upset. Hiei looked through his head. Images of what happened came to him, 'hn, so he hurt Kagome.' Kurama hadn't even realized Hiei was next to him and had shuffled, very noisily through his head, that had Hiei worried. "Kurama." Hiei spoke softly. Kurama finally opened his eyes and looked at him, surprise plain on his face, which made Hiei even more worried. "Hiei! What are you doing here? You startled me." "Hn, I was just here to inform you that the others have returned to the past and we are to go back as well." Kurama nodded, and noticed the slight curiosity in Hiei's eyes as if to ask what was wrong with him. "I was distracted, I was thinking about Kagome." "I am very much aware of that, I saw it in your mind; all of it." Kurama laughed humorlessly, this surprised as well as worried Hiei, Kurama was really out of it right now. "She is hurt, I know this, but the thing is, all sides of me miss her, and want her, even Youko; he plans to mate her, you know what that means." Hiei nodded, They had talked about Youko ever finding a mate awhile back; it would either mean the world is ending and only he knows it, even then, he probably wouldn't mate then. Or if the woman was super extra-special or something, and it seemed he was wanting Kagome. Hiei had to admit, she had got to him as well, she made him more open to others, and he could not find it in himself to hate her or her effects on him. Hiei was just about to leave, when he stopped and said "give her time, she can not stay mad at anyone forever, she is just sad for you not telling her sooner and letting her heart fall in love with you." "you mean that she loves me?" Kurama asked dumbly, and Hiei just smirked, and left, but told him telepathically ~'Baka, of course she does, she just is scared, but soon she will want you, and you can be with her.'~ which made Kurama smile and got ready to leave.

-KkKk-

Kagome was walking around with the group and Angela, after Angela and Inuyasha returned, Angela had cast a spell that made the wigs, and contacts real, and changed their scents and auras, under Inuyasha's duress. When Shippo whispered to Kagome "Kagome, I need to talk to you for a second, okay?" Kagome nodded and went off a distance so no one would bother them. When they were out of Inuyasha's ear shot Kagome looked at Shippo "okay Shippo, what is it you would like to talk about to me?" "Kagome, you love Kurama right?" Kagome blushed, and her eyes got all glassy. "Yes Shippo, I do love him, but" Kagome was starting to cry "He doesn't love me, he was leading me on, he" she couldn't speak then for a second, leaving Shippo to tell her what he learned "but Kagome, if he did not love you even a bit, then why did he tell me to not tell you of his past identity; he was afraid for you to be afraid of him, that is why. He went so far as when I went to him today, he told me that he wanted you to become his mate, he would not want to be your mate if he did not love you." "But, we learned that Youko Kurama never mated and he laid with many woman, and he is part of Kurama." Shippo looked hard into Kagome's eyes and said "so? He may be PART of Kurama, but he is not completely Kurama." Kagome shook her head "but he is still part of him, and that part troubles me, he could be like what he was in the past." Shippo looked stunned. "Kagome!" then tried a different approach. "What about Kikyo?" Kagome looked at Shippo with confusion. "What about Kikyo?" "Was she not PART of you, even now, she is still apart of you, and you are not anything like her, plus, was it not you who said to treat others nice, no matter their pasts, except Naraku?"

Kagome was astounded, because, as per usual, he was correct. "Shippo, you're right, but still..." she looked away, but continued with another topic "did he really say that he wanted to be mated with me?" Shippo smiled. "Yes Kagome, he loves you, he just does not know how to show it, and when I saw him after, he was so upset, and sad that he hurt you, and this was Youko, not Kurama." Kagome felt better, not that she wanted him hurt or anything, but that his most sexual personality was upset that she was hurt herself. "I think I will try to get to know all of Kurama; all three sides of him, and maybe, just maybe, I'll be his mate." Shippo jumped, and hugged her tightly while whispering to her: "that is all that I ask momma, that is all." Kagome looked at Shippo, and he looked at her. He looked at her. She kissed his nose and said in high praise: "My sweet little fox, you are very smart, and I love you very much."

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama was getting dressed and decided to pack quickly as well, he wanted to see Kagome again soon, and see if she would accept him or not. Kurama stopped when he thought that she would not accept him, but just shook that away, he would not think anything of the like until he knew for sure. He packed very lightly, and went to say good-bye to his mother, he found her in the living room reading her favorite book. "Mother" Kurama called. Mrs. Minamino looked at her son "yes Suuichi, what is it?" "Mother, I will be going on a hiking trip with some of my friends, since it is summer break." "Will you be back for your birthday?" "Yes mother, I will try to make it in time for my birthday party." Mrs. Minamino smiled and got up to hug and give a kiss to her son. "Do not forget to bring Kagome to your birthday if you see her, okay? I like her a lot." Kurama chuckled and kissed his mother and replied "yes, I like her a lot as well. See you later." "bye dear, have fun and do not get hurt." Kurama said okay and went to find the others. Hiei was waiting by Botan and Yusuke when Kurama arrived. "What are you doing here Yusuke?" Yusuke smiled: "I am not letting you and Hiei go alone, I want to come and see the feudal era too." Kurama sighed and said: "okay, you may come." and Botan opened a portal for them, and they walked right in.

-KkKk-

When Kagome and Angela had planned they disguises, they had no idea that they would be removing them so quickly. they were close to the slayer's old village, and Naraku suddenly attacked them. "Inuyasha, looks like you replaced your little priestess and hanyou with two others, no matter, I will find them and make good use out of them." Suddenly Kagome felt the spell wear off, and ripped the wig and contacts out, same as Angela, Kagome had her bow and arrow drawn, and shot it off, hitting Naraku on his left hand, but it just regrew. Kagome could see that he was stunned to see that, but smirked. "Well, well, it seems that you are as strong as my witch is, but it seems she did not finish the job, oh well." Suddenly, a ball of miasma was surrounding Kagome and Angela, and it was floating, Kagome and Angela were having a hard time not inhaling the sleeping poison inside the bubble, Kagome thanking herself for leaving Shippo with Kilala beside Sango. Kagome could see that the others were trapped in hordes of weak demons, even Inuyasha's attacks couldn't get rid of all of them at once. Her last thoughts were 'Kurama, help us.' and her world went black, as did Angela's.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke were not far from Kagome's group when he smelt poison and smoke. It was Naraku! Then all three ran as fast as they could, even then Kurama knew they would be too late. They stopped and saw the last remnants of Naraku and a purple orb holding Kagome and Angela inside. They all helped getting rid of the last of the hordes. When that was done, Kurama went to Inuyasha. "What happened here? Where is Kagome and Angela?" Inuyasha looked angered as he grounded out "Naraku, he took them, I don't know what he'll do to them, nothing good, that's for sure." Kurama stepped two steps back and closed his eyes. Yusuke walked closer to Kurama and asked: "Kurama, are you okay?" When Kurama looked up, he was already transforming into Youko's form, his eyes were a bright gold. Youko spoke up, his voice already that of his own "We must find them, and save them from Naraku." Yusuke looked confused "but HOW do we find them?" Youko was about to say something, when Inuyasha spoke up. "I can find Kagome." Everyone looked at him. He looked nervous, but continued, as everyone wanted. "Before, Kagome swore that she would never leave my side, until I tell her too. I later on, swore I would protect her, until she saw otherwise; I can find her through our oath-bond, and where Kagome is, Naraku and Angela are as well." "But how do you know that it will work?" Yusuke asked, a little skeptical it would work. Inuyasha looked sad at this, but spoke up: "I have used it before; I would find Kikyo with my oath, she could never find me though for she never swore to me anything. Also, I have tracked Kagome through her maze-like time to school and such." Youko did not look to happy about that but he did not want to argue about it.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha stood very still and they could hear him whispering "Kagome". Then he glowed the color of her aura, a pale white-blue, then it stopped and he said "I have a track on her. Come on!" and they all followed Inuyasha, but Youko abruptly stopped and started kneeling on one knee, while lightly panting. Hiei was the first to notice, and went to him. "What is wrong?" Youko gasped "I know where she is, I can feel her" Youko got up and said "we need to go, Inuyasha will be tracking her, but I will be the one to save her." and he ran to get there with the others.

-KkKk-

Kagome was just awakening from her drowsy sleep, her mind was still in a haze when she felt that her arms and legs sore, she tried to move and that was just enough to reach her arms, they felt really heavy and she felt a cold band on each of her wrists and ankles. It was dark in the room she was in, but it had a small window with bars on it that allowed light. She saw the chains and wondered for a brief instant of how she got there. Then it all flashed in her eyes: Kurama. Kissing him. Finding he has the soul of Youko. Being hurt by it. Talking to Shippo. Naraku. Getting captured. Kagome heard a groan beside her, she looked and it was Angela, in the same position as her: arms bounded by chains, the chains ending at the wall behind them, and chains hanging from one of her wrists cuffs to the other. ankles in the same manner. Kagome looked around the room until she heard Angela get off of the ground and said "shimatta, my head hurts." Angela looked around and asked "where are we?how did we get here?" Kagome said "think; Naraku." Angela took a deep breath. Kagome noticed that her eyes glowed silver. "Where are we? Where is Naraku?" Kagome shook her head "I don't know where we are, and I don't know where he is either." It was as if Kagome and Angela's talking of him had summon his, for all of a sudden a door on the opposite wall opened to reveal Naraku and someone that was hidden by a cloak. "Naraku." both Angela and Kagome grounded out that was full of hatred and venom. "Ah, wide awake I see, that is good." Naraku gave them an evil smile. Kagome wondered who the person behind him was. Angela asked the question Kagome had wanted to ask: "who is that under the cloak you have?" Naraku looked at her and said "my, my Angela, you have forgotten already? oh well, might as well re-introduce her to you. Show yourself." The person uncovered her face from the shadows of her hood. Angela gasped! The woman had long straight hair that was blood red and had blue eyes with silver through the blue. Kagome looked at this woman, then Angela, they both had the same full lips that were naturally dark and same defined cheekbones. Kagome looked at at the woman and almost missed Angela when she half whispered, half normal speaking said: "mother?" Kagome gasped "but Angela, you told us that your mother died, remember?" Naraku said "she was dead, but I brought her back to life." Angela, sounding alarmed asked "how?" Naraku laughed "almost the same as I making an Incarnation of myself. I got a piece of her, and resurrected her, now she is mine to control." Angela had gotten up and tried to leap at him as she yelled: "MONSTER!" Naraku laughed, "I may be a monster, but only a full demon can escape those chains." Then he, and Angela's mother left the dungeon. Kagome looked at Angela "is there any other way to escape these chains, other then the option Naraku said?" "I will check." Angela closed her eyes, and started glowing a light blue, then all of her chains did the same, then Kagome's also. When the glowing stopped, Angela looked at her, shook her head then fell down, unconscious. Kagome tried to get closer, she was so close, but could not. Kagome sighed and said "we'll never get out without any help." 'I hope Kurama and Inuyasha are coming to save us.' And she fell asleep, dreaming of Kurama. Angela dreamt usually of the times with her mother, father, or both of them, and how many times she wished all of it back, but today she dreamt of a certain silver dog hanyou, and of her time with him so far, and wishing for more time with him in the future.

-HhHh-

Hanako watched her daughter with sad eyes from the window of the shadowed dungeon door, Naraku was only partially right with his assumptions; he maybe able control her, but she still had her own will. She hated Naraku to her very essence, he made her try and hurt this Kagome who had made friends with her daughter. Angela, her daughter had survived and was now the most beautiful young woman hanyou ever, she had her fathers smile, his long black hair and opal eyes; Angela had her spirit of freedom, way of speaking, walking, and her magic. Hanako felt tears well down her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. Naraku came behind her, and whispered in her ear: "My dear Hanako, you need to do something for me." "What is it, master?" "I want you to first weaken Angela, and then destroy her love for Inuyasha, and have her want me." "Yes, master." Naraku released her, and as he was leaving he said "good, or I will kill you." Hanako wished that she was not bound to him, and the only way to make that happen is if he was killed. Suddenly a gust of wind was next to her and she heard a voice behind her after the wind was gone. "So you are the "Hanako" Naraku has told me about; the strong witch queen, possibly the most strongest witch queen ever." Hanako turned and said to the woman ""sorceress", I am not a "witch". I heard of you as well; Kagura, the wind witch and the incarnation of Naraku that is the most disobedient to him and his orders. What do you wish of me?" Kagura held out her hand "I want to make a pact with you, I want to destroy Naraku, and you must want to as well, so we will work together, I will bring the others here, and you act like you are doing what he wants, but at the end weaken him, or something, you get what I am saying?" Hanako nodded and shook Kagura's hand, Kagura nodded as well, then she walked away. Hanako looked at Angela once more, and left, planning her own part of this plan. She looked over her shoulder once more at the daughter that she loved so much that she sacrificed herself for hers. 'be well, my daughter, I will help you, I will save you, just be safe and do not worry.' and Hanako walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha was only thinking of one think while he was following his oath-bond: _'Gotta save Kagome and Angela.'_ that was all. He was running at full speed, and wasn't stopping. He knew Youko was second behind him, and going just a little less than his full speed, but his intuition was telling him that the same way he was going would be the same as inuyasha's and that he needed him to save Kagome, that was all that was on Youko's, Kurama's, and Suuichi's mind. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all riding Kilala and she too was not at full speed and she was third in the line. Inuyasha noticed that Kilala was slowing down "hurry it up, we have to go save the girls." Inuyasha had just said those words when he smelt HIS scent. Inuyasha skidded to a halt, readied himself for a fight, hand on his hilt, he waited until HE was in ear shot to shout "what do you want, you bastard?" Inuyasha watched as the figure he just insulted appeared out of the trees and bushes. "Inuyasha, good to see you again." Inuyasha growled, but noticed how he kept sniffing like he could smell something interesting. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes: "Inuyasha, I smell that you met Angela, and where is she?" Inuyasha closed his eyes in defeat, Sesshomaru could probably smell the story on him, but he still whispered: "Naraku. Naraku stole Angela and Kagome, but we are tracking them as you interrupted." Sesshomaru's eyes widen the slightest. He said in his calm deadly voice "Inuyasha, do you have any idea what Naraku plans for Angela?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Angela has the power to turn herself and her mate, should she have one, into a full fledged demon" Inuyasha looked shocked at this information, but Sesshomaru continued. "He wants her to become his mate so she could turn him, then he probably will absorb her to become the strongest and dangerous demon sorcerer that has, and ever, will be." Inuyasha looked horror-filled and Inuyasha asked: "how long can sorcerers live?" Sesshomaru said "depending on the amount of power he or she wields, but I would say, as long as the longest living demons." Inuyasha gulped 'I know some demons can live forever.' "Inuyasha, I will accompany you and help save Angela and the miko, Kagome." Inuyasha nodded, knowing that they would need all the help they could get. They all set off again right after, following Inuyasha and Youko.

-HhHh-

Hanako was not happy to be going to hurt her only daughter, she loved Angela and she was just glad that her and Kagura had come up with a plan to stop Naraku later. Hanako walked into the cell right to her daughter. Angela opened her eyes and Hanako smiled. "Angela, it is good to see you again, I wish it would have been under different circumstances though." Angela growled at her "get away from me! You are NOT my mother! My mother died over a hundred years ago! You are just a woman that was revived and looks like my mother." Hanako sigh, then knelled down next to Angela, who backed up a bit. Hanako hummed Angela the same tune she use to when she was scared and sad as a little girl. Angela started to cry, but Hanako wiped them away, cooing in her softest voice she had: "do not cry my sweetheart, do not cry, I am right here with you." Angela stopped crying, and, unable to disbelieve her now, nodded. Hanako smiled as Angela lunged with the little length into Hanako's arms. Hanako wanted to continue to comfort her child by either massaging her eyes or stroke her hair, but she did not, she knew that Naraku was watching her with Kanna's mirror, so had to tell her telepathically the plan. _'Angela, listen to me, I have a plan to save you, but I have to do what Naraku says first.'_ Hanako took a deep breath and attacked Angela, making her scream and whimper. Hanako knew that that was all, so she kissed Angela's forehead, and put her to sleep. She looked at Kagome, and went to her ear, saying as a single tear fell down her face: "Watch over Angela. Protect her, and be careful." Then she left.

-KAkaKAka-

Kagura was watching Naraku watch Hanako in Kanna's mirror. _'Sick bastard is enjoying this'_ Kagura smiled _'I can not wait to be rid of him.'_ "Kagura, what are you doing here? I told you too watch out for Inuyasha and his group." Kagura groaned "whatever you say, Naraku." and she quickly left to watch them. She realized right away that Sesshomaru was with them. She watched as Inuyasha was running with everyone right behind him, and from what she could tell he was going the right way to the castle. Kagura jumped off of her feather right in front of everyone. "Yo" she said as she looked at everyone. They all were now in fighting positions. "What do you want, Kagura?" Inuyasha growled out. Kagura sighed, "I am not here to cause trouble, see" she took her fan from her sleeve and threw it towards inuyasha and his group. "I want to tell you how to save the girls." Everyone stopped their stances and looked surprised. "Why would you want to help us save Angela and Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagura said "because I promised someone that I would help her destroy Naraku, and I need your help, as well as you need to save Angela; Naraku wants to use her to become a full demon." Everyone, besides Sesshomaru and Youko, looked shocked, they all could tell that she was telling the truth, she was that sincere. "I will show you how to get in, so come on." and Kagura took off, and the others followed her.

-YKykYKyk-

Youko was right beside Inuyasha now, he wanted to save Kagome and Angela, he knew that he would be taking Kagome away right after, and maybe even take her home. Youko stopped thinking about saving her when they reached the castle, it had a barrier. Inuyasha was about to hit it with his red tetsuaiga, when Kagura stopped him. "I know an easier, and quieter, way in; come with me." they all followed her, Youko was wondering where she was going, until they were at a spot in the barrier that was super weak. Kagura went in, and one by one, they all were in, and going to the back of the old castle, where Youko could see a window with bars, and stairs that connected with a door; and hopefully with the cell where he could smell Kagome and Angela. Kagura opened and entered through the door, then the others followed her in. Kagura went to a barred wooden door, and turned around to face us. "Everyone, I would like you to meet the person who wants to save Angela from Naraku, and the one I made the pact with" Kagura looked behind her and a strong barrier went up over them; one to protect them from outside interferences. "lady Hanako." Suddenly, we all saw a red headed woman with sad dark blue eyes with silver in the blue so it looked like a blue cave mine. "Hello, it is nice meeting you all, I am Angela's mother, the sorceress Hanako." Inuyasha was in a defense stance as fast as Sesshomaru was, growling and swords ready. "How are you alive, this sesshomaru and Angela both know it; the REAL lady Hanako died a hundred and eighty-five years ago; and lord Hiroshi died twenty years after his mate's death." Sesshomaru said coldly. Hanako's eyes started to well up with tears, and her face showed only terror. Her hand went to her mouth and whispered: "My mate died twenty years after me? That would mean that Angela was alone for over a hundred years?" Hanako almost screamed, then she sighed and told her story of what had happened so far, from being brought back, to now. 'Come on, we have to save Kagome, we need to protect her!' yelled Suuichi. "We have to save Kagome and Angela now, so what is it you wished to speak to us about?" Hanako looked at Youko, and told them the plan.

The plan had begun. Youko and Inuyasha went to the cell with Hanako, and she opened the door. As soon as they were in the room, Kagome and Angela were staring at them, Angela called Inuyasha's name. Kagome and Youko were stuck starring at eachother, each one scared about the other's reactions. Naraku was what released the stare-off; and as soon as he realized what was going on, he stabbed Kagome near her left shoulder, and she screamed. Youko stood in front of Kagome to protect her from Naraku in an instant. He had his rose whip out and attacked Naraku, trying to fight his rage, as Inuyasha and the others joined in. Naraku called to Hanako: "Witch, now! Finish the spell and have her defeat Inuyasha and the others!" Hanako glowed a blue color, and Angela glowed a green, then Angela stopped, and Hanako threw a green-blue orb of magic at him, and it hurt him; where it touched it burned the flesh away. After Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Youko, and the others did a good amount of damage Naraku disappeared. The group looked around for a second. Youko quickly got rid of his whip and went to the chains on Kagome; he could tell that the three days they had searched had hurt Kagome well. When he got the chains off, he smelt something wrong. He put Kagome down and sniffed her wounded shoulder, and cursed under his breath. 'That bastard, he had the nerve to attack Kagome and poison her as well, I need to save her.' Youko picked her up and was about to leave when Yusuke said to him: "Where are you going with Kagome, Youko?" Youko looked upset, but said: "I will take her somewhere that I can protect her, and can heal her." and he took off, going full speed. Youko looked around, looking for a suitable place to hide her. He suddenly saw a beautiful forest, the forest was big, and it had a lot of shadows; it was perfect in his eyes to hide her. He entered and found the perfect place at the heart of the forest; a cave. The entrance was small and hidden in mosses and long grasses. When he went in he knew it was best; the cave was huge, it had soft mosses in spots that made great beds. The soil was soft and very fertile, best for his medicinal herbs to grow in. Youko set Kagome down on the softest and thickest moss and looked her over. She was definitely not well; it seemed like the poison was spreading, and she was all weak of starvation and thirst. Youko pulled out some of his healing seeds, arnica, valerain, and wormwood. He made them grow and used them, making a remedy for the poison and wound. He licked he wound first, then poured the potion in, and put moss on each side to stop bleeding, to help healing, and to keep from infections. When he was done, he laided next to her, wrapped himself around her, and dozed in to a light sleep.

-AaAa-

Angela was so glad to see Inuyasha that when the chains on her wrists and ankles fell away, she literally jumped up and hugged Inuyasha, even putting her nose on his, making them both blush. "Angela?" Angela's eyes opened wide, and ran to her mother. "Mother!" Angela was very happy, she had her mother back, so she told her so: "Mother, I missed you, I am glad you have returned. I love you." Angela could feel her mother stroking her hair. "I love you too, and I am sorry I left you alone when you were just five years old, I hope you are still strong with the magic I showed you." "I am, I even know more then before." Angela was about to thank everyone for the save when she saw Kagura, in a corner, and she said in a sad voice: "You all should go, I am sure Naraku will be back, and when he is, he will probably punish anyone still here, he will most likely just kill me." Yusuke spoke up then: "Why don't you come with us?" "No matter where I run to, he has my heart, and he can merely squeeze it, and it will kill me." Hanako gave an devilish look as she moved closer to Kagura and said: "Is this your heart?" She pulled out a box, and opened it to see a heart. Kagura gasped, looked at it, and took it from the box. Immediately the heart pulsed, then she pulsed, then the heart melted into her hands, and she put one hand to her heart in her chest while she pulsed more, when it was over, she gave a joyous cry and said: "I have my heart back! I am free now! Thank you lady Hanako." Hanako nodded, and Angela could tell Kagura was looking at Sesshomaru, and she bowed, saying: "Lord Sesshomaru, please I would like to ask for your forgiveness, I attempted to hurt your ward and retainer many times, will you accept my sincerest apologies?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura for a minute, then nodded, saying: "You may have tried to, but it was Naraku forcing you to do as such, and you did not harm them, your apologizes are accepted." Kagura smiled at Sesshomaru, with tears in her eyes; happy tears, the tears if freedom.

-KkKk-

Kagome woke up to a mossy smell, and looked around. She saw a cave, it was lightened, seemed there was a hole for light to go into. Kagome looked around some more, and tried to get up, but found she couldn't, something was onto of her chest, and hips. Kagome looked, and stopped breathing. It was Youko Kurama, or Kurama. Kagome was watching the calm and gorgeous face. 'He's here? Did he save me? Where are we? Where are the others?' Kagome suddenly saw Youko's eyes open, and he lifted himself off of her and sighed. "You are okay, that is good." He touched the back of his hand on her forehead, she blushed, and moved away, sitting up and backed up against a wall. 'Not good! I am trapped with Youko!' Youko came closer, and and slowly, as not to startle her, placed his his hand on her lips, caressing his finger tips under her jawbone, and moving his hand to the back of Kagome's head. Kagome saw Youko stopped, and slowly, very slowly he moved his lips to hers, paused, and kissed her, first it was a soft, pleading kiss that slowly gave her more and more passion. Kagome closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, giving all of her love and passion in her within that kiss. Making it deeper, Youko moved closer to her and ran his fingers in Kagome's hair. Kagome wanted to kiss him more, until she heard Shippo's voice in her head. "But Kagome, if he did not love you even a bit, then why did he tell me to not tell you of his past identity; he was afraid for you to be afraid of him, that is why. He went so far as when I went to him today, he told me that he wanted you to become his mate, he would not want to be your mate if he did not love you." Kagome pulled away and said quickly "Youko, do you really love me and want to be mated with me?" Youko looked surprised, then his features softened, and he said in his deep, loving voice: "Yes, I DO love you, I want you to be my mate, would you accept my proposal?"


	8. Chapter 8

Angela was sitting on a hill with Inuyasha near the village. After he had saved her, they went to his village, where her mother healed her to the best of her abilities. _'so here I am with Inuyasha, I have to tell him.'_ Angela was to say something, when Inuyasha looked at her with molten gold eyes, and moved closer, he looked at her and said slowly, hesitatingly: "Angela, I love you." Angela looked at him "I love you too." and she flung herself at him, and as soon as he caught her, she kissed him. Angela could feel Inuyasha stiffen, and hoped he would kiss her back. Slowly, very slowly, she finally felt his arms encase her body, and his hesitantly kissed her back. Angela felt very warm and fuzzy kissing Inuyasha. Angela and Inuyasha slowly released the kiss, but put their foreheads together, just to look at eachother. Breathing deeply, Inuyasha moved a clawed index finger on her cheek bone. He was about to kiss her again when Angela and Inuyasha heard a voice say: "Angela, may I speak with you, that is, if you are not busy." Angela looked; it was Sesshomaru. Angela nodded, and got up, "Inuyasha, I will be back, wait here." She walked a distance with Sesshomaru, and remembered the promise to Inuyasha about getting Sesshomaru to be at least, kind to him. "Sesshomaru, you wished to speak with me about what?" Sesshomaru reclined on a boulder, so she did the same. After a few silent moments Sesshomaru spoke up: "Angela, do you plan on being Inuyasha's mate?" Angela started to blush, but nodded nonetheless. Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you love him? Does he treat you respectfully?" Angela was getting mad at his questions, so she got up, and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes, she knew her power was swerving around her, but did not care. "What do you care? Inuyasha is mine, and I love him. Stop being his tormentor and be his brother; Inuyasha wishes it, so accept him." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her "Inuyasha is a poor excuse for a half demon." Angela's temper spiked. "How can you say that; after his hard life, where even his own BROTHER dislikes him, and what about me? I am a half demon as well, and we are friends, even if you believe I am not worthless, Inuyasha is also not worthless." Angela sighed "when you want to be his brother, and not act like the icy bastard Inuyasha says you are; come talk to me." Angela walked away from Sesshomaru; leaving him with his own thoughts.

-KkKk-

Kagome gasped! _'Did Youko really just propose to me? To be him mate?'_ Kagome was shocked so bad that she couldn't move. "Kagome?" she heard Youko say in a concerned voice. Kagome could feel the tears leaking from her eyes and falling down her face, but all she could think was the one strong word her body, soul, heart, mind, essence was screaming: 'YESSS!' Youko, put his hands on her shoulders, and said her name again. Then just like that, like a dam, it all broke out. Kagome laughed, and hugged Youko, who was too shocked to reacted, until she gave him a quick, passionate kiss, and said in a low voice: "Yes." Youko looked at her like he forgot why she said yes, then remembered, and kissed her, nuzzled, and licked her face, which made her laugh. When they were done that, Youko pulled out a crystal seed, it was round and it was clear, but also in the center was a was foggy white color. Youko placed it on the back of her hand, and Kagome watched, as the seed slowly opened to a silver root, it slithered from the seed to her ring finger. It wrapped around, and the shell fell away, but the silver root became a root ring. The band had a leaf outline in diamonds on both sides of a silver bloom. The bloom finally opened to show a eight petals flower and a big diamond in the center. Kagome's eyes filled with happy tears, and in a watery voice said: "You have really outdone yourself on the ring, I love it, I love you." and they just held eachother for a while. Kagome fell into a deep sleep, so Youko decided to hunt and find food for her. He transformed into his fox form, and left. Mean while, Kagome dreamt; happily as it seemed. Kagome woke slowly to find a silver fox looming over her, she was about to freak, when she realized it was only Youko in his fox form. She slowly got up and saw the rabbits on some moss near a pile of wood. Sighing, she stroked the soft, silky fur on Youko. "You want me to make the rabbit and fire, right?" Youko nodded his head. Kagome did, and they ate. Later they were on her moss bed, he was laying on her lap, and she was stroking his fur. Suddenly she saw his mischievous look in his gold eyes, and he transformed right on her lap, he just licked and kissed her senseless.

-SHshSHsh-

Sesshomaru thought of the words Angela had spoken to him; and it all rang true: He had been his brother's tormentor for the past hundred years or so. He was mean to his brother. Sesshomaru only disliked him mainly for his behavior, but he also resented that his father gave so much up for Inuyasha and Izoyoi; he use to wish for his father to care for him that same way, that is until his mother had turned him into a cold and heartless creature. Sesshomaru had a flash back of when he was a young whelp. Sesshomaru had seen his mother with another male, another tryst. She was combing her hair when he went to her. "Mother, when will father return?" His mother did not even look at him as she answered: "I have no idea, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had wanted to know something else. "Mother, I feel lonely, I wish I had a younger brother." Suddenly a green whip hit him across his cheek, His mother finally looking at him, and growled: "Do not EVER say such things!" She stopped, and hugged him, as she licked his wound she continued in a cold voice: "You must never want company, for if you do, the ones closest to you will eventually betray you, or get hurt, leaving you to sadden; even your most loyal friends will." So Sesshomaru became a hard and cold creature from then on, only on the inside did he ever feel loneliness. Now he had a good friend, and a brother that he always wanted, and instead, he treated him badly. Sesshomaru went to find, and make up, to Inuyasha.

-NnNn-

Naraku was livid! He had the plan all perfect. Reviving Hanako. Capturing Angela and Kagome. It was all planned out for, but then they had to ruin it, and now he was stuck healing, while Kanna was with him, showing him the group. He wanted to destroy Kagura for helping them, but she had her heart back so he could do nothing about it. "I want you to look for Kagome, Kanna." Kanna nodded, and her mirror turned a deep blue, and then went black again. "Master, I cannot find her, she is in hiding, as well as the silver kitsune that was with her. Naraku was about to snarl in rage, when he felt a presence, and looked to it. The figure was standing outside of the light and said: "So, you thought that you could capture Kagome and not have Inuyasha try to save her. You are a fool, Naraku." Naraku stared at the figure for many moments. "What are you planning on doing then?" "I plan on destroying Kagome, she is the cause for this, and when I am done, I will have him." Naraku could see that in those brown eyes, there was madness inside, one of the soul. "What of that other female, the one he seemed to want to save, not Kagome?" The eyes narrowed at him. "That is a distraction, he does not want others to see his love for her, so hides it with care for the black-eared female." Naraku watched as the person that had just entered, left, and smiled to himself; things were going according to half his plans.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was with Angela after she confronted Sesshomaru. Angela was really sad, but could not tell him why she was so. Inuyasha suddenly smelt Sesshomaru coming closer. When he came Inuyasha shouted: "What do you want now Sesshomaru?" "Inuyasha, I wish to speak to you, privately." Sesshomaru said eyeing Angela, how nodded and left. Inuyasha was thrumming with agitation, Sesshomaru had hurt Angela, and he was mad. They had finally stopped in a open field with nothing around them. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru turned around and said: "There is many things I wish to speak to you about; first will be on Angela's and my conversation. We spoke about you, and how you wished us to not be enemies, true?" Inuyasha looked down, and said: "Not that you would care, but yeah, I do wish to be close, maybe even brothers, but you hate me for being a weak and pathetic half breed." tears were welling up in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru looked down, but said: "I did not dislike you for that" Inuyasha looked up, surprised. "The reason was that when I was just a whelp, he had left me with my horrible mother. I had wanted him, and a little brother. I even told my mother, who punished me. When I was old enough to leave, I did so, and I never looked back. I met up with father later on, and he had a true mate with him; Lady Izoyoi, who was already showing the she was carrying, both were so joyous, that they practically glowing in happiness. I was enraged; while father had a mate, I was alone, and truly, just uncared for, although, I couldn't really see it then. The night you were born, I was with him, he was anxious to be with you and her, I told him that it was foolish, and in short, he left. Later, I followed to see him enter a burning room, and your mother and you leaving before the room collapsed, leaving father dead. He had died to let you live, he loved you that much." Inuyasha was so shocked "you said you also hated how father gave me the sword." Sesshomaru sighed. "No, that was not true, I really do not care for your sword anymore, nor have I really, I was just upset again, for father to give you something that held so much care. Sesshomaru looked down, and whispered "I am sorry, Inuyasha, I would be glad to be your brother, if you accept me that is." Inuyasha was thinking, but decided that he knew the answer. "Sesshomaru, I would really like to be your little brother." And they went to share some brotherly time together.

-AaAa-

Angela was getting anxious. 'Inuyasha said he would be right back, yet it has being awhile, I hope they are not fighting.' Angela was scared of that thought, so shook it away. Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could be seen a distance and she ran too them. Angela launched herself into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him. "I have missed you." She murmured against Inuyasha's lips, when he pulled away. "Angela, I have a serious question." Angela nodded, and waited. Inuyasha stuttered and stumbled over his words, and he was as red as his fire rat outfit. "A-A-ngela, I-I I mean- I." He gulped in a breath and tried again "Angela, w-w-willyo-youm-m-m-marry me?" The ending ended in a whisper, but she understood. "are you asking me to marry you?" Inuyasha nodded, and she was so full of happiness that Angela's mind went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Angela was just waking up when she heard the sound of movement closer to her and she felt a warm tickle of breath on her nose, and opened her eyes, to see the worried golden eyes of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Where are we? What happened?" Angela asked in a weak voice. Inuyasha looked relieved that she was up, said: "you fainted, me and Sesshomaru caught you, and brought you to Keade's house, while she goes to find your mother." Angela nodded, then remembered why she fainted. "Inuyasha" she whispered, but his head was not looking down. Angela started to lightly nip at his chin, trying to gain his attention. When he looked down, she started to give him butterfly kisses on his chin, then moving up, she went to his lips, them nose, all the way up to his ears, where she first kissed the whole rim of his one ear, then nuzzled it, then she finally spoke. "Inuyasha, I remember why I fainted, I was so excited, because my answer is yes." Inuyasha pulled back, to reveal him with a joyful expression. 'Inuyasha, relax, you are going to faint yourself any moment." Angela half said, half giggled it. Suddenly Angela's mother came bursting in, "Angela, are you okay? Keade said that you fainted." Angela got up, and hugged her mom, "mom, I fainted because Inuyasha asked me to be his, and I just accepted." Angela's mom smiled, and went to hug Inuyasha, saying: "welcome to the family, Inuyasha" she looked at Sesshomaru, how was standing, but away. She went to hug him too saying, "you also, are part of the family, Sesshomaru." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had light blushes on their faces, but anyone could tell that they were happy.

-KkKk-

Kagome woke up as the sun had barely risen, rolled over, and looked at Youko. He was in his Kurama form, and then she noticed his lips were partly opened. Kagome blushed when she thought of kissing his lips. She moved her face closer to his, when suddenly, he smiled and Kagome pulled back as he opened his eyes. Kagome's face was red. "How long have you been up?" Kurama chuckled, "Since just before you awoken, and I wanted to see what you would have done." Kagome's hue of color went up a few darker shades and looked away. "Kurama, can we go to the village? I miss my little Shippo." Kurama grabbed her and said, "yes, I will take you to to Keade's village." "Thank you." Kagome whispered to him. They had just left when Kagome turned to look at the cave, and sighed. "I wish we could live in there, it was a beautiful and comfortable cave." Kagome felt a warm breath on her ear, "well then, we can live in the past and live in the cave, I can hide it so no one can enter." Then the grasses and vines completely covered the cave, making the cave unable to be used. Kurama held Kagome on his back, and ran all the way to the village. Kurama stopped just outside the village, and put her down, she looked at him questioningly. "Kagome, I have a something I wish to ask you." Kagome nodded, "okay, what is it?" "In a few days I must go home, my birthday is soon, and my mother wishes that I come and celebrate, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a few others, and my mother had wished for you to come as well. Will you come?" "Can Inuyasha and Angela come?" Kurama smiled. "Bring them all if you wish, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." Kagome got all happy, and launched herself and hugged him. As soon as she hugged him, she kissed gave him a big kiss. Moving back, she said: "Kurama, I will bring Inuyasha, Angela, and Shippo today, that is, if you and the others will accept it." Kurama nuzzled his nose first on the side of her lips, across her mouth, onto the other side. "I am more than willing to agree to that." Kagome's eyes filled with happy tears as they went to search out Angela and Inuyasha. When they entered Keade's hut, Angela and Inuyasha were laying together. Just talking, that is, until Kagome and Kurama entered, then Inuyasha got up, and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, could I speak to you for a second in private?" Kagome looked questioning at Kurama, who shrugged and said, "do not worry about seeking my answer, as long as Inuyasha does nothing inappropriate." Kagome nodded, Inuyasha also nodded, and he took her to the goshinboku.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha sat there, looking at Kagome, figuring how to tell her. "Kagome" Inuyasha started, "I want to tell you something that has happened while you were gone. I- I um, me and Angela, are um, going to be mates." Inuyasha waited for anything to happen, but mostly for something bad. It never came. He looked ay her, suddenly, she smiled and hugged him. "Inuyasha, I am glad you could tell her, you two are right for eachother, you both are the same, I hope you will care for her forever." Inuyasha saw then the ring on Kagome's second last finger, known as the "ring finger". "It seems I am not the only one the something has happened to." Inuyasha knew he wasn't mad, or sad, just curious about it. "Inuyasha, while I was healing, Youko asked if I would be his mate, and I accepted." Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded in understanding, they knew without talking that they WERE once in love together, but they weren't made for eachother in ways of love; but hopefully in friendship they could stay in. "Inuyasha" Kagome said to get his attention "Kurama is having a birthday celebration in our time, I would like it if you and Angela would come." Inuyasha nodded. They were walking back, when Kagome grabbed his hand, Inuyasha stopped, blushing. "Uh, Kagome? Kurama might not like me holding your hand." "friends hold hands and hug all the time, he will understand." Inuyasha nodded and hoped that she was right.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama had just finished explaining everything to Angela. She understood everything that he told her, and she accepted in coming to Kagome's and his time. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had just entered, and saw Kurama. Shippo hurtled himself in Kurama's arms, and hugged him, while the others looked at him with mystifying looks, as if to say where is Kagome? "Kagome is fine, I let her talk with Inuyasha in private, but they are coming as we speak." Just then Kagome and Inuyasha came through the matting, Inuyasha went to sit with Angela, Kagome went over to Kurama and Shippo, with a big smile on her face. When she sat down, Kurama sat behind her; so that her back was to him. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap, they looked like the perfect family. After a minute in silence, Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango, would you like to come with me to my time today?" Sango looked stunned, then nodded, obviously happy. Kurama heard a little "oh, oh, oh" He and Kagome looked at the one making that sound, Shippo was jumping up and down in Kagome's lap, Kagome started to laugh while she spoke: "yes Shippo, would you like to say something?" Shippo nodded. "Can I come with you, Kagome?" Kagome looked at Kurama, he nodded. "Shippo, you can come, just be on your best behavior, okay?" Shippo nodded enthusiastically, which made everyone laugh. "Well then, let us go now." "I will await you all to return here." Miroku said. Sango went to him, and did a good human growl, "Miroku, if you TOUCH a SINGLE WOMAN in any PERVERTED way, or speak to one like that, I. Will. **REALLY. HURT. YOU. **Got that?" Miroku nodded, very scared. Sango, calmed down, and was about to leave, when she said one more thing: "I will have Kilala and Keade watch you, and monitor you for me." and Sango, Kagome, Kurama, Shippo, Angela, and Inuyasha left after they told Keade what was happening, to the well, Kurama stopped, wondering where Yusuke and Hiei were, then brushed that away, knowing that they were probably in their time waiting for them, and jumped in. Landing in Kagome's and Kurama's time.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama had almost forgotten the stench of the world that he lived in. Almost. He almost wanted to cover his nose, or even just stop breathing, but he ignored it as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and Shippo and jumped, pulling them out from the well, as Inuyasha did the same with Angela and Sango. When they were all out of the well they walked to Kagome's house and she opened the door and called out: "Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home." Right away Kurama could hear the footsteps of two people; one in the kitchen, one in an upstairs bedroom. "Kagome, it's nice for you to be home, I missed you a lot, how is your quest doing?" Mrs. Higurashi was walking out of the kitchen as Souta was on the stairs. Both were looking at Sango, and Sango was looking everywhere with an utterly lost expression on her face. Kagome cleared her throat, "mom, this is Sango, she is my demon slayer friend that I tell you about that is with us in the quest to destroy Naraku." Her mother looked at Sango a minute more, then smiled and hugged her. "Welcome Sango, I can help you get use to this era and it's technology." Sango nodded, dazed. "Mom, me and Kurama our just going to see his mother for a little, be back soon?" Kagome asked, and her mother nodded. Kagome and Kurama left the house.

-AaAa-

As soon as Kagome and Kurama left Sango was shown around, what this or that was, how they worked, and pretty much just asked questions while Mrs. Higurashi answered then to the best of her abilities. Shippo played with Souta. Inuyasha and Angela went outside to talk about a few things. Sango started the tour in the kitchen. She pointed to the stove, microwave, fridge, and sink. Then went to the hall, then to the living room, and that was pretty much it for Sango, she was exhausted so Mrs. Higurashi sent her up to bed and let her sleep until dinner time. Angela sat on Inuyasha's lap in their favorite tree branch, just sitting, enjoying eachother's company. Inuyasha turned Angela around, and kissed her on the lips. She let out a gasp, then let out a moan, when Inuyasha licked the tip of her tongue with his own. Angela pushed back, and looked at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked and tried to grab her again, but she pulled away. Inuyasha growled and yelled, "What is wrong?" Angela growled back. "I do not want to be kissing up here in the tree for people to be watching us to their hearts content!" "I don't care what others think! They can watch as long as they want for all I care! I want you. NOW!" Angela took in a big breath. "INUYASHA! I WILL NOT DO WHAT YOU TELL ME TO! I WILL DO WHAT I CHOOSE AND YOU WILL LISTEN AND WORK TOGETHER WITH ME!" Inuyasha fell out of the tree then, his ears were ringing, and it was obvious that she had won the fight, so he just sat down there, waiting for her to come down. He didn't have to wait long, for almost instantly she jumped gracefully down next to him, he looked down, his ears down pressed down on his skull, whispered so only she could hear, "I'm sorry Angela, I didn't mean to make you mad." He felt Angela stroking his ears, and her kissing them, whispering about how she accepted his apologies, and that she loved him, but that she did not want to be gawked at while they made out. Inuyasha understood, she was a shy, so he agreed to her wishes. He took her to where she wanted to go; A forest. Inuyasha was baffled. 'Why would she want to come here?' "Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at Angela, and she smiled at him. "I want start teaching you magic." Inuyasha was excited! He imagined having super defeating attack magic. "What will I learn first?" "You will learn shields, that or healing, but it is best to do shields." Inuyasha looked at her like he thought she was kidding, then yelled: "WHAT! No, I want to do something awesome and powerful, not something stupid like defensive or healing." Angela looked at him, but not with anger like he thought he would see, more like amusement. "So you think defense is lame, as well as healing?" Inuyasha nodded, and she smiled, closed her eyes, and suddenly, a demon came out of the ground, and Inuyasha could not move. "What the hell did you do Angela?" "I am showing you my abilities in these aspects." Angela battled the demon, she used mostly shield, and it helped a lot, until she needed to attack, then she just had to put it with her barrier, and it worked! Angela had finally defeated the demon, and without a scratch on her. Inuyasha was released, and she continued her speak as if she never stopped, "besides, I do not want you to destroy the forest, because with attacks can be hard to control, and can destroy miles of land." Inuyasha nodded, understanding. "Okay, close your eyes, and imagine a bubble around you, protecting you from anything outside of it" Angela continued as Inuyasha concentrated as she told him to, and when he heard her gasp of pleasure, he looked, and gasped as well. Surrounding him was a clear bubble. "Is this right?" Angela nodded, and said: "Now try to have it cover me, instead of you." Inuyasha could do that instantly, his instincts trying to protect his future mate from dangers was one of his highest priorities. He finished with shields in just those two hours, but he was exhausted; According to Angela, was to be expected for the first few times. She kissed him, and took him to rest at Kagome's house before tomorrow.

-KkKk-

Kagome was talking to Kurama's, or Suuichi's mother. When they had gotten there she was here, and Kurama went to have a shower, while she was stuck with his mother. Ms. Minamino was very cool, she told Kagome to call her by her name, and she had a thing for mythical creatures, and since Suuichi was born her favorite one has been demons. Shiori had a husband that she had just married five months ago, he had a son as well. She had met him when Kurama had just went in to his room, he tried to flirt with her, but neither Kagome, nor Shiori accepted that, and told him that she was taken, he seemed upset, but also happy that his brother finally had found a "woman that suited him". Shiori had just gotten him to leave when she touched Kagome's knee, and looked sincerely into her eyes, and said: "Kagome, I am glad that Suuichi has finally found you, and when you came here the last time, when you ran away so fast I had thought that he had hurt you and you would never speak to him again." Kagome nodded at that, glad that her little Shippo made her see that. They had just finished with the conversation, when a wet, but mostly dry, Kurama came into the living room and sat beside Kagome; Poor Shiori, she has no idea that her son is actually a demon thief, but no matter, I will make him tell her sooner or later, but my family MUST know, they would understand.' Kurama looked at Kagome, and she could see the question in his eyes: 'Should we tell her about us?' Kagome nodded, but said to Shiori, "Shiori, could you bring Kokoda and your husband here please? Me and Suuichi would like to tell you something." Shiori nodded, and went to find them all. When she finally rounded them all up, Kagome sat with Kurama facing Shiori, her husband, and Kokoda. Kagome took a deep breath and said that since this was Suuichi's family that he should tell them. "Mother, Father, brother, me and Kagome would like to tell you that we are engaged" He showed them the ring, they were stunned, Shiori spoke first: "Suuichi honey, are you sure you want to get married now? I mean, why do you not wait a few years from now, so you can get to know eachother better?" Kurama looked his mother straight in the eyes. "Because mother, we cannot wait, and we are not getting married now, we will wait until she is eighteen, and then we will marry, but we know eachother very well, it seems like we have known eachother for longer than two months, that is why we will marry then, it does not matter if you approve or not, we just wished to tell you." Kagome had barely heard anything past how long they knew eachother. 'We have only know eachother for two months? It seems to be much longer, I love him so much in such a short time.' When they finally left to her house his family was okay with them getting married, Shiori had actually been excited and could not wait for grandchildren, which made them both blush, but also made them happy to think of those same children later to come.

As they walked to Kagome's place, Kagome looked at Kurama. "So, are we going to tell my family everything?" Kurama sighed. "Yes Kagome, it is only right that they be told that their Kagome will be mating an legendary ex- kitsune thief." Kagome laughed and blushed at the thought. "Well, my grandpa would like that; the "legendary ex- kitsune thief" that stole my heart." Kurama growled lightly, and hugged her in an embrace, whispering: "Kagome, I did not steal your heart, if anything, you have stolen mine, as well as Youko's, and that is an accomplishment; stealing from the legendary thief." He chuckled lightly in her ear, making it tickle. He suddenly released her, but grabbed her hand, and kept walking. They had reached the shrine steps and just started to climb them, when they saw Angela and Inuyasha, he looked to be inconvenience while his head was on her lap. Kagome went over to Angela and Inuyasha. When Angela looked up, Kagome gave her a big smile. "Hi" Kagome whispered, "hello" Angela whispered back, watching how Inuyasha's left ear twitched in his sleep. Kagome looked at Kurama, and then realized that Inuyasha looked pale. "Angela, did something happen to Inuyasha?" Angela looked at her. "I was training him to use magic, it just tired him out is all." Kagome nodded, and with Kurama, went into the house. Right away Shippo was there, flying into her arms. "KAGOME! You're home, I've missed you." Kagome smiled lovingly to Shippo. "I've missed you to Shippo." then noticed the dirt smudges all over him. "Shippo, were you playing in the dirt?" Shippo nodded, and Kagome sighed, "time for your bath then." Shippo, smiled so happily, Kagome suspected that was the reason he got dirty. Kagome went up to the bathroom, closed the door, and got the warm water going. When the water was filling the bottom, she poured in some bubblebath and started removing Shippo's clothes. By the time Shippo had no clothes on, Kagome turned the water off, and put Shippo in, bringing down some shampoo and conditioner, she finished by telling him to call when he was clean, and done and left the bathroom.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha's sense of smell woke up first, he could smell the scent of his princess Angela right beside him, he opened his eyes, at first it hurt, he was tilted so the sun was in his eyes, but as soon as he could see he saw Angela looking at him, and he could tell that she was not beside him, as he was on her lap, he wanted to blush and get up, but decided to stay where he was. He was content with Angela's, when he smelt a strong scent interlaced with her natural one, and it had him groan in understanding what the intoxicating smell was; she was going into heat! Inuyasha stiffened. 'Great, just great. I wait to marry her and before we do, she goes into heat! I will have a hard time controlling myself around her for a little while.' Angela looked at Inuyasha, and said: "Inuyasha, are you okay, you do not seem to be well" Inuyasha looked at her, and she knew right away that he was fighting himself, and she suddenly knew why, it was because she was probably going into heat, and here he was laying on her lap, right next to her... Angela shook herself, then, looking straight at him, she controlled her scent, and covered it, disallowing anyone to smell her. Inuyasha growled out in frustration, and Angela almost laughed out loud, and she whispered to him, "it so you can control yourself, and do not fear, I will release my scent when I am not in heat, I promise." and she sealed it with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Shippo was having the time of his life playing in the warm water and bubbles from Kagome's time, and he thought about Kurama and Kagome. His mother was just coming in to check on him, and he was wishing he could live here with Kagome and Kurama. The smell he could deal with, he liked the cool inventions here, but he also lived his time as well. That had him thinking. 'When the jewel is complete, what will Kagome and Kurama do? Will they live in this time, or live in the past with the rest of us?' Shippo shook his head violently; he would ask Kagome that later. When Kagome went in and dried Shippo off, he asked her: "Mo- Kagome, what will happen when the jewel is finished? What will you do?" Kagome, caught of guard by the question looked at him seriously. "Shippo, did you almost call me "mother"?" She asked a question of her own. Shippo looked down, "I did not mean to, I will not call you that again, I swear." Kagome hugged him. "Shippo, I would love it if you could call me "mother". But I do not know what will happen after the jewels completion, I haven't thought that far in advance, so I do not know what I will do after that, but I will have you and Kurama so it does not really matter what happens, as long as we're together." Shippo could feel tears prickle at his eyes; tears of happiness. He hugged Kagome, and with so much happiness in his little voice, he said, "I love you, mother." Kagome just stroked Shippo's matted hair, until he calmed down, when he did, she brushed his hair until it was completely untangled, and put it back up in it's ponytail, and got Shippo dressed. As soon as she finished, Kurama knocked, and entered. "Dinner is ready." Kagome and Shippo went down, met Sango on the way down, she wore one of Kagome's outfits; yoga pants that were black and blue with a matching blue tank top-halter. They had a delicious meal; chicken with green beans, and noodles. The meal was relatively quiet, until Kagome and Kurama told Kagome's family everything; their engagement, to who Kurama's part soul is, luckily they believed him so he did not have to change for them. Souta asked many questions, as well as his Grandpa, asking all about Youko, and Kurama answered all of their questions calmly. When night came everyone went to their respective rooms, Kurama got to sleep with Kagome and Shippo, who told Kurama about Kagome saying how he can call her mother, and he said that Shippo could call him "father'', which made Shippo ecstatic, until he fell asleep in Kagome's arms, who later fell asleep in Kurama's arms, falling asleep last in all of the house.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama was the first to awaken, but he did not move, loving the smell of Kagome; white lilac and jasmine, an extraordinary combination, but pleasant. He stayed where he was, until he felt Hiei's aura, Kurama got out of Kagome's bed, and walked over to the window. Hiei was right there. Kurama opened the window, and Hiei enter immediately. "Hello Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama whispered, so as to not wake Kagome and Shippo. Hiei looked at Kurama, "Koenma wants to see all of us in two hours, minus Kagome and the kit." Kurama nodded, and Hiei disappeared. "Kurama" Kurama spun around, Kagome was awake. "Kagome, what are you doing up?" Kurama paused, "did you hear that conversation?" Kagome nodded, Kurama sighed and sat beside her. "What do you think Koenma wants?" Kurama looked down at Kagome, wishing that he did not have to leave her. "Most likely he has a new mission for the group and I." Kagome's eyes opened the slightest in confusion. "But are you and Hiei not on a mission now?" "The mission has somewhat been postponed, so we will be assigned to accompany Yusuke and Kuwabara on this mission." Kagome nodded in understanding, and sighed, falling asleep with Shippo once again. Kurama sat on the corner of her mattress, looking at Kagome and Shippo. 'So beautiful, and so very innocent as well, she is the most precious thing in all of the worlds, and we plan on keeping her with us forever, no one will take her away from us, ever.' Youko whispered, and all of Kurama's personalities agreed with that, because to him, Kagome WAS precious. 'She is everything we could ask for, more than we ever dreamed of, and she is lovely, and we are lucky as all get out as to find her, and her being able to accept all three of us.' Kurama nodded in complete agreement, and noticing the time, left to Spirit world after kissing both Kagome and Shippo on the foreheads.

-AaAa-

Angela's first waking feeling was that she was being shaken. Second was that she heard a girl's voice, calling her name. "Angela, wake up, it's time to have breakfast." Angela used her hand to push away the woman's hold on her, muttering "go away." the hands went right back after Angela thought they were gone. "Go. Away." Angela said in a more louder, ticked off tone. The third attempt finally had her eyes open, and she was about to attack the intruder, when her sleepy mind haze lifted, and she realized that it was only Kagome. "Oh, Kagome, it is only you, sorry." Angela said in a tone of chagrined. Kagome smiled at her, "that's okay, I just thought you might want some breakfast today." Angela's ears perked up at the word, and she looked up at Kagome, "Breakfast?" Kagome laughed, "yes, breakfast, you might be hungry, we should be returning to the feudal era today." Angela nodded, and with Kagome's help up, they went in with Inuyasha and had breakfast.

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei was waiting in Koenma's office with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, awaiting for Koenma's orders. "Hello everyone, glad you all are here. Now, you all have a new mission. There is two demons; one is a young woman, the other is a male." Koenma's TV showed a woman with long flowing blue hair that ended at her lower back, lightly tanned skin, heart-shaped face, innocent sapphire blue eyes. The man was tall, blonde haired with ruby red ends. He had green-blue eyes that made you think of blue flames. He was very tanned. Koenma continued: "The woman is Amaya, she is a water demoness; the man is Hikaru, he is a fire demon. These two have been seen together, but only Hikaru has been killing people, and stealing from them. Amaya has not been seen on any site, she may be his captive, so you must be careful. Any questions?" Hiei opened his eyes and spoke, "and what about Angela, do we leave her to pursue these thieves?" Koenma nodded "it is all right, she is in this era, she will not be harmed." Hiei looked displeased at the spirit ruler, and spoke with a "Kagome plans on leaving tonight to continue her jewel hunt." Yusuke jumped out of his chair and spoke up. "And what about Kurama's birthday? Can this be postponed until then? I have a great plan for the party." Yusuke added. Kurama raised an eyebrow in confusion 'what is Yusuke planning?' Kurama thought. "Yes Yusuke, you can postpone this mission until after Kurama's party, when is it?" Kurama answered this time, "today, Koenma sir, in about an hour, now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave of you all and see you at the celebration." and he left as the others were informed on Yusuke's plan. Hiei of course didn't care, so he left as soon as Kurama was gone.

-KkKk-

Kagome was just getting dressed when she heard a knock at the door, and knew imminently that it was only Kurama, and Shippo had gotten the door for Kurama. Kagome looked at herself once more in the mirror. _'Well, it's the best I can do, time to go.' _Kagome exited the bathroom and started walking down the stairs, she saw Kurama with Shippo talking, both with their backs to her. Kurama was wearing fancy black jeans, black dress shoes, and black casual long-sleeved shirt. He looked very hot in black. "Hello, Kurama" Kagome called. Kurama turned around to see her, and stopped speechless. "What's wrong Kurama?" Kagome paused, looking down she said in a low voice, "I look bad, don't I? I'm sorry, I'll change right now." Kagome twirled around, but Kurama grabbed her wrist, so she looked at him. "Kagome, you look beautiful, I was just so astonished at your beauty, not that you are not alluring usually, you are always gorgeous, but now, you look angelic, so lovely, magnificent, radiant" Kagome blushed at the beginning of his complements, but each one her blush deepened. Kurama paused, but Kagome saw that it was because Youko was out, so he continued, in his deeper voice; "dazzling, delicate, divine, graceful, and most of all" by this time, his mouth was to her ear, so he whispered; "sexy." by now, Kagome's blush was redder than Inuyasha fire rat robe at this point, and she looked down at herself. She wore a black sleeveless dress, it was close to her body up until the sash, where it fanned out. The front was down to her knees, the back was to her ankles, with a black sash around her hips, a round metal clip held the sash together on the side. She wore silver high heels. The only make-up she put on was a little bit of sparkly grey eye shadow, the faintest shadow of blush, and a light red lipstick, Kagome also curled her hair, made two braids at her temples, and tied them together with flowers, flowers also in her braids. "Now all we need are Inuyasha, Angela, and Sango." Kagome mused. "We are right here." Sango called from the top of the stairs. Kagome looked up and gasped! Sango wore a body hugging, floor sweeping deep pink dress with shoulder straps that became one in the back. She wore pink two inch heel sandals. She had only a bit of pink eye shadow, and some lip gloss. Her hair was up in a bun, then was a high ponytail in the bun. Angela was in a halter top blue dress that reached her knees and a blue sash held together by a silver square clip, with the end of the sash hanging at the front of the dress. She was wearing a pair of black silhouettes. Angela wore no make-up, yet she looked fabulous. Inuyasha wore a pair of blue jeans, a plain red t-shirt with plain white tennis shoes. Kagome realized something about Angela and Inuyasha, they were in their human forms. Angela answered Kagome's unspoken question as if she had read her mind. "I made Inuyasha and I humans so we did not have to wear hats." Kagome nodded in understanding. After a quick hug and kiss from Shippo, the group was off to Kurama's birthday celebration.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama and his group had just arrived when the rest of his guests started to come. The doorbell rang, Kurama, holding Kagome by the waist, opened the door to find his group of demon friends; Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Suzuko, and Shishiwakamaru were there. Chuu smiled, and was the first to speak, "'Ello mate, nice to see you again. And who is this lovely sheala with you?" "Hello Chuu, this is Kagome; my fiance. It is nice to see you all." Kurama looked at Kagome and, jesturing to each of them, he spoke; "Kagome, these are some of my friends; that's Chuu, that's Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuko." each of them giving their own version of "hello", Kagome, also said her hello's. Kurama looked at them seriously, and said in a deadly calm voice "do not forget about the promise." They all quickly said their reasurences. "What promises?" Kagome asked. "Oh, nothin' to worry about." Jin said, Kurama sighed, "they promised that they would not talk about being demons around my family." Kagome nodded "of course, that makes sense. What?" The six were looking dumbfoundly at Kagome. Touya smiled, "where did you find her, Kurama?" Kurama looked at her questionly, and she nodded. "I found her while on a mission to go five hundred years into the past. She is a very powerful priestess from here, but can travel there through a portal. She is there to defeat a hanyou named Naraku and complete the Shikon No Tama." They all looked stunned, but believed the story and they all went in. There, they met Sango, and were introduced to her, Angela and Inuyasha. Soon after Yusuke, Keiko, Kwuabara, Koenma, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru arrived, and were greeted the same as the first group. The next group shocked Kurama, it was his mother's side of the family, his aunt, uncle, and three cousins. _'Though, I should not be so suprised, mother would have wanted them to see me, and probably to meet Kagome.' _"Hello aunt, uncle, Akemi, Akio, and Daichi." "Hello Suuichi, it is nice to see you again. And who is this?" Kurama silently growled _'they know who she is, mother would have told them as soon as she called them over.'_ "This is my fiancee, Kagome. Kagome, this is my aunt Emi, my uncle Haruto, and my cousins Akemi, Akio, and Daichi." Kagome bowed to them. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." They all went in and the party began. Chuu and Jin were with Sango. Kuwabara was with Yukina, everyone was having fun. "Hey Ku-,er, Suuichi" Yusuke called, and both Kurama and Kagome looked at him questionly. "Yes, Yusuke?" Yusuke gave him a huge grin. "I just remembered something I have to say to kagome; Kagome, since Suuichi is the birthday boy, you have to give him his birthday kiss." Kagome laughed nervously while blushing, as well as Kurama, who looked a little scared. "Come on Suuichi, kiss her! Kiss her!" Everyone except for his aunt, uncle were now chanting "kiss her!" Kurama looked at Kagome. "Do you want to do this?" Kagome looked at him, "is there anyway to stop them besides to kiss you?" Kurama chuckled, "I believe you are right." Kurama very slowly, put his arms on Kagome's shoulders, then one slide to her hip while the other hand went to her cheek, and let it sit there. He looked at her sincerely. The chanting had not ceased yet, but to kagome and kurama the chanting, and everything outside of their world had stopped. Kurama's mouth felt its way to Kagome's slightly parted lips. When they met, they all cheered, Kagome moaned lightly into Kurama's mouth. Kurama about to deepen the kiss when he remembered everyone in the room. Kagome seemed also to come to that conclusion, because they both split apart quickly at the same time. Everyone was hooting and shouting, all except for Kurama's aunt and uncle, who looked sickened by their display. Yusuke had come up from behind Kurama and patted him on the back, Kurama was a light pink colour in his face, but Kagome beaten him with a deep cherry red hue psted on her face. _'She looks absoloutely stunning, looking all so innocent.' _Kurama could not deny that from Youko. The party continued as everyone danced, and laughed, and sung. "Sheala, did you say you loved someone?" Sango sighed. "Yes, his name in Miroku, he is a monk. He never seems to care much for me though." "well, if you choose to love someone else, I'm your mate." Sango smiled at him and he just smiled right back at him. "He seems sincere with what he said." "That is because he is truely serious about making her his." Kagome looked at him in alarm. "But what about Miroku? That would break his heart!" Kurama looked calmly at her and said, "do not worry, unless Miroku is truely a fool, he will ask her himself after he feels his heart hurt about this, and Sango would never deny Miroku and they will marry and always be faithful to eachother." Kagome whirled around to face him. "Why ou tricky, sly fox. You planned it all didn't you?" Kurama's eyes twinkled with a mischeavious look. He masked it with that of an innocent look. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Kagome laughed, "okay, you can drop that, that 'innocent' act doesn't suit you well." "Well, I began the planning it the moment I found that they liked eachother, but he was a lecherous man, so I asked Chuu when I invited them, to talk to her, of course, by now he would have told her that this is to make Miroku jealous, but I believe he has not told her, but I am positive that my plan shall work." "And if your plan doesn't work?" Kurama hugged Kagome closer to himself, and blew into her ear. "If you should learn anything about me, my plans never go unpredicted."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, sorry for posting later then normal. I have just been busy with homework and tests, and report cards are out this week so I'm a little nervous. I'll try to make the rest on normal schedule, though I can't promise anything

* * *

The party ended after two hours. His friends left first, then Chuu and his gang went, promising that they would go to the feudal era with Kagome and her friends the next day. The family went soon after, saying how they were in a hotel close to the house and said that they would come over again. Kurama looked over at Kagome, at the second she was attempting to hide a yawn, but Kurama still saw it. He went to her and placed his arm around her neck, and the other slightly and very gently grabbed the back of her knees so she that she fall backwards. As she did what he wanted she made a little squeak, and Kurama hoisted her comfortably so that he was holding her in a bridal style. "Don't you EVER do that again." Kagome said slowly after growling at him and slapped his shoulder for a good emphasis. Kurama just laughed and said: "You would make a good canine demoness, for a human." Kagome gave him a huge smile and said: "Thank you. I guess after all of those fights with Inuyasha and having growling fights, really paid off." instead of remarking that he just kissed her as he took off running, and was at her place in less than an hour. When he put her down gently, she gave him a glare. "You COULD have warned me about that." Kurama said, "okay. Careful, the ride will be very fast and may scare you." "OH, you are evil." Kurama gave her a adorable sad look. "Do you not love me?" That question broke Kagome. She hugged him and whispered, "of course I love you." Kurama licked her ear and replied: "that is good, because I love you." Inuyasha, carrying Angela and Sango appeared beside them, though Kagome did not seem all that fazed. "Hey guys." She noticed that they all were tired. "Come on, time for bed for all of us." They all went to their respective rooms, as Kagome and Kurama lay in bed together, they both thought of a future together as they fell asleep.

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei was at Kagome's house at dawn, and just watched Kurama sleeping with Kagome. When Kurama started to stir Hiei went into his mind. 'Have a nice sleep, fox?' Kurama looked out the window at and smiled, hugged the sleeping Kagome and Shippo to him, and replied through the link: 'Yes Hiei, I actually slept very well with Kagome and Shippo, and I feel great.' Hiei mentally rolled his eyes at the fox. 'Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it is almost time to go track down those demons.' Hiei could feel Kurama's disappointment at those words, but nodded in understanding. Kurama nudged Kagome awake, he explained to the slowly awakening girl that he had to go, and she kissed him goodbye, and Kurama got out of the bed, ruffled Shippo's hair, tucked Kagome back in, and exited via the door downstairs. He crossed paths with Mrs. Higurashi, but she gave him no trouble. He was out and ready with Hiei before the sun had fully risen. They met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara near the supposed place the two demons were hidden. "So, we going in there now, or what?" Kuwabara asked, Hiei smirked. "What, are you afraid to go in there and meet two demons?" Kuwabara whirled around to face Hiei after that remark and yelled: "I'm not scared okay? I'm just unsure about this." Kurama suddenly cut in, "you two, do not start fighting, let's save that for Amaya and Hikaru." Yusuke grinned, "hey Kurama, I thought that you would have skipped out of the job to be with Kagome and the runt she's always with." Kurama looked at Yusuke, and in a cold voice he said, "the "runt" as you call him is Shippo, not runt so do not call him anything else." Kurama blinked and was calm when he spoke again. "And I could not have done that, I had to come, Kagome is fine with it though." Kuwabara looked at Kurama with a look of dismay. "Kurama, you make it almost sound like this is more important than Kagome." Hiei was surprised to see Kurama physically stiffen, and turn so fast. With glowing golden eyes, turning red, said in such a cold and deadly voice: "I LOVE Kagome. I do not choose this job over my future mate, I am only doing this so that I can properly protect her, demons would hurt her or worse just because she has power." Kuwabara backed up slowly, knowing that Kurama was more then a little mad, and quickly apologized. "Kurama, I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you, I just thought that you were choosing this over her, but I can understand now." Hiei had to smirk about that; Kuwabara looked nervous, then again, Kurama looked almost ready to kill the poor fool. Kurama's eyes return to the normal green, if a little pink, Kurama nodded in acceptance for his apologize, and they continues to the cave.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was up just as Kurama was leaving the house. He went it to the washroom to change into his own clothes, since they were leaving that day. After he got dressed, he was about to leave, when he decided to pick up the clothes he had just threw around the small room. He noticed that his shirt had something under it, so he pulled it back to reveal a round pink bottle. 'hm, wonder what this is?' Inuyasha picked it up, and looked at it; it was hand sized. He then noticed the white little button, and pressed it. A push of heavy smelling, white cloud came out, automatically, Inuyasha dropped it, but it was still coming out, the button wasn't going up. Inuyasha covered his face. 'This must be a trap from Naraku, poison miasma in a bottle. How did it come here though?' Inuyasha was about to attack it, when suddenly Kagome popped in, and grabbed the bottle, stopping the flow of what Inuyasha considered "miasma". "Inuyasha, why where you playing with the hairspray?" "You mean that miasma? It was under my clothes, then it went off." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, this is "hair spray", it's used to keep a hairstyle the way it is by making it harden." Inuyasha gave a little gasp, and touched his hair; it was indeed stiff and hard. He gave a little whimper, and looked at Kagome. "Can you get rid of this stuff in my hair?" Kagome laughed, "of course, but let's get to the feudal era first, 'kay?" Inuyasha nodded, looking depressed. As they left the bathroom, Shippo, Sango, and Angela were waiting by the stairs, Sango was wearing the same dress she had at the party, her hair was down and she looked she beautiful. Angela hugged Inuyasha. They went down, and saw the six demons that were at the party; Rinku, Jin, Chuu, Touya, Shishiwakumaru, and Suzuko. Chuu and Rinku looked up. "Well, hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again." Rinku said. Chuu, held out his hand, and a blushing Sango, put her hand into his, as he smiled warmly at her. "G'day mates, and Sheala's shall we be off now?" "One more thing to do." Kagome told him as she said goodbye to her family and went to the well. Inuyasha still had a hard time believing that an old well was a portal to his time five hundred years into the past. If the scent of magic was not on it, he would have laughed and said it was ridiculous. Jin blew out al long, low whistle. "Now, I've seen some strange things in my life, but this takes the cake, right here." Inuyasha kehed and crossed his arms, smiling, he said: "believe it, this is where me, Sango, and Shippo came from." Suzuko moved closer. "Eww, it's disgusting, and I have to go down there?" Shippo snickered under his breath. "Unless you want to say here, you have to go through here." Suzuko sighed, but nodded. Kagome told them all how to, and assigned who's with who; Kagome went with Sango, Shippo, Chuu, Jin. Inuyasha took Touya, Shishiwakumaru, Suzuko, and Angela. It was tight, but they all got through after a few minutes. The group all took deep breaths to welcome the feudal era to them, while Inuyasha noticed the others to be looking at it like it would disappear before their eyes. Jin was the first to break free of the shock when a big gust of wind came. He opened his arms as to embrace the wind, and went whooshing into the sky. As Miroku and Keade came Inuyasha knew that this would be interesting, and looking at Kagome he could tell that she did too.

-MmMm-

Miroku felt the magic of the well activate. Keade and him went to welcome them. Miroku felt demonic auras near the well, and sped up. When he got into the field he stopped dead with his mouth gaping opened. Sango was in a beautiful deep pink waterfall like dress on her, and her hair was fully down. She had no face paint on but to him, she looked divine. Miroku then noticed the big demon behind her. He seemed strange, as did the rest if them that had come through the well with Kagome and the others. "Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Angela, and Inuyasha. It is good to see you again." The man had not left Sango's side, but he whispered something that made Sango nod, and made Miroku scared. 'Does she perhaps have feelings for this demon?' Miroku hoped not. Kagome cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and smiled. "Time for introductions; Miroku, Keade, Kilala. They are Jin, Shishiwakumaru, Suzu-" "it's the BEAUTIFUL Suzuko." Suzuko interrupted. "Sorry, the beautiful Suzuko, Touya, Chuu, and Rinku. You six, these three are Miroku, Keade, and Kilala." Kagome smiled at each person, and they all smiled back. Miroku still wasn't fond of Chuu, but as long as he did not do anything to Sango he barely controlled himself.


	13. Chapter 13

When Sango had danced with Chuu the later night, he ask if she liked someone, and she had said yes, and told him that he did not seem to like her. He told her of a plan he had, it was to make Miroku jealous and she accepted it. When they were getting ready to go back to the past, Sango wore her party dress, because she wanted to show off to Miroku. Sango looked at Miroku with a sad look. 'I do not wish to hurt him, but he does not seem to love me, I need to know, and this seems like the best option to me.' Chuu wrapped his arm around Sango's delicate shoulders, and squeezed, making Miroku throw daggers at Chuu with his gaze. Sango's eyes widened, and a small smile lit up her face. 'He is jealous! He got mad at Chuu for holding me, it is true then!' Sango could almost jump for joy, but hid it well. Later, when the demons went to gather food, and everyone except herself and Miroku had left. Sango crept closer to him, and he looked at her, and smiled brightly. He did not return the smile, and she was surprised. "Miroku, what is wrong?" Miroku laughed lightly, a real empty laugh. "Nothing, will you accompany me elsewhere?" Sango nodded, and he took her hand, and walked out of the encampment. After a little walk, they got to a cliff, and he sat down, sitting Sango down with him. "Sango, I-" Miroku was suddenly cut of by an attacking low level snake demon. It was black as night and had red strips all along its snake body which was three times bigger then Miroku. Miroku pulled Sango behind himself, and attacked the snake. Miroku was fast, but the snake was faster, as it whipped Miroku with it's tail, which left a bloody gash on his arm and chest.

Sango watched all of this with horror in her gaze. While Miroku was distracted, and the snake was as well, Sango found a huge stick that was as long as her arm, and as sharp as a sword. Sango had a small sword like dagger with her, but she knew it would have been suicide to use it here. She tested the stick, it was sharp AND hard, it didn't break as she bashed it against a tree. Readying herself, she broke into a run, building momentum fast, and held the stick like a sword she would stab something with. The snake was about to constrict Miroku when she hit it and went through the portion that held Miroku, tearing it almost clean off, getting some of the snake's poison blood on her arm, searing her left arm in agony.

The snake made a piercing scream, and turned on Sango, as she backed up. It looked at the damage. The portion of it was dangling by inches of scaly flesh. Hissing in pain, it tore the rest off, knowing it would heal eventually. Sango was a good meter away when it lunged at her, She had lost her stick when she impaled the snake, and her arm was hurting badly, she knew this was the end. She stood in a defensive position, and as it came at her, she closed her eyes. Just as the snake neared her, she felt herself being pushed aside. She opened her eyes in shock: it was Miroku! Sango was just out of reach when the snake attacked, but instead of biting Sango, it caught Miroku's right shoulder in its mouth instead, and bite, hard. His agonizing cry made Sango put out her small sword, and lunged for the snakes head, it turn, dropping Miroku in the process. Sango's aim hit; She stabbed it in the eyes, hitting the brain. Backing away, Sango watched as the wound oozed green-black goop, disintegrating the whole snake, destroying the body. Sango, not feeling the pain of her arm, rushed to Miroku's side. "Miroku! Miroku! Are you okay!" She held him on her lap, until his coughing breath returned, and she looked at him, relieved. Miroku sat beside Sango and looked at her. "Sango, are you okay?" Sango's eyes began to well up with tears, and she covered her face as she cried. "SANGO! What is wrong, are you hurt?" But instead she said in a muffled voice: "Miroku... I thought I had lost you forever. I am glad you are okay." "Sango" Miroku whispered, and he held her shoulder to get her to look at him, when she did, he hugged her, and she hugged him back, like if she let go of him he would disappear forever. "Miroku" Sango whispered in a hushed voice, full of surprise, as she looked at him. He looked at her with eyes full of courage and strength. "Sango, I will never let you worry about me again. I love you, Sango." Sango looked at him in surprise, blushing, and with tears in her eyes. "Miroku, I need you to promise me something; Promise that you will never leave me. I love you too!" Sango said in a watery voice. Miroku nodded, his eyes showing sincerity, and the full "yes". Miroku and Sango's eyes froze together. Suddenly, Sango, and Miroku, closed their eyes, and they kissed, both on their knees, Sango still blushing and with her cherry hue on her face, and Miroku, his hand holding her jaw, and like her, just knowing that, until they went into the blackness of unconsciousness together, due to their wounds.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama was walking in second of the group when he felt the emotion of fear. _'Suuichi, are you fearing something?'_ Kurama asked in his head. The answer was instant. _'No, This fear is not mine, nor do I believe it is Youko's, but then, who's is it? And why do we feel this persons fear?'_ Kurama heard the snort of Youko. _'I can answer all of those questions. First, it is most likely Kagome's. Second, because of the kitsune mating bond we have with her.'_ Suuichi said, in a disbelieving voice: _'Youko, you did NOT mate Kagome yet, did you?_' Youko's deep laugh was heard. 'No, I did not mate her, yet' he said under his breath before continuing. _'If either you two would have cared so much as to study a little about kitsune's, you would know that this bond is like a pre-mating bond. The requirements for this is that the kitsune, and it's chosen mate, A.K.A, Kagome, must know eachother, and that they must love eachother, so since you two are part of me, you fell it as well.'_ Kurama recovered first from that statement. _'But then the million dollar question: what could be making her feel fear?'_ Youko mentally shrugged, _'I have no idea, but you could access the bond and see, if you want.'_ Kurama knew not to, so went back to the case.

They had just got to a brightened room, when they heard voices. "Hikaru, please, we have to stop this, I can feel people after us, a water demon's instincts are always correct." Someone else growled, "I know, but you aren't full water demon, now are you? No, you are half water and half fire, you just take your mother's side." The girl voice broke in there, saddened. "Hikaru, I know I am only half, that is why I am looking for my lost brother. He was, from what I heard, more fire demon, like our father." Everyone slowly walked closer, until they were in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to attack. A flame was shot at them. "Who is there?" shouted the male voice, Hikaru. Yusuke walked out into the open. "Good evening you two. My name is Yusuke, the spirit detective." Hikaru smiled, which came out as a snarled. "Then I will have to kill you, spirit detective." And Hikaru lunged for Yusuke, creating a blade of fire in his right hand. It was extremely sharp and curved like a dagger, flames licked at Hikaru's hand. Yusuke was about to attack when Hiei went stepped in front of Yusuke. "No, I will fight him." Hikaru looked at Hiei as if he was looking at him, as if to see if he was worth fighting. He seemed to, because instantly he was in a fighting stance, and he and Hiei fought. Kurama noticed Amaya and went to her, looking at her crying form. "Are you Amaya?" Amaya nodded, and sniffed. "He is all I have, don't kill him, please." "But he is a thief, a bad demon, as well as a fire demon." Amaya smiled. "He wasn't always like that, he may be a fire demon, and I am a water demon, but he is my best friend since I left my water world in search of my brother." Kurama stared at her, thinking he knew this story already. "You have a brother?" "Yes, I have a brother. My mother was of a strong group of water demons; the water dragons. Her world was very emotional and adaptable, although they did not like fire demons. My father was of fire dragons, and him and my mother fell in love.

"When my mother became pregnant, her people felt unsure of the consequences. When me and my brother were born, they did not believe that my father and brother should live with us, so they exiled them both, leaving my mother alone, and with me. Later, my mother told me of how I had a father, but instead of him being a water demon like her and the others' fathers, he was a fire demon, and she told me of, my brother. I then made an oath that I would find him, no matter hoe long it took. When I was of age to leave, I met Hikaru, and he told me that he would help me find my brother, and I accepted." Kurama nodded solemnly . 'So I was right, Hikaru must be her brother, but has not told her yet.' Hiei and Hikaru were still fighting, until Hikaru threw Hiei into the wall, and the whole tunnel started to shake. Kurama called, "Hiei, we have to leave this place." Amaya also cried "Hikaru, it is dangerous, we must go!" Everyone ran out the tunnels watching for debris and other pieces of rock. When they had reached the exit to the cave, they stopped for a second. Kurama saw the huge stalactite following over Amaya and one over Hikaru. Amaya noticed it as well, and closed her eyes for her death, when Hikaru moved and instead of her getting speared, he did. Amaya went to him, as everyone else did. "Hikaru, Hikaru" Amaya sobbed, "why did you do this? You could have saved yourself, but why did you save me?" Hikaru's eyelids fluttered open, and he gave her a weak smile. "Because, Amaya. Before I die I want to tell you about your brother." Amaya gasped, but he went on. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I did not want to see you saddened at the knowledge of your brother. I know who your brother is, I have for so long, because I am your brother." Amaya covered her mouth to hold back a sob. "Why did you not tell me?" Now Hikaru's breath was in shallow pants, but he smiled, and said: "At first, because I wanted to know my sister first, then it was because I was a thief, and I believed you deserved a better brother then me. I even thought to tell you that he was dead, but I could not do that, so I waited, and protected you. Now that I am dying I thought to tell you so you knew who he was." He paused. "Goodbye, my sister." and with him closing his eyes, he was gone. Amaya, with huge tears falling down he face hugged him once more, whispering "goodbye, brother." and Kurama pulled Amaya out before the cave collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei watched as everyone looked at the collapsed cave. Not a sound was heard, save Amaya's crying for her newly found, and sacrificed brother. _'Would this be how Yukina would be if she knew...?'_ Hiei went up to Amaya and looked down at her. "Girl, why do you cry? Is it because your brother was evil and a killer?" Amaya whirled around, and eyes turning red, she yelled: "HE MAY HAVE BEEN A KILLER, BUT HE NOT EVIL!" Hiei's eyes widened, but he quickly righted himself. "Hm, you did not answer my question, why are you crying?" Amaya nodded in understanding. "I am crying because he was my brother, and he now is dead. I did not know he was my brother, and I could not treat him like one. I wish I could now, but I cannot, that is why I cry." Hiei was astounded, but he hide it, and nodded to her, leaving her alone again.

-YUyuYUyu-

Yusuke watched everyone an hour after returning Amaya to her home. Yusuke had an idea! "Guys! I have an idea, we should celebrate! To get are minds off of Hikaru." After a few more minutes of persuasion, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama had finally agreed, Yusuke smirked, and put a hand on Kurama's shoulder, grinning like a devil. "Kurama, now that you are of age, and you didn't do this on your party, we should get some drinks, the party will be at my place, we got a lot of beer and other alcohol." Yusuke knew Kurama was about to deny it, when he knew that Kurama realized that he would not let him, he was adamant about this, so Kurama sighed, and nodded as Yusuke directed all of them to his house.

-KkKk-

Kagome was ready to leave. Her friends couldn't continue the quest this week anymore, when she and the others found Sango and Miroku, she knew they needed to heal, so they all decided on a break. The demons would return to the future with her, except for Jin, who after seeing Kagura, was in love. Oddly enough, Kagura had fallen in love with him, and decided to be with him and not Sesshomaru. Kagome jumped through the well, and the other five left, while Kagome was wondering where Kurama was. She took her cell phone out, and dialed his cell phone number. "Hello?" Kagome sighed. "Kurama, it's me, where are you?" "I am at Yusuke's, you want to come?" Kagome smiled. "Yea, I'll be there soon. Love you." "I love you too." and they both hung up, as Kagome dropped off her bag, and went to Yusuke's house. When she arrived, she was met with a weird scene. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. All in one room. That was normal, but what was weird was that Hiei and Kuwabara were next to eachother and not even fighting, just having a normal conversation. She looked at Kurama and realized why. Kurama, and the other three were drunk. Yusuke looked at her, and gave her a drunken smile. "Hey K'gome, how are you?" She barely looked at him as she walked to Kurama. He was sitting on the couch, even sitting, he was slightly wobbly. She knelt down to him, and asked, "Kurama, how many drinks did you have?" Kurama smiled, and in a slurred voice, said: "I donno, siix or ssseven, I think." "Well, at least he can't get alcohol poisoning because of his demon inside." Yusuke declared. Kagome whirled and glared at at hysterical Yusuke. "What did you do?" Yusuke grinned drunkenly. ''All I did was have a drinking game with the three of them, Kurama and Hiei are always so up-tight, especially Hiei, so I got them to start drinking. Hiei likes tequila, especially with the worm, and Kurama seems to love cherry brandy with coke. Now, Kurama's drunk." Hiei looked tipsy, and gave Yusuke a drunk glare. Kurama opened his eyes slightly, and proclaimed softly, "I'm not drunk." Kagome went to him. "You're drunk." "I'm not drunk." Kagome stopped the useless fight. _'Are soo.'_ she thought, seeing him grab for a cup of a red drink with cherries on the bottom. She knew that it was cherry brandy, but it still made her think the scene to be weird. He was about to place it to his lips, when Kagome swiped it, and put it out of reach. She grabbed for Kurama's hands and brought him up to stand on his feet. He was more steady than Kagome thought. "It's time to go now Kurama." Hiei spoke to Yusuke, not noticing Kurama and Kagome leave. "Detective, I promise you this: When I am not drunk. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." He spoke slowly, before pasting out, leaving a drunk Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing after Hiei. Kagome walked with Kurama to his house, glad that they all were in a close vicinity of eachother. Sooner than she thought, they were at Kurama's house. She tried the door, but it was locked, so she went into Kurama's pants pocket to retrieve the key, making him almost silently moan. When she unlocked the door and brought Kurama and herself in the house she put the key on the table next to the door, and noticed a note.

**Kurama, your father, brother and I have went on the trip to Greece, I tried to call your cell phone three times, I left two messages.**

**Be home in a month, behave yourself and have fun with Kagome.**

** Love,**

** Mom.**

Kagome sighed, relieved that they were alone. She trudged Kurama to his room, and sat him down on his bed. She grabbed him some P.J.'s and handed them to Kurama. "Put these on." Kurama nodded dazedly, and stripped. Kagome at first couldn't look away, but then it hit her, and she couldn't look away fast enough. When he was finished dressing in his green P.J.'s she lead him to the bed, and made him lay down, he pulled at her, and, slightly blushing, laid next to him, and promptly fell asleep.

-KYkyKyky-

Kurama woke up to a splitting headache. Grabbing at his head, he wondered why he felt so crappy. Then he remembered: He was drinking with Yusuke and the others when Kagome brought him home, the rest was a blur. He looked around, he was in his room. He heard a little murmur beside him. He looked down and was shocked. Kagome was asleep beside him. He began to quietly freak out. _'What happened? Why is she in my bed with me? Did we-? Could we have-?'_ While he was thinking, he felt Kagome awaken. "Ku-Kurama? Are you alright?" Kurama looked at her. She seemed okay. "Kagome" Kurama looked away. "What happened last night, I remember you coming to Yusuke's, that's all, what happened after that?'' Kagome looked at him, and smiled. "I got you here, you get undressed, put on your pajamas, and you went to bed, making me stay with you." Kurama nodded in understanding, relieved he hadn't done anything to her, yet. "I am going to have a shower to get rid of this hang over headache, is that okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Kurama smiled back and went to the bathroom connected with his bedroom. When he was about to get in, he checked on Kagome, and she was fast asleep on the bed. Kurama was okay with that, and went back to his shower.

KkKk-

Kagome woke up, and looked around the room right away, looking for Kurama. She couldn't find him, so she thought he might still have been having his shower, but she could not hear any running water. She went to the bathroom door, and knocked once. No answer. SHe knocked louder. Still nothing. This time, when she knocked, she called out, "Kurama?" When she still didn't get a reply, she started to worry. _'What if he slipped and hit his head and got a concussion? Or he fell in the shower and drowned in the water!'_ Kagome was freaking out, so she slammed the door open and stopped. Kurama was in the tub, but when the door opened and slammed into the wall, he jumped up, standing to see who it was. He calmed down when it was only Kagome. Kagome calmed when she realized he was okay, then she realized something else: Kurama wasn't wearing any clothing! Blushing, she turned around. "Sorry!" She said quickly. She heard the sounds of Kurama getting out of the water, and after a few seconds, his footsteps going to her, she looked. He put on a white towel around his waist, still slightly dripping water. He looked at her. "Kagome, what is wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome gulped, eyes glued to Kurama's body, she tried moving them to his eyes, and she answered him. "When I woke up I remember you telling me you were having a shower, but I didn't hear the water running, so I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I called for you, and still you didn't answer, so I thought you might have gotten hurt." Kagome looked down, waiting for him to laugh or something. Instead, he hugged her, and whispered, "I am sorry Kagome, I was going to have a shower, but I decided to instead have a bath, it helped get rid of my headache, but that is okay, you didn't know." and Kurama kissed her. Kagome put her hands on his shoulders, when she felt bare skin, and suddenly remembering he was only wearing a towel. She backed up, and just as hid towel was falling, he caught it, wrapping it around himself better, smirking and blushing at the same time as Kagome was just blushing. "I'll be outside waiting for you." She called as she left and closed the door behind her.

Kagome went to his bed, and lay on her back, hands clasped behind her head, deep in thought. She did not deny that she didn't see Kurama back there, before he put the towel on, and she definitely couldn't deny that she liked what she saw, even if it was just a quick glance. She also couldn't deny that she wanted him now, not wait until she was eighteen. But she knew he wouldn't agree to such, and she understood why. Kagome felt Kurama looking at her, so she opened her eyes. His face was right next hers, and his eyes were golden. He closed the distance, and kissed her. When he pulled back, he went on the bed and put his legs on either side of Kagome so he was straddling her hips. Kagome gasped, but Kurama went back to kissing her. He then nipped lightly across her lips, making her release a moan. Kagome could feel that Youko was turning into his demon body, and it made her think of the first time when she freaked out, and pushed that thought away. Kagome pulled away from Youko, and grabbed his arms. Then with a mighty heave, she twisted it so she was now straddling him, and he used the freedom of his clawed hands to roam around on her body while she kissed him senseless. Suddenly, Kurama did what she had done, so he was now on her. He pulled both of her wrists in one of his, and pulled them above her head, making her back arch upwards. He pulled a rose from his silver hair and made it his Rose Whip, Kagome tried to back up, but she noticed it had no thorns, and it was wrapping around her wrists so Youko could let her go and torment her body with kisses, licks, and nips all the way to her hips where he stop, and Kagome growled in protest, but he just looked at her as to sear this moment in his mind. "I will stop here for now, but sooner or later I will finish this off, I can promise you that." and he moved off of her as the whip became a rose. Kagome tried to give him back the rose, but he just shook his head and told her to keep it. Kagome was about to sigh in sadness, when Youko kissed her, and whispered in a gleeful voice. "Do not worry love, we have a whole month to be together, right now we should check up on Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." Kagome could only agree, and they got ready and went to check on the three.

-AaAa-

Angela was having a vision in her sleep. She was outside of a a burning building that she recognized: It was one of the rooms that were away from her castle/her mother's castle. She could tell that she was crying, and her throat was sore from yelling. Movement caught her eyes, and looked at her arms, and mentally gasped. In her arms was two babies. One was silvered haired and silver eyed with little dog ears adorning the child's head. The second had curly red hair and golden eyes, also with dog ears. Angela's eyes watered as she knew who they were: Her and Inuyasha's children, and then she blacked out. When she woke up, her first instincts were to try and find the children, when she realized they weren't alive yet, and curled in on herself, wondering what the vision was telling her, the only emotions she could feel from it was sadness, fear, and scared. "Angela! Angela what's wrong?" She heard Inuyasha call to her, and she blindly hurled herself at him, and grabbed the front of his shirt, knowing that she should never tell him the dream, ever. Angela looked at him, and calmed down. "It is alright Inuyasha, it was just a bad dream." Inuyasha nodded and curled up behind her and they both fell back to sleep, as Angela thought of those two children.


	15. Chapter 15

-KYkyKyky-

The house was like a war zone. The house was full of alcohol beverage boxes, bottles, and plastic or paper cups. On one couch was Yusuke; asleep, but starting to wake up. Kuwabara was also asleep, but he didn't seem to be waking up yet, he was on the chair. Hiei was on the floor, asleep, and slight sighs that he would wake up soon. "Great party last night, to bad you couldn't have stayed, Kurama." Yusuke said, sounding better than last night. "Although, judging by how much you had last night you must have had a horrible hang over, right?" "Yes, I did have a bad hang over, but some sleep and a bath helped me." Yusuke grinned evilly, then reclined, and asked in a casual tone, "so, what did your mother say about you coming home drunk, or did you go to Kagome's place?" Kurama could tell Kagome was starting to blush. "we did not go to her house, nor did my mother say anything, since she, my step-father, and step-brother, have gone away for a month." Yusuke gave a low whistle. "Sooo, what did you do last night?" Kagome was now getting aroused from the thoughts he was putting in her head. _'Wow, just the thought of something makes her more aroused then almost every woman I slept with, even if I tormented her first, I would love to torment her and see how high her arousal can go.'_ Youko said, and Suuichi was too stunned to talk, and Kurama could only agree. "We only laid together while we fell asleep, and this morning I had a bath, then came here." Yusuke looked disappointed, when they heard a groan, and they all looked. Hiei was coming to, and they all wondered what Yusuke's fate was. Hiei sat up, and placed a hand to his head as he groaned again. "I will never eat another worm again." Kagome squeaked in a low voice, and looked at Yusuke. "You gave him a vodka WORM?" Yusuke shrugged, uncaring. "Yea, he said he could handle it, but that was what pretty much got him drunk. And actually, it's tequila, not vodka." Kagome glared at Yusuke. "I don't care, Vodka, Tequila, it's all the same: Alcohol." Youko was impressed, Kagome was really good at fighting with her words, she had a good fighting spirit. "WHAT? You ate THREE worms?" Kagome looked a little sick, so Kurama grabbed her arm. "We should go, hopefully Kuwabara wakes up soon. Don't fight you two." Without waiting for a reply, he left with Kagome.

While Kurama was taking Kagome to his place, he spotted someone following them. When he was in his room, he put Kagome to bed, and gave her a sip of sleeping potion he made, and went outside. He waited by the forest near his house until he could sense the person, and called out, "who are you? What do you want?" Suddenly a blond haired, grey eyed young man of about his age came out of the forest, and smiled. "Hello, old friend. It is nice to meet you again, although, I do not know of how I should address you now, how might you wish me to call you?" "Who are you?" The man didn't even blink. "My name I use here is Hyosuke, but you know me as someone else." Suddenly, Hyosuke began to change, and when Kurama saw who Hyosuke was, he gasped._ 'No, it is, really him?'_

-YUyuYUyu-

Yusuke was staring at Hiei, and at Kuwabara. Hiei looked at Yusuke. "So, are you just gonna stare at me until Kuwabara wakes up, or what?" Hiei didn't even look at Kuwabara. "I do not care when, or if, that stupid oaf wakes up." Yusuke chuckled. "Soo, shall we talk about Yukina then?" Hiei glared at Yusuke, but didn't answer. "You still haven't told her yet, have you?" "No." Hiei said coldly. "You going to wait until you die then? Wonder how Yukina will feel about that one." Hiei grounded out: "I will not tell her, even if I am dying." "Then you wish her to live saddened at the fact that she couldn't find her brother, just like Hikaru did to Amaya?" Hiei looked Yusuke straight in the eyes. "What Hikaru did was wrong. Besides, I'm a exile, a thief, a-" Yusuke sighed, and said ""a convict, a felon, and Yukina deserves better than that" I know, I know, you say it everytime either me or Kurama push on this subject. I just wonder by your tone of voice each time who you are trying to convince more: us, or yourself?" Hiei looked away, and there was silence in the room. Yusuke sighed, "Kuwabara will be awakening any moment now." "Hm." Hiei replied, and they were immersed with silence again until Kuwabara woke up.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama was shocked to see who was is place of Hyosuke. "How did you come to obtain a body, Kuronue?" Kuronue laughed happily, and pointed to his form. "That, my friend, is a long story, one I will soo happily share with you." Kurama nodded. "It all started about eighteen years ago, you and I raided a mansion, but it did not go as we planned. We were chased by some guards, then while we were running my pendant snapped. I went back for it, and was killed. Now all of that you know, but what you do not know is this; when I died, I believed that if you were to die, you would join the human world, so I did the same. I journeyed into Human world, and found a woman that was pregnant, and I became one with the child. I am the same as you, a demon soul in a human body with another human soul inside. Hyosuke and I have our arguments, but one day I saw you, and I knew that you were the boy that housed my friend, Youko. I have been watching you for about two years, only now having the courage to speak to you." Kurama nodded, and said, "come, I need to check on Kagome, you are welcomed to come into my house, if you like." "That would be most gracious, thank you..." Kuronue ended in a questioning tone. "Please, In public or with my family, call me Suuichi. When in private, or with my friends, or girlfriend, call me Kurama, unless I am as Youko, then call him Youko." "Thank you, Kurama." Kurama entered the house with his old friend and ex-thief partner behind him. _'Kurama, let me take over, I wish to speak with Kuronue in person.' _Youko said, _'Youko, is that a wish decision? Is he to be trusted?'_ Suuichi asked. Youko growled, _'of course he is to be trusted, he is my old friend and partner in crime.' _Kurama let Youko out, and he quickly transformed into his own body. "Good to see you in the old body I use to see, Youko." Kuronue said respectfully. Youko hugged Kuronue, and said "it is good to see you also in your own body, I thought that you would have died then, but you are a smarter bat demon than I believed you to be." Kuronue pulled away. "Let us go, your future mate is starting to waken." Youko nodded and went in.

-KkKk-

Kagome woke up, and wondered what happened to her. _'I remember being slightly tired, then Kurama gave me a drink, then I started feeling exhausted, then I fell asleep.' _Kagome thought for a moment, when something finally clicked. _'That drink he gave me, it must have made me sleepy.' Kagome got mad. 'He made me fall asleep. That jerk!'_ She heard the door open, and she laid still, eyes closed, waiting to see who it was. The aura was Youko's, and she felt it getting closer to her, until she could kill him, him breath was warm and ticklish on her nose. "Stop pretending to be asleep. I know you are awake." Kagome felt his breath move away, and she pulled herself into a sitting position. Remembering the drink, she became angry. "Youko, why did you have me drink a drink that made me fall asleep?" Youko looked at her. "Kurama merely did it so we could talk to someone that was following us lately, and knowing you, you would have wanted to come, which would not have been a wise choice." "Ohh," Kagome looked down at her clenched fists, slowly unclenchng them, she looked back up at Youko. "Who was it?" Youko moved from the doorway, and said: "An old friend" Kagome saw the silhouette of someone, and she turned on the end side table lamp, showing a bat demon with black hair in a high ponytail, and an old hat, indigo eyes, and bat wings. "Who are you?" Kagome slowly got out of the bed, as the demon walked slowly to her, as id Kagome would run if he moved to fast. The demon gently held her hand and lightly kissed it, like a gentlemen. "Hello Kagome, I am Kuronue." Kagome liked this demon, he seemed nice. Kuronue turned to Youko. "Youko, I have to go now, my human mother will be wondering where I am, but I will be back again." Youko smiled, and Kuronue left through the window. Youko closed it after Kuronue and just stood there. "Kagome, are you not going to bed, it is nighttime." Kagome said, "I can't, I have already slept enough and I am not even slightly tired." Youko sighed, but Kagome was not going to take this. While he had his back to her, she walked towards him, Youko, sensing her, turned around to face her. She kept moving closer, and he moved back, until his back hit the wall, and she closed the space between them. Grabbing the front of his tunic, she stretched so she could kiss him. He kissed her back almost imminently, and she began walking backwards, pulling Youko as well. She reached the bed, and let herself fall backwards onto the comfy bed, bringing Youko with her. When Youko realized this he pulled away. "Kagome, please stop, we should not do this, I may lose control and take you here and now." Kagome shuddered, but with pleasure, and kissed his neck. "Youko, I promise things wont get out of hand." Youko laughed quickly, "yes, you want it just as much as I do; more maybe." Kagome looked at him. "I promise." Youko sighed, but shook his head, Kagome sighed, nodded in understanding, and went to make them some dinner.

-HhHh-

Hanako had watched her child for some time now, and she knew that they needed to get together, so she cast a spell on her from the past to the Angela and Inuyasha.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha and Angela were in the forest, just looking at the moon; it was almost full. Inuyasha suddenly had an almost need inside of himself, he was sure Angela could feel it, because she turned around and began kissing him. Inuyasha couldn't help but kiss back, and grab her by the waist to make her rub against himself. Suddenly, it seemed he couldn't stop, in what seemed like a flash, him and Angela were kissing, then it got more intimate, Angela removed his modern era burgundy pull-over shirt. Inuyasha removed her scarf necklace, and her navy blue vest and tore her white tank top off of her. When he finished with her shirt, Angela was panting, and so was Inuyasha, Angela removed her black silk bra before Inuyasha could "remove" it. Inuyasha however, got the ties of her hair piece and pulled, making her hair fall all around himself and her. Her hair was soft and straight, hanging all the way to the backs of her knees. Inuyasha rubbed his hands lightly over Angela's naked flesh, making her moan and shiver with anticipation. Inuyasha grinned, and let her go, placing her on her back on the forest floor, and slowly, very slowly, removed her pants, and her silky black modern underwear. Angela growled, wanting to remove his clothes, so he let her. Slowly, just like him, she removed his pants, but, unlike herself, he wore no underclothes, he never really did, he liked the modern stuff better, but he didn't put them on that day.

-AaAa-

Angela growled in pleasure and placed a kiss under his bellybutton, making Inuyasha whine pitifully. Angela moved so her back was facing Inuyasha, and she felt him brush against her, and him licking the nape of her neck. She felt all this, until her pulled her into the dog demon position, and she only felt him after that, his member inside her, moving slowly. His hands, placed beside her body and levering himself so he could move his hips. She was barely aware of herself growling and moaning and moving herself to the rhythm. Then she and him both went wild, until they both went unconscious. Angela woke up with Inuyasha sleeping with her in his arms. She moved to have a better look at him. The morning sun slightly hitting his features, his face a serene and content display, and one ear gently curled; he looked absolutely adorable. His ear twitched and he opened his eyes, smiled for a spit second, until he seemed to remember something, and looked pained, before getting in a sitting position, and looking away from Angela. She went to touch him, and he flinched! ANgela became scared, and went closer. "Inuyasha?" Angela said, but he didn't turn to look at her "Inuyasha?" this time, Inuyasha sighed, and looked at her. "Yes?" He sounded totally upset. Angela was starting to winder if it had to do with her and that he mated her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and anger boiled inside of her. "Inuyasha, why are you acting like you can barely stand me? Is it because you are mated to me?" Angela finally lost the battle, and started to cry, she crumpled into a heap and sobbed, Inuyasha quickly turned around and hugged her shaking form to himself. "Angela, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, it's just, I wasn't intending on mating you here, then, I wanted to wait, but instead I mated you here" Inuyasha huffed, "you must hate me now." Angela looked up at him; shocked. "W-why would I be mad at you? It is not like you made me or anything, I chose to do it as much as you did. Heck, I could not even control myself." "Me neither." Inuyasha said. "We must have wanted eachother that much, we could not have waited any longer." Angela reasoned, Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Angela smiled, "maybe we should get dresses and get out of here, right?" Inuyasha grinned, and agreed. Silently, they helped eachother dress the other, until Angela picked up her white top; it was in shreds. They both looked at it helplessly, and laughed so hard, Angela just threw it away and wrapped herself in her vest, and zipped it up. When they both were dressed, minus Angela's shirt and also destroyed hair string, she went on Inuyasha's back, and he carried her all the way to Kagome's house to wait for her and Kurama.


	16. Chapter 16

-KIkiKIki-

Kikyo was sitting in the uplifted roots of a tree, waiting for her soul collectors to bring her souls. She had been needing more souls more frequently lately. Kikyo gave a little laugh, it was a dead and cold laughter. _'I never thought this would happen to me, I have heard of what happens to someone if they only have half a soul, but I never believed that it would happen to me. There is only one thing I can do now, and that is the two things I want to accomplish; one, to take back my soul and two, Inuyasha. That will be easy enough when I kill Kagome.'_ Kikyo grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows, waiting for her soul collectors so she could find Kagome and kill her.

-SAsaSAsa-

Sango woke up, and looked to her side. Miroku was sleeping comfortably next to her. They had been seriously wounded, and they still were recovering, but they were almost fully recovered. Sango got out of bed, and dressing from a sleep kimono to a casual white kimono, she went out to see the six demons. Correction, she went out to speak with Chuu. She found him with the other five guys, training on the trees. As soon as Chuu saw Sango, he stopped his attack on the trees, and gave her a warm and friendly smile. She smiled back, but Chuu seemed to see that she wanted to talk to him alone, because he turned to his friends, saying that he'd he back later, and went to her as they went walking through the forest. Sango stopped, and looked at Chuu, he did the same. "Chuu, we need to talk about something." Chuu nodded, "yes, I understand." "Me and Miroku, we are together now, and that means there is no need to make him jealous anymore." Chuu gave her an understanding look. "I guess we wont have a chance together then?" Sango looked sincerely at him. "Chuu, you know that I loved Miroku, and I am sorry,but me and Miroku belong together. I am sorry." Chuu sighed, but looked at her kindly. "That's alright love, I can understand what your saying." Sango gave him a real smile that shone happiness. "Thank you Chuu, for understanding, and I hope you find a woman that can and will love you with everything."

-KkKk-

After dinner, Kagome sat on Kurama's lap, talking. "Hey Kurama, I think soon we should go back to the past to finish the search." Kurama looked at her in disbelief. "What? You just got back from there, why must we leave so soon?" Kagome smiled at him. "Because, I feel the battle with Naraku is close, and we must be ready." "Well, I say we have a good group with us: Inuyasha, Angela, Sango, Miroku, Chuu, Jin, Rinku, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, Hiei, myself, and you." Kagome looked at him, like he had forgotten something. "Don't forget Sesshomaru, Kagura, maybe Koga" Kagome looked away, "but we may need more humans with us as well." Kurama smiled. "Then how about Yusuke and Kuwabara? We can go over now and ask them." Kagome smiled brightly."Yes, that is a good idea." Kagome got off of Kurama, under duress, and put on her shoes as Kurama did the same. They walked the way to Kuwabara's, almost certain that they were there now, and not at Yusuke's; Kurama was right.

They knocked on the door, and they heard a shout, and the door was opened by a tall woman, she had long light brown hair and equally brown eyes. She wasn't looking at them at first, she was busy yelling in the house. "Kazuma, you are NOT leaving this house to see Yukina until you do your chores! Got that!" the woman looked at Kagome and Kurama, and Kurama smiled. "Hello Shizuru, It is nice to see you again." Shizuru softened her expression. "Hello Kurama, who is this?" Kurama gestured to Kagome. "This is my fiance Kagome, Kagome, this is Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru." "Hello" Kagome said immediately. "Hey" Shizuru said. "Shizuru, is Kuwabara and Yusuke here at the moment?" "Yea, my baby bro is here, as well as Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, and Keiko. You want to come in?" Kurama nodded, "yes, please." Shizuru motioned them in, and they removed their shoes. They followed her into the living room. They, she saw Yusuke, Hiei, Keiko, and Botan. Kagome and Kurama sat down. "Hey sis, why can't I do the chores AFTER I see my lovely little love-?" Kuwabara looked at Kagome and Kurama. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama looked at Kuwabara. He was wearing a blue bandanna tied to cover his hair, but some still came out in the front and back. He also wore an apron with kittens all over it. Kagome was shaking beside Kurama, he could tell she was trying not to laugh at him. "We came here to ask if you and Yusuke might want to to help Kagome and I in saving the past from Naraku soon." Yusuke jumped up with a big smile on his face. "Hell ya! I'm in." Kurama smiled at his enthusiastics. Kuwabara grinned also, then Shizuru gave him a glare, and he backed up, then looked back to Kurama. "Maybe when I'm done with my chores I'll come, but I can't right now." Kurama nodded, "I understand, we will leave when you are ready." Hiei look at Kurama. "You have to come too, Hiei. This is our mission." Hiei glared at Kurama, and he spoke in a cold, quiet voice that made the temperature in the room instantly drop several degrees lower. "Kurama, do not think that I am incompetent. I know our mission, and I will finish the mission with you. That is all." Kurama felt the wash of guilt and sadness; he had hurt his friends feelings with his insecure words. Kurama knew he had to apologize, but not then, later. "Hey, Kurama? I was wondering if someone could come with us?" Kurama, pretty sure he knew who Kuwabara wanted to come along, put on a wondering tone. "And whom might you wish to bring with us?" Kuwabara's eyes were filled with love, as he said, "Yukina." Hiei shot daggers at Kuwabara. Yusuke started to laugh. Smiling, Kurama went back to serious. "Kuwabara, you do know the risk of bringing Yukina into the past? It is dangerous." Kuwabara smiled, "that is why I will protect her." "Hold on" Shizuru spoke up, "I'm coming with you boys." Keiko stood up. "Me too." "And me." Botan added.

Yusuke jumped up to Keiko, no longer laughing, said, "are you crazy? You heard Kurama, it's dangerous there, and I don't want you to get hurt!" Keiko scowled at him, "Yusuke, we went to the Dark Tournament for you boys, and it was dangerous, but we're okay, so we're coming with you." Keiko said in a tone that was sure and unwavering. Yusuke sighed, nodded, and flopped down on the couch again. "Keiko." Kagome spoke up and Keiko looked at her. "I just want to tell you all about the way the feudal era is for my friends and I, before you make up your minds; We're fighting a horrible half demon named Naraku. He is super strong and likes to hurt people and get them to betray their friends, he's done it many times before, and there is a chance that if you come, he'll try to make you hate us, and also, when we're not battling Naraku, we're helping others out and battling other demons. I have a demon slayer friend that can help you learn the basics of battling with weapons and maybe she can find some for you to borrow, so I guess it will be okay." The three girls nodded. "Kuwabara, you should also find out if Yukina will agree to coming first, before you say she's coming." Kagome told him. Kuwabara grinned, "alright, I'll go see-" "I will go see her and ask, I am faster than you are." Hiei said before he disappeared out of the door. Kurama took this all in with an amused smiled. Kurama noticed Kagome looking at Keiko strangely. "Keiko" Kagome called, Keiko looked at her. "Yes, Kagome?" "I would like to see you hands, can I?" Keiko nodded, and offered her hands. Kagome put them in between her own, closed her eyes in concentration, and let her aura out, following through her hands, into Keiko, and around her. When Kagome seemed to find what she was searching for in Keiko, she let her aura return to her. Kagome smiled at Keiko, "well, Keiko seems to have spiritual powers, she's a priestess." Everyone was shocked.

Kagome looked at Keiko. Keiko finally spoke, "but, I don't have any power." Kagome sighed. "Well, since your a priestess of this time like me, we didn't have anyone train us so our power is like behind a glass window for you now, but if you want, I could break it out for you, if you want." Keiko nodded furiously, and Kagome took her hands. Kagome began to glow purple, and the glow was spreading up Keiko's arm, until Keiko's eyes opened wide, and with a sound that sounded like shattering glass, she glowed orange. Kagome relished Keiko and she sank to the ground, and the orange and purple lights stopped. Kurama was imprested. Yusuke didn't. Yusuke rushed to Keiko and held her in his arms. "Keiko?" He whispered, when he didn't get a response he looked at Kagome was anger in his eyes. Kurama got up and went in front of Kagome, to protect her. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP?" Yusuke yelled at her. "She is fine, Yusuke, she just needs to recover from the power that now runs through her, it's the same that happened when my powers surfaced, it made me exhausted, she will be fine, give her time." Kagome said rationally. Hiei walked in just then, he looked at Kagome and Kurama, the he looked at Yusuke holding Keiko. He shrugged, muttered; "I do not care." and went to a corner of the room, saying in a louder voice; "Yukina said yes, that she would come." Kuwabara smiled. Keiko began to stir in Yusuke's arms, so he laid her down on the couch, and she woke up, a lot more powerful then when she fell unconscious. _'Naraku's in big trouble now.' _


	17. Chapter 17

Hiei was walking on his way to Amaya's, thinking about when he went to visit Yukina. It was partly because he was seeing if she would come with them to the feudal era; which he hoped she wouldn't, since it was dangerous and she could get hurt, but he also wanted her to come, so he can be near her without suspicion. And partly he just wanted to see his sister, even if she didn't know who he was to her. He loved Yukina as a sister, he was even protective of her like a brother, but he knew that he could never tell her that he was his brother. _"I just wonder by your tone of voice each time who you are trying to convince more: us, or yourself?"_ Hiei glared at nothing in particular, just the words Yusuke spoke. They were absolutely right, it wasn't that he "couldn't", more as he "wouldn't" tell her. He loved her, but he didn't want her to cry, and he figured that he would make her cry if she found her brother. "Hi Hiei, I'm glad to see you again." Hiei looked up, just before he was ambushed and hugged by the beautiful young woman, Amaya, with her long flowing hair like a waterfall down her back, her blue bangs that stopped at her eyebrows, and long hair on either side of her bangs that was almost as long as the rest of her hair. Sapphire eyes, showing everything about herself, and she being about his height, just a few inches shorter. Hiei slowly hugged her back. "Hm, I told you I would come." Hiei said with a softness in his voice he never had for anyone, except Yukina. Amaya slowly released Hiei, and tugged him to her house by the hand, which Hiei didn't mind. "Hello, Amaya." Kurama suddenly came out of the shadows. "What is he doing here?" Letting go of Amaya's hand, he went in front of her. "What are you doing here, fox?" Kurama smiled, making Hiei that more angry. "I was just wondering why you left us so abruptly, so I followed you here." Hiei growled out, "Kurama, I left so I could visit Amaya like I promised her when I was here last." "So, you come here often?" Hiei started glaring at Kurama. Kurama though, didn't seem to mind being glared at by him. Kurama sighed, "Hiei, you do not need to keep Amaya hiding behind you, I will not hurt her." After Hiei let Amaya move from behind him, Kurama continued; "I also wanted to apologize for what I said at Yusuke's house; I never meant to hurt your feelings, I was just joking with you. But I am sorry." Kurama bowed his head in sadness and shame, and began walking away, Hiei had seen him do such things before, and knew he was sincere. "Kurama" He called, making Kurama stop and look at him. Hiei looked straight at him. "Apology accepted, so stop acting sad, before Kagome sees you acting like that and yells at me for making you upset." Kurama laughed, "yes, I am positive she would do that as well." Kurama nodded to Amaya, turned, and left Hiei and Amaya alone.

Hiei shrugged and followed Amaya to her place, which was a cavern behind a waterfall. Inside it was at the entrance, a hall that looked very well done, then a round room with three other halls, one connecting to an underwater stream; used as the bathroom. The second ended in two rooms, one huge bedroom and the other a smaller bedroom. Hiei and Amaya stayed in the living room, they sat down comfortably on her blue love seat. "Do you like it?" Amaya asked Hiei when they were settled. "Hm." Hiei nodded, meaning, he did. Amaya covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled at Hiei's typical answer, remembering that it took her some time to get use to it. Hiei looked at her. "Amaya" Amaya looked at him. "Hm, do you live in this cave? You could live in a house if you wished. Why do you not?" Amaya looked at her hands, which were clasped together in her lap. "I like it better living in nature, especially near water. I can not live like that in a house. Besides, do you not feel better in nature than locked in a house made of wood, rock, and cement." Hiei's eyes widened. _'She is right. I prefer the outside than a house.'_ "You are right, Amaya." Amaya yawned. "Yes, most demons seem to like nature, like in the demon world." Hiei could only agree. They were silent for a few minutes. Hiei felt a weight on his shoulder, and looked. Amaya had fallen asleep on his shoulder, making Hiei smile gently at her sleeping form. Amaya spoke incoherently in her sleep, and lolled her head, so she was laying her head on the back of the couch and Hiei's shoulder. Hiei stared at her as she let her mouth open slightly. Hiei felt something inside him, wanting something; something he neither knew nor wanted to know what it was. _'How am I going to get out of this?'_ Hiei sighed, and got comfortable as he slowly fell asleep with Amaya still on his shoulder.

-AaAa-

Angela looked through her lashes at Inuyasha. It was getting dark, and Kagome had still not returned. Angela cuddled into Inuyasha's back more, and heard his inward gasp, and she smiled at the power she had over her dog mate. She squirmed a little more to get his attention. Inuyasha's arms that was around her waist, tightened, and he growled. Angela's ear twitched as he put his mouth to the back of her said ear. "Stop doing that. It's making it hard to focus." Angela smirked. "Focus on what?" Inuyasha whispered that he was focusing on not doing certain things to her. Angela laughed again. "Why would you try not to do those things with me?" She knew Inuyasha was rolling his eyes, and he began kissing her neck. Knowing where this was going, Angela got up, and took Inuyasha somewhere else to be alone and uninterrupted.

-KHkhKHkh-

Kuronue transformed into his own body, and went to wait for Kurama. Kuronue was at his window, unintentionally, watching his friend with the woman he met just days before. Kuronue had a feeling that he should move, run. But he didn't know why, so he ignored it. Suddenly he heard whistling; the sound when a sword was flying through the air at a very fast speed. Kuronue jumped at the nick of time. He looked around, holding his side as blood blossomed there, where the sword had just slightly cut him. Kuronue, looked around, and saw a figure all in black, running at him with his sword out. Kuronue tried to dodge again, but the demon had caught him. Holding the blade to his neck, the demon looked at him with red eyes. "Who are you, and why are you here?" the small demon asked in a very cold voice. Before Kuronue could answer the demon, he heard Kurama yell: "Hiei, stop that. Release him now." the demon, Hiei put his sword away, and looked at Kurama. "Fox, who is he? And why was he looking through your window?" Kurama smiled at the demon. "Hiei, this is my old friend, and partner in crime, Kuronue. Kuronue, this is my friend, and ex-thief partner, as well as one of my spirit detective team member, Hiei." "Hello." Kuronue said to Hiei. "Hm" Hiei said. Kurama turned t Kuronue. "Are you okay?" Kuronue gave a small smile, and lifted his hand from his side, looking at the blood on it, before licking a little, and smiled again. "Do not worry, it is just a small nick in my side; it will most likely heal in a few hours." "Why did you come here?" Kuronue smiled. "I came here to see and spend time with you and your mate-to-be." Kurama smiled, letting Youko transform. "That would be nice. Come." Youko turned his back, and Kuronue went into the house with Youko, and had a great time with Youko and Kagome.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kagome." Kagome looked at the newly retransformed Kurama. They were laying on Kurama's bed together, Kagome was on her side while Kurama spooned her with his body. "Yes?" Kurama smiled, "do you know what the date is?" Kagome looked at him; confused. Kurama smiled, and whispered in her ear. "It is almost September, your birthday. Also our wedding." Kagome smiled, "what colors will be our colors?" Kurama looked thoughtful. "How about... blue and red?" Kagome leaned against Kurama's chest. "Sounds like a good idea." Kagome looked up at Kurama. "Kurama, will you be the florist for the wedding?" Kurama looked mock thoughtful. "I do not know, I might have something coming up." Kagome giggled, "what?" Kurama nuzzled his nose on Kagome's cheek. "I have my future mate and mine's wedding." Kagome twisted, so she could kiss Kurama's cheek. "Well, I'm sure your mate will be okay with you being a liiittle busy helping me with my wedding."

Kurama laughed, "yes, I am sure she would let me." Kagome smiled, then she looked like she was looking at something distant. "Kurama?" Kurama sobered as she spoke. "Yes Kagome?" "Where will we live when we get married?" Kurama was confused at the question. 'Is it not obvious? We'll get our own house.' Youko mentally shook his head, 'idiot, she is not talking about where exactly, she means "when"?' Kurama was shocked he didn't think of it, but he pushed that aside. "Why Kagome? Where do you want to live?" Kagome's eyes began to tear up. "I'm not saying that this place is bad, but I prefer to live in the feudal era, it feels better to me. I know you have many things here to live for; your mother, your spirit detective team, your friends, college..." Kagome was turned around, and she saw that Kurama knew what she was saying. "What are you talking about?" "I think that this won't work, I can't stay here, I love the past, but you would probably want to stay here, so...'' she looked down. Kagome was turned around to face Kurama. "Are you talking about us breaking it off and you love in the past while I live here?" Kagome nodded, tears running down her face faster than waterfalls. A loud growl made Kagome look at Kurama, and she gasped. Before she could make her mind function, she was abruptly hauled up and she lightly hit a wall.

"K-Kur-ama?" Kurama was in front of her, his arms were positioned on either side of her body, his eyes were a swirl of emerald green and bright gold. "Kagome, you are a fool. I love you, all three parts of our souls do, and you would have us condemned to lose you just when we ourselves are just learning to love you do such a thing?" Kagome, feeling light-headed, realized the emotions in Kurama's eyes; fear, sadness, anger. "Kurama, I am so sorry. I'm sorry." Kagome whimpered, and hugged Kurama close to her. Kurama wrapped his arms around Kagome as she cried. When she calmed down, she looked at Kurama and gave a small smile. "I'm okay now, thank you." Kurama kissed Kagome and Kagome looked away, "I will always be here for you." "Kurama, if we decide to still get married" Kagome hurried on as Kurama gave her an angry glance. "Where will we choose to live?" Kurama kissed Kagome's collar bone. "We will live in the past." He said simply.

Kurama licked Kagome's collar bone, but she didn't look at him. Kurama gave her collar bone a quick and not so soft nip. Kagome jumped, and looked at him. "Now that I have your attention, I wanted to tell you that I have a gift for you." Kurama placed his hand at Kagome's ears, and she almost jolted at the slithering near her ears. She felt something akin to a root or vine going through the pierced holes in each earlobe. When the moving stopped, Kurama pulled her hair back, whispered "beautiful" and gave her a mirror. Kagome saw a pair of unopened roses. Kagome for the second time that day, felt tears prickle her eyes as her vision in the mirror went blurry. "Thank you Kurama. They are so beautiful." "Just wait."

Suddenly, the blossoms opened, revealing two small, delicate white roses where the blossoms were. Kagome couldn't let her eyes leave the mirror image of the roses. "They are very special flowers, they can change color, as well as be used as a weapon." That sparked Kagome's attention. "What kind of weapon? Like a whip like yours?" Kurama smiled. "unfortunately, I do not know what form it will take for you; it changes with each person, and the powers the weapon contains also vary." Kagome looked with interested eyes at him. "When will I be able to use these weapons?" Kurama ruffled Kagome's hair, and said, "you will know when to use it." Then the doorbell rang, and he went to get it, and Kagome saw that the blooms were a pale blue. 'Sadness; of being without him.'

-AaAa-

"Can I look now?" Angela grumbled for the tenth time in the past half minute. "Yes you can, you impatient woman." Angela looked, and gasped. Inuyasha was holding a present day ring box, opened. Inside was a simple gold engagement ring. there were three hearts; two on the outside, the round tops connecting with the third- right side up, heart, and inside that hear was a single, small, special diamond. "I know we are already mates, but I know we should do the human tradition of rings as well. do you like it?"

-IiIi-

Inuyasha held his breath, waiting for Angela's answer. "I love it Inuyasha." Angela said in a clouded, small voice, but he heard it just fine. With a sigh of relief, he placed the ring on her left ring finger, and kissed her. Angela pulled back slowly. "Inuyasha, not that this isn't beautiful, but how did you get it? Did you rob a jewelery store?" Inuyasha looked away 'Should I tell her...?'

(Remembering what he did.)

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled as he flung his Tetsaiga in a left arc, creating many pieces of diamond. When the wave was over, he went over to the damaged trees of the forest to find the biggest, best diamond shards. When he was finished picking the top few, he went to a place that would give him money for natural resources, or so he heard from Kagome's mother. "Hello sir, may I help you?" Inuyasha walked up to the lady. "yes, I would like to exchange some diamonds for money." The lady nodded. "Let me see them sir." Inuyasha grabbed the bag at his back, and gave her five of the smaller ones; they both were the length of his forearm, and as thick as the biggest part of a baseball bat. The lady's eyes got huge as she took them in with her sight. Disbelief was plain on her face as she checked to see if they were real. When they all checked as real, she cleared her throat, and said; "I can give you 20 grand each." Inuyasha guessed that to be alot, so he agreed. He went to a jewelery store, and bought the small, gold ring, and presented it to Angela, who liked it.

(memory ending.)

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not telling you how I got the money, but I can tell you I did NOT steal from a store." Angela nodded in understanding, and Inuyasha sighed in relief. 'If only she knew...'

-YUyuYUyu-

Yusuke was lazing about, watching as his Keiko working on cleaning the little house they now lived in. "Hey Keiko, what are you doing? We're leaving soon so why clean?" Keiko huffed, "It is so we can leave, and it will be clean when we get back." Yusuke could feel Keiko's powers just under her skin. Keiko felt it also, because she crumpled to the floor and began to cry. Yusuke, never liking to see her cry rushed up to her and picked her up. "How will I ever b able to be near you guys again if my powers will destroy any demonic energy around?" "Shhh, we'll get through this, we always will." Yusuke took Keiko to bed, and made out with her until she fell asleep in exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

-MmMm-  
Miroku was relaxing under a beautiful tree with Sango resting on his lap. Miroku smiled; he had waited for her to be with him like this for a long time. Sure, they had been promised to each other for some time now, but she had not seemed to take him seriously. 'Of course, I have not been very faithful to her.' "Sango, I-" Sango twisted her body, and looked at him with curious eyes. Miroku gulped. "Miroku" Sango whispered in a quiet voice. "Y-yes, Sango?" "Why do you flirt with other woman?" Miroku looked away. " I have not flirted in a while, but now she asks." "I am unaware of why you ask this now, but the reason was that I loved you, but it did not seemed that you had the same feelings, so I at first it was to find someone to help me forget. When I could tell your feelings, I did it to open your true feelings. Why did you hide your feelings?" Sango looked down, "you really do love me?" Miroku could have thrown his hands into the air and groan in frustration, but he didn't. Sango sighed in relief, and then smiled. "I am glad to hear that."

-HhHh-  
Hanako was concentrating hard on what she knew she had to do. She was crossed-legged in a crystal orb of light, with three soul orbs in front of her; a dark purple one, a light blue one, and a red one. Hanako took a deep breath, and slit her forearm. She watched as her blood trickled down her arm, and landing on the grass, into the ground. She let her blood pool in three different spots. When she finally had three good-sized puddles, she wrapped a cloth around her cuts, and chanted an incantation. The souls flickered once, twice, three times, and one by one, dropped into the blood. Almost instantly the blood was absorbed into the souls, and they became bigger, slowly the soul orbs became bodies of light. 'I have to do this, even if I do not make it, they still have a chance. Inuyasha and Angela need this.' "My energy is yours, take it." the light bodies didn't move, then they finally moved, and the purple and blue ones touched Hanako on the shoulder first. When they finally absorbed enough they moved away. The red one touched her cheek, and kissed her, and Hanako kissed the soul back. It let go soon after, and Hanako almost fell to the ground, but she had one last thing to do. "I have risen thee, given you my blood and my energy, now I ask that you revive and regain your bodies." Hanako's vision was getting blurry, and she watched as the last thing she saw was the face of the red soul come into view.

-KIkiKIki-  
Kikyo felt three strong souls enter into the living realm. 'hmm, interesting.' Her soul collectors were there in an instant, feeding her souls, and Kikyo absently petted them. 'I have very little time left, but my collectors still are here for me. I am glad, they still help, they want the same thing as I, have Inuyasha as mine, and my whole soul back. They should be returning to the village from the well shortly.' Kikyo smiled, a real cold smile. 'That well, I never imagined that my reincarnation was from that well into five hundred years into the future, the soul that was in her had really shown me many things.' Kikyo sat down and waited for Kagome to arrive. 'After that, I will destroy Naraku and live with Inuyasha.'

-HKhkHKhk-  
'Kuronue, why do you insist that we come here of the time?' 'Because Hyosuke, I have a bad felling that something is going to happen, and Kurama and Kagome will leave.' Hyosuke laughed, 'yes, I can tell, but there is more liking for Kagome than for your Kurama, is it not?'Hyosuke felt Kuronue mentally attack, making him groan in pain. 'How do you like that, huh?' Hyosuke grimaced. 'You have been training your mental powers.' 'That is not all I have been "training".' Hyosuke suddenly felt the pain far worst than Kuronue's mental attack; it was of being torn from the control of his body. 'KURONUEEE!' 'Heh, heh. Human, I will always beat you.' 'Kuronue, I wish you could have picked a different body to imprison your soul in.' Kuronue was getting really ticked off now.'Yes, well if I could I would leave this body. I wonder if I killed myself, would I be rid of you?' There was a silence that penetrated throughout Hyosuke and Kuronue, and Kuronue mentally cursed to himself. 'Hyosuke, I did not mean-' 'It is okay Kuronue, I understand, I am just the body you possess. And the incontinent soul inside.' Kuronue felt bad about what he just caused, but he let it slip as Kagome looked through the window, smiled, opened it, and waved at him to come in and hello.

-KkKk-  
Kagome sighed as she walked into the living room. 'I'm glad Kurama's family are gone. That'll be another good reason of living in the feudal era; they weren't born yet.' Kagome stopped and looked out of one of the windows in the living room, one that showed a beautiful and semi-exotic flower garden. 'Kurama's doing, I bet.' Kagome was about to leave, when she saw that under some cherry trees, was Kuronue. Kagome opened the window, after getting Kuronue's attention, she smiled welcoming, and waved him in.

When he finally jumped through the window, he stood up and looked at her. Kagome smiled, and hugged Kuronue. "Hello Kuronue, it's nice to see you." Kuronue hugged her back lightly, but stiffened, and pushed Kagome back. At Kagome's look of confusion, Kuronue growled, and said; "If Kurama saw you hugging someone else, especially a male, he would become rather enraged, thinking that you loved another." "No, he wouldn't, he knows that as my friends, I give them hugs. Is that so bad?"

Kagome frowned, Kuronue was not acting his usual self. "Kuronue, I would never disallow my Kagome to embrace a male, just as she allows me to embrace a female, as long as it is only a friendly gesture." As soon as Kagome heard Kurama speaking, she turned around and hugged him tightly, when Kurama was finished his speech, he gave Kagome a kiss, and smiled at Kuronue. Kuronue grimaced, but he seemed happier to hear that. After they settled down, Kagome saw that Kuronue noticed the bags of stuff in the living room. Kagome and Kurama explained everything. Kuronue smiled, "I want to come." "Only if you behave. No. Causing. Trouble." Kurama said slowly. Kuronue nodded. Kurama's cell phone rang, he sighed, looked at the caller I.D., wen he saw who it was, he answered. "Hello Yusuke." after a moment, he mutely sighed. "No, Yusuke, we'll be back for the wedding." paused, "No, I do not wish for that. No, do not say how you or-" Kurama growled in an annoyed tone, closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "Okay, okay. Yes, fine, we'll have one, but only with the three of you. No more. I will see you shortly." Kurama flipped his phone closed, and smiled as Kagome moved closer. "Yusuke wants me to have a bachelor party with himself, Kuwabara, and Hiei before we leave, shortly." "May I come?" Asked Kuronue. "Of course you may." Kagome shook her head and watched as they left to the place.

Hi, sorry I haven't been uploading; lots of homework, evaluations, and most importantly, I had writer's block, I never really get it, but it was bad this time. I'll try to upload more often, but can't promise anything.


	20. Chapter 20

-HIDhidHiDhid-

Hideaki watched in amusement as his body began to form back as it was before. He looked down at the beautiful woman he thought to be dead. 'I believed her to have died, how was she brought back here?' "Hideaki? What are you doing here?" Hideaki looked at the male that had spoken. And if he had not known him long time ago in the similar state, he would never have known who this silver, really long haired man was with golden eyes, purple jagged strips on his cheeks, or the beautiful woman behind him was. "Inutaisho, it is nice to see you after so long, and your mate izayoi." Hideaki picked up his own mate, and he knew automatically that this was truly her, in a real body. 'How is alive?' "Hanako." He said soothingly. She didn't move. "Hanako?" This time, she moved a little. 'She is weak from exerting her body to bring the three of us back. She is brave.' "Hanako, wake up." This time, Hanako began coughing. 'She's alive.' Hideaki thought happily. Hanako, who had just finished her hacking spell, looked longingly into Hideaki's golden eyes. "Hideaki? What happened? I thought I was at death's door." Hideaki shook his head. "No, I am back now, I saved your life." He bent down and kissed Hanako. "I am glad for us to be back together in the living world. I have missed you." Hanako sighed, "as I have missed you, my love." Before Hideaki could kiss Hanako more, a throat was cleared, making the twosome look over. "Yes, well. If you two are fine with it, we would like to see our son again." Hanako rose up, and smiled. "unfortunately none of us can go see either Inuyasha, or Angela." And Hanako told everyone about her new life, and all about Angela's and Inuyasha's life.

-KAkaKAka-

Kagura opened her eyes to see the wind above and below her feather, herself, and Jin, the lovely Irish red-head laying in her arms, stroking his bright red hair. _'I have found my happiness with someone other than Sesshomaru, and with one thing else, I feel complete with Jin.' _Kagura's hand faltered as she thought about Sesshomaru, how he looked a little saddened at her choice, but since they had been spending a lot of time together, so of course he would be upset, but he let her go, knowing that holding on to her would be bad, and against her choice. _'Then why do I feel bad about leaving him?' _"Kagura, the wind around you is sad, and disturbed, why is that?" Kagura sighed. "I just wish I had not hurt Sesshomaru when I told him I loved you, and wished to be with you." Jin caressed Kagura's cheek bone, moving up to her pointed ear, and into her hair that was let down during there little "play-time". "Kagura, you are free to do what you wish, I love you just the same, no matter what." Kagura's eyes welled up with tears of love and admiration for Jin.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama frowned as he walked into the bar with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Lights of red, blue, green, and yellow flashed around as loud, fast music played and human danced to the beat. The bar also had exotic dancers dancing on platforms. _'Why did I let Yusuke choose the place we went?'_ Kurama didn't get an answer, nor did he believe he would get one. "Yusuke, why are we here?" Yusuke grinned. "because I thought it would be cool to go to a bar with lots of woman there, it is your bachelor party man! Your soon gonna be married, never to be able to just have fun, and you are the first of our group, so might as well injoy this while it lasts, won't be able to do so later." _'This is going to be a long night.' _Kurama thought, wishing he could be with his Kagome.

-KkKk-

Kagome was having a dream. The dream felt real, but she knew that it wasn't. She was floating in a void; black, and endless. Suddenly, a glow began in front of her. When the glowing was done, she looked. In place of the light, it was a bow and an arrow beside the bow, but they were very different from her regular ones. The bow limbs and grip was made of thick, spiky vine, with no thorns on the grip. the string was actually a thin and thorn less vine, and where the vine tided onto the bow limbs there were two red roses. The arrow was also strange; It was made of also a thorny vine, the tip was an extra big and sharp thorn, the feather was made of white rose petals.

Kagome reached out to grab the bow, and she heard a voice in her head. 'Mistress, the master has created us to protect you, but we cannot do so yet mistress, please mistress, when you are ready, we will be there to protect you, until then mistress.' "No wait, who are you? Why are you calling me "mistress"? What are you suppose to protect me from? And who is your master?" Kagome called out quickly. 'You will learn all of this shortly.' Then the voice, and the bow and arrow disappeared, and so did Kagome's dream.

Kagome jerked up in alarm before realizing that it was okay, and she instantly remembered her dream. Kuronue was next to her in an instant. "Kagome, are you okay? What happened?" Kagome took deep breaths and kept it up until her pulse was stabled before answering. "Yes, I'm okay, now at least. I just had a startling dream." Kagome looked around, seeing they were still at Kurama's house. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" Kuronue smiled sincerely at her. "You appeared tired, and since I knew we had a long travel ahead of the three of us, and decided that since Kurama was not here, that you should rest." Kagome nodded in understanding.

Kagome didn't sleep again after that dream, to wired and wanting to tell Kurama about it. 'Although, if this is a bachelor party, he most likely will get drunk, again. I'll have to have the others go ahead of us.' Kagome absently grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, and dialed her place. "Hello?" Sota answered. "Sota, hi. Is Inuyasha and Angela there?" "Yes sis. Inuyasha wants to talk to you." "Put him on." Kagome instructed. After a few minutes, Inuyasha's voice was shouting at her. "Kagome, where are you? You're late." Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I'm sending someone to go with you to the past, I want you to go with him and Angela, me and Kurama will catch up with the others shortly." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Fine." Inuyasha grumbled. "We'll be there later, okay Inuyasha?" Suddenly Angela's voice was on the phone. "Kagome?" "Hi Angela." "Inuyasha said you are not returning with us, is that true?" "Yes Angela" Kagome sighed, "not right away, but we'll be there." "Okay, I have to go, Inubaka wants us to go now." "Inubaka?" Kagome said in a confused voice, making Angela laugh. "Yeah, that's his new nickname I have for him. We have to go now Kagome, bye!" "Bye Angela." Kagome said before there was a click, showing that Angela had hung up.

Kagome, after telling Kuronue to go, was sitting in the living room, waiting for Kurama to come back. The front door opened and Kagome saw a very wobbly Kurama walk in. Kagome got up, and hugged him, loving the smell of his scent, also smelling the cherry alcohol mixed with his already wonderful smell. "Welcome back Kurama." Kagome looked up, and he was already kissing her, she didn't mind, and even kissed back. She could feel Kurama blindly remove his shoes, and he clumsily walked, with Kagome's help, all the way to their room, and he kissed her again, making her fall onto the bed, and he moved them more in the center of the bed.

"Kurama..." Kagome moans as Kurama left her mouth and kisses a trail down her face, to her neck, and her collarbone. Once he reached there, he paused, and promptly removed Kagome's shirt, then removed his own, so he could press his skin to Kagome's. When he realized that Kagome wore one more piece of clothing. He growled, and lifted her torso up, squeezing her closer to him, as he slowly unlatched the very Lacey bra, and in one swift motion, pulled it off of Kagome's arms and had it flying with both of their shirts. Kurama turned his gaze back to Kagome, and gave her a perfect smile, and laid her down slowly again. Kagome put her hand and ran it along on the top of Kurama's jeans, and he pressed his hips onto hers, and Kagome suddenly felt Kurama's hardness, and wanted to let him continue so badly. But, she knew that she couldn't, he wasn't himself at the moment, so it wouldn't be a good idea. "Kurama, stop." Kagome said calmly. He kept kissing down her body, she began to wiggle in discomfort, and in trying to escape. "Kurama, stop. Please stop." Kagome inhaled suddenly, as he began kissing her bellybutton. "Please..." she said one more time, in such a desperate voice, knowing that if he continued anymore, she'd forget about him not being himself.

At her desperate plead, Kurama quickly stopped, and looked at her. "Don't do this, Kurama. This isn't you doing this, not now." Kurama slowly nodded, closing his eyes, he got up off of her. He slowly went to his closet, and grabbed a long black shirt, and a pair of red pajamas. He clumsily passed her the shirt, and she knew that he was giving her the shirt to wear to bed, so she shrugged out of her blue denim skirt, and slipped on the shirt. It obviously was big on Kurama, because Kagome was practically swimming in it, and she watched as her drunk Kurama removed his pants and put on the beautiful red P.J.'s, which looked good on him. He grabbed the clothes from them both and put them in a hamper near his closet. When he finished that he went back to the bed, slipped in, put his arm around Kagome's waist, and tiredly, said "goodnight, Kagome." "Goodnight Kurama." and Kurama and herself fell fast asleep.

Kagome felt Kurama leave the bed, and wondered where he was going. She got up, and followed him to the washroom. She found him knelt over, heaving. Kagome gasped, tuned on the light, even if it momentarily blinded her, and helped him by moving his hair and whispered soothing words to him until he stopped throwing up. "Are you okay? Kurama?" Instead of answering, he said in a gasping, moaning voice, "I can still taste the tequila and other drinks." Kagome could almost laugh at her fiance. "Did Yusuke try to give you different drinks?" Kurama nodded. "Yeah, he gave me different things at once besides my favorite; crown royal, tequila sunshine, and a few other strange drinks." Kagome's eyes widened, 'no wonder he is very sick, and all drenched in sweat.'

Kagome got up and turned on the cold tap water, as well as pushing the stopper, and letting the water fill in the sink as she went into the cupboard under the sink and fetched a clean hand towel. Stopping the water, she dunked the mint green cloth, rang out the excess water, and went back to Kurama, pulling his hair back as he heaved again, hating how he was feeling, she slowly dabbed the cloth on Kurama's neck, forehead, and face. When the heaving had ended Kagome grabbed the cup next to the sink and, after emptying the sink somewhat, she filled the cup and handed it to Kurama, who took a sip, spat it out to clean his mouth out, and drank the rest of the cold water. "There, all better now?" Kurama wiped his mouth with the cloth and smiled a weak, tired smile. "Yes, thank you." Kagome helped Kurama up, and slowly walked him to the bed, laying him on top of the sheets, she went to the other side, and laid down. Holding Kurama's head lightly, and very soon, after stroking his blood red hair and singing a lullaby to him, they both fall back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei, after several hours with the Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama for Kurama's bachlor party, he was feeling really drunk, so he slowly ran to the place he was always staying at; Amaya's. When Hiei thought of Amaya, he started to feel more light and bouncy. _'what is this feeling I have for her?'_ Hiei shook his head, and continued to her place.

-AMamAMam-

Amaya watched as Hiei wobble into the room, and she was confused. "Hiei, what's wrong?" "Nothin', just hanging out with Kurama and the others." Hiei suddenly fell down, laughing. Amaya went over, and remembered that at bachelor parties, the bachelor and his friends get drunk. "Hiei, are you drunk?" already knowing the answer.

Hiei nodded, laughing harder, Amaya sighed, and helped him up. When he was able to stand by himself, Amaya went to get him some water. Just as she had the cup full of water, she turned, and almost dropped it; Hiei was right behind her, looking at her with a warm and loving look. "H-Hiei? What's wrong?

Are you okay?" Amaya watched as Hiei walked closer, grabbing the cup of water, he placed it on the table next to him, and turned back to Amaya. Suddenly, Amaya was being hugged by Him. "H-Hiei, wh-what are you doing?" Hiei nuzzled is nose in Amaya's blue hair, inhaling her refreshing scent. "Amaya, you smell lovely."

Amaya began to blush, and also began to hug Hiei, hoping he wasn't playing a game to hurt her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei lifted his head from her hair and stared at her. "I have never known a woman that would allow me to live with her, you are kind to someone who was disliked and abandoned as a child." Amaya knew the story of his life, and felt horrible for him; her brother didn't even have that bad of a life. Just Hiei. "Hiei, you are always welcome here, we are alike, so I could not leave you alone." Hiei was silent for a moment, but then asked, "what are your feelings for me?"

Amaya froze in shock. _'Why is he asking me this?'_ "Why do you want to know?" "Because I am curious. Plus I wanted to tell you how I feel for you." "I, I can't say right now. But let's get you to bed a sleep off the drinks." "But I have never told anyone my feelings before, especially since I have never felt this way." Amaya could barely swallow. _'Is he trying to say that he...?'_ "Let's get you to bed now, we'll talk about this later." Hiei nodded, then yawned; Amaya thought he looked cute. Hiei let her drag him to her bed and gave him his drink, he took a small sip, and put it on the bedside table, then turned back to

the retreating Amaya.

"Amaya, one more thing." Amaya went closer to Hiei. "Yes Hi-" Her words were instantly cut off as Hiei kissed her. Amaya's mind froze, and she couldn't think or move. After a few minutes later, Hiei released her, rolled over, and fell asleep quickly, murmuring; "'night Amaya." Amaya walked out, and touched her lips. 'H-he kissed me! Hiei kissed me! Does that mean he likes me more than as a friends, but he also was drunk, so he might not have meant it, he might not even mean any of that.' Amaya's eyes began to well up with unshed tears, but she stopped herself. 'He probably won't remember, so it was safe, maybe not for my heart, but for our friendship.' Amaya looked at Hiei's sleeping form, and couldn't help but go right next to him, and stroked his hair. Hiei lightly moaned, and turned around, whispering; "Amaya..." Amaya left him to his sleep after that.

-IiIi-

After Kuronue came we all left to the past. When we got to the other side Kuronue looked up and smiled. Inuyasha sighed, and sniffed the air, looking for his friends, when the wind sent him two scents he hadn't smelled in a long time. _'No, can it really be them?'_ Angela walked up to him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" "Smell the wind." Inuyasha said, and she did. Her eyes widened, and whispered something Inuyasha could barely hear; "father?" and they ran full speed to the scents of Angela's mother, and the three others.

When they got there, they saw Hanako sitting with the three strangers. Hanako looked at them and smiled, beckoning them over. Inuyasha slowly went over with Angela and Kuronue in tow. Inuyasha's eyes went to the two, not so unfamiliar strangers. One had silver hair that was in a ponytail, but it was still reaching his feet. He had silver eyes, he had purple jagged strips across his cheekbones, just like Inuyasha did as a demon. He also wore a simple black male outfit, like Sesshomaru's.

Then woman left a less of a question, she had long black hair that was loose, and reached the ground. She also wore a simple rainbow kimono, but Inuyasha knew her right away. "Mother..." She smiled, and stood up, slowly walking to him, as did the male he could only think to be his father, and the male with black hair and

silver eyes was Angela's father. "Inuyasha, it is nice to see you again, my son." Izayoi said lovingly. Inuyasha looked at her coldly, and she gasped. "Inuyasha, why do you look at me so?" Izayoi's voice wavered as she realized how this would look to Inuyasha. Izayoi looked down, and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze. Here he finds out that his mother and father are alive. _'But, Sesshomaru claimed the same thing, she could be lying, I don't believe Hanako would actually do such a thing though.'_ "I can assure you Inuyasha, I would do no such thing, This really is your mother and your father."

Hanako called, Inuyasha flushed at being able to be read so easy. The man that was Inuyasha's father came closer, and gave Inuyasha an approving look-over. Inuyasha stood straighter, and heard the man laughing, before he, also, came closer, and hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha my son, it is good to finally meet my youngest son. What has it been? two hundred years since you were brought into this world?" "I suppose around there, you should know, you died then as well." Inuyasha growled lowly. The man- his father- chuckled again, before putting a hand on his shoulder, and said in a happy/serious voice; "Yes, but I am glad to finally see you, my son." Inuyasha looked down, and whispered to his father; "I missed you too dad." And Inuyasha knew that it was true.


	22. Chapter 22

-AaAa-

Angela listened to her mother talk about how she resurrected Inuyasha's mother, father, and her own father. When she was finished, Angela looked at her mother seriously. "Mother, I understand how you did it, but why? Why did you willingly almost sacrifice yourself to bring them to life?" Hanako looked surprised that Angela's hard tone. "I thought you two might need them more than me, and if I died, you still would have you father, and Inuyasha's parents."

Angela began shaking, then here eyes began to glow red in anger. She knew that she was becoming her demon self; this is what angered her most, someone thinking that they are not needed, especially her mother. She knew that her face would gain the blue marks under her cheek bones, they looked like blue fires. Hanako flinched back, and Angela lost the scary look, and just looked sad, and defeated. Inuyasha was there in an instant, and hugged her, comforting her. Angela saw her mother sigh, and looked at her. "Angela, I'm sorry for saying such things, it was wrong of me, and I did it anyways. Forgive me." Angela smiled, hugged her mother and said; "I will."

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama woke up, and looked around. 'Well, at least I can think this time, and I do not have a horrible headache, as I did before.' Youko chuckled. 'Yusuke must REALLY want us to mate with Kagome.' 'WHAT? What are you talking about?' He could almost feel Youko grinning. 'I mean to say, that while you were intoxicated, you, not me, almost did the one thing you do not wish to do with Kagome yet.' Kurama gasped in shock, 'why did you not stop me? Oh right, you just love to watch shows like that, don't you?' 'Yes, but unfortunately, Kagome stopped us before things really got wild, pity though.' Kurama sighed, relived. Kagome moaned, and turned, facing Kurama. He stroked her cheek, then her hair. She began to stir, Kurama looked at her thoughtfully. 'Kurama, I have an idea for Kagome.' 'Yes, what is it, Suuichi?' Kurama asked in his head. Suuichi told him what he thought. 'That is a good idea.' Kurama said. 'You have such good ideas.' Youko praised. Kurama gently got up, kissed Kagome on the head, and walked into the kitchen. 'Now, what should I choose?'

-KkKk-

Kagome opened her eyes, and heard to door been opened slowly, and in the darkness she could see Kurama in the doorway. "Kurama? What do you have in your hands?" Kagome asked, noticing a tray-like objects in his hands. "I just wanted to make you something special before we leave to the past, and soon get married." Kurama walked in, put the tray beside her lap, then turned on the end table lamp. After her eyes adjusted, she saw that it was pancakes, bacon, and fruit on a wooden tray. Kagome went to grab the fork so she could eat, but Kurama grabbed it first.

Kurama took a piece of pancake and fed it to Kagome. He continued to feed her like this until he was finished. After she had finished eating, Kurama kissed her on the lips. He smiled, "you taste good with breakfast." He picked up the dishes, and left the room. Kagome got up and followed Kurama. She soon heard the sound of running water, and saw that Kurama was doing the dishes, and was impressed.

Kagome stared at Kurama so much, that when he spoke, she jumped a little. "Are you going to stare at me like that, it is very distracting, as well as intimate, in a way." Kagome blushed, and gave a little cough chuckle. She finally went over, and helped dry the dishes Kurama washes, and they almost instantly were in sync. "Do you really want to return to the past? We're getting married in a few days, so why not stay here?" Kagome smiled. "Kurama, we have to finish the jewel, if we don't then we'll not be safe, and we have to destroy Naraku." Kurama sighed heavily. "You seem to think so strongly about this." Kagome nodded, then she swiped her arm on her fore head. Kurama smiled, and went to his freezer, grabbing a pop sickle rack, he grabbed a red one, and offered it to her. "You seem hot, would you like one?" Kagome nodded, and grabbed it, it was cherry. "I made them myself of the best berry juice I could get from the best plants I grew." After a few minutes of licking it, a piece fell off the stick, and fell close to her cleavage. When she went to retreat it, Kurama was there, and ever so slowly, bent down, and licked it off of her. Kagome blushed, and Kurama smiled. "You take good like that, I will love to try other such tastes on you." Kagome blushed more, and put her head down. Kurama gently pulled her burning face up, and kissed her, tasting of lemon, and liking the how it tasted with him. "Kurama, you seem to be in a playful mood today." Kurama smiled, "that's because soon, I'll be very happy, happy that you are mine." Kagome laughed, she could relate to that. Kagome later started to squirm, and Kurama noticed. "What is wrong?" "I was just wondering how everyone was, like Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Angela, Hiei, and I also now wonder how Koga is as well." "Well, then it is a good thing that we'll be seeing them shortly."


	23. Chapter 23

-KkKk-

Kagome and Kurama, after some insisting on Kagome's part, and playing around on Kurama's, they were out the door and on their way to Kagome's place in no time. They stopped in to Kagome's house, then went to the well. Kagome looked at the well, and jumped in with Kurama. Kagome smiled as the lights shone over her, and when she landed on the ground with Kurama holding her. "Are you ready to see the others?"

Kagome nodded, knowing it was inevitable. They met with Inuyasha, and were introduced to Inuyasha's mother and father, as well as Angela's father. After that, Kagome and Kurama met with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Leaving the parents with Kaede, they went to find the

few more jewel shards before the wedding. "Hey Kagome, how many shards do you think there are left?" Sango asked after they began their travel.

Kagome looked at the small portion of the jewel that she had, considering the answer to Sango's question. "I'm not sure Sango, can't be many left." "Well Kagome, there are Koga's, Kohaku's, Naraku's, and perhaps, a few others." Miroku replied. _'Koga... I wonder when he'll show up.' _and just as the thought entered Kagome's mind, she sensed Koga's shards.

Inuyasha, Angela, and Kurama also sensed him. "Who is that?" Kurama questioned, and Kagome paled. _'Oh NO! Kurama hasn't met Koga, and Koga hasn't met Kurama, so he doesn't- This is BAD!'_ Just as the thought crossed Kagome's mind, the whirlwind that signaled Koga's presence, appeared. The whirlwind crashed into Kagome, and began carrying her away.

-KYkyKY-

"Oh, no you don't." Kurama said as he released his rose whip, which went through the whirlwind, and trapped Koga's leg, making

him fall on his side. "Okay, someone's dead." Koga said as he pulled himself and Kagome up right. Koga looked at the green whip attached to his ankle, and followed it to Kurama's hand.

Koga snarled, baring his teeth. "Who are you? And

what do you think you are doing?" Kurama ignored Koga's first question, and looked solemnly at Koga. "I was stopping you from stealing Kagome, and why are you doing so? Who are you?" Kurama said. Koga laughed, "I'm Koga, leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe. And I am not "stealing" Kagome, I can take her as I please, she is my woman after all." Kurama's eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"I will ask you to refrain from calling Kagome as such immediately." He said in a cold, emotionless voice. Koga looked surprised at Kurama's demand, then just brushed it off. "I can call her what I please, she is mine after all." Kurama swung his head in Kagome's direction, and asked her: "Kagome, is this true, that you are his woman? I thought-?" Kurama stopped himself, and lowered his head. Kagome looked frantically at him. "Kurama, it's not true, he just thinks he loves me, it's because when he first met me, he found that I could see shards, and he now thinks I'm his woman." Kagome said desperately.

"Kagome, why out of all these years, you deny our relationship? And to him, no less." Kurama barely heard him, he was to busy being confused by Kagome. "Koga, the reason I never denied our relationship, is because there never was a relationship like what you wanted, I only see you as a friend, plus, I thought if I never say anything, than you'll get bored, and find someone else." "I truly love you, Kagome. I wouldnever get bored with you." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, doesn't want you that way, she has chosen me to be hers." Kurama said. Koga growled, and looked at Kagome. "Is this true?" Kagome looked down, and slightly nodded. Koga growled loudly. "I will not allow this, Kagome is mine, she has for many years now, I have just waited until she was ready." Kurama nodded, "Then

we must settle this the only way we can." Koga nodded, and gave a savage grin. "A fight, then? I like that."

-KkKk- Kagome gasped. _'They're going to fight for me?'_ Before Kagome could say anything, the fight ensued. Kagome could only watch as Kurama used his rose whip. Koga kept dodging the whip, and trying to hit Kurama, but the whip kept getting in his path. Koga got an opening and punched Kurama in the chest, and Kurama gasped, and jumped back. Kurama brought out his left hand, and closed

it, like he was holding something delicate in his hand. When he opened his fist, there appeared a bunch of red rose petals in his palm. They all flew from his hand as if they had a life of their own.

They all surrounded Kurama like a tornado. Koga laughed, and ran to attack Kurama, but a petal came flying past Koga, and made a cut under his left eye. Koga touched the cut, and moved his hand away, revealing blood on his fingers. "How-?" Koga wondered. "This is called my petals and thorns attack, every petal that seems so delicate, is actually as sharp as a blade. When they come in contact with my enemy, they will cut you." Koga chuckled. "Doesn't matter, I'll still win." Koga ran into the petals, trying in vain to avoid the petals, but they still caught him, and Kurama still had his whip out, and lashed out at Koga whenever possible. Koga suddenly made a bad move, he moved into Kurama's whip, and he was pulled up, and

thrown back, into a tree.

Kagome ran in front of Koga when he got up. "Koga, stop this, please! No more fighting! No more!" Kagome yelled. "I love Kurama, and even if you were to beat him, I would still be with him, no matter what." Koga slowly nodded, looking sad. He gasped, and fell down, he had deep gashes on his from both rose petals and whip. Kurama ran to Kagome's and Koga's side, and made a solution from his healing plants, and applied it to Koga's wounds. Koga regained conscious soon after. He quickly noticed the wounds that were patched up. Koga looked up at Kurama, who had stood up, and watched Koga's reaction. "You cleaned my wounds?" "And gave you a healing solution, even though you are a demon, the wounds were sever, and I made sure you'd be okay."

Koga looked stunned, "you helped me? Why?" "I didn't want to see you die." "But I tried to fight you for Kagome." "Any respectable demon would do so, she is just that type of person, and that's how demons do things." Koga looked shocked, but shortly after, he nodded his head, smiled, and got up. Koga walked closer to Kurama. "Kurama, thank you. I hope we can be friends, your not such a bad guy after all, and I can accept letting you have Kagome." Koga putt his hand out. Kurama smiled, nodded, and shook Koga's hand, making Kagome smile with happiness and joy. "Kagome, since there aren't many left to find, and you would have to find me again, I'll give you these now." Koga opened his palm, which held two jewel shards. "Koga, are these yours?" At Koga's nod, Kagome smiled. "Thank you, that is nice of you to give me." Koga went closer, and gave her a friendly hug, which Kagome returned. Koga smiled, "well, I have to go now, see you around Kagome, Kurama." and he sped away, not as fast as before, but still really fast.

Kagome ran up to Kurama, "are you okay, Kurama?" Kurama smiled, kissed her quickly, and as she examined him, he said, "I'm fine Kagome, Koga didn't hurt me too badly, I'm just worst for wear at the moment." Kagome sighed. Someone cleared his throat; it was Inuyasha. Kagome's face became very red in moments. Kurama looked amused. "Well Kagome, now that that is done with, all we need to do is find the few last ones, let's go before it gets dark."

The week went by in a blur to the group. They collected three more jewel shards, two from a very strong hawk demon, and the other was from a Kagura and Jin, who said they got it from a water demon. Kagome was glad for the help. 'I wonder when we'll meet up with Kohaku again, I know that when the time comes, we'll have to remove his shard, which will kill him.' Kagome jumped as Kurama's arm wrapped around her arm. Kurama chuckled lowly in in Kagome ear. "A little jumpy are we now? What's wrong, your feeling are depressed." Kagome stopped,

nearly falling down when Kurama bumped into her. Kagome slowly looked at Kurama.

"How do you know I was feeling depressed?" Kurama smiled, and licked her ear, reminding her of her mood rose earrings. "Oh! I forgot I even had these earrings." Kurama frowned slightly, "do you want me to remove them, if you don't want me to see your feelings." without waiting for Kagome's answer, he began to reach for her earrings. Kagome quickly covered them and quickly said, "No. I want to keep them in, I love them, I just feel so comfortable with them I forgot, leave them in, I don't mind you knowing my feelings." Kurama smiled, and kissed her. "Let's hurry this up you two, we want to get to Kaede's before knight fall, so until then, wait, then leave to do that stuff!" Kagome sighed, then in a voice Inuyasha could hear, "Inuyasha" He looked at her, "sit boy." Kagome said calmly, and with a "GAH!" he plummeted into the earth. Kagome shook her head, and walked past Inuyasha. "Let's hurry up Inuyasha, we'll leave you behind." Kagome laughed as he grumbled, until she couldn't hear him.

They got there just as it was getting dark. "We need to go to our time soon, Our weddings are tomorrow." Sango looked at Kagome, "Kagome, can we go tonight? I would like to have some time in your time." Kagome looked at the others, and they also thought so. Kagome nodded, "let's go!" Kagome and the group began the walk to the well. When they got there, they saw Kuronue. "Opps! Sorry, I forgot

you were here." Kagome said, "it's okay, wasn't really into watching these two" gesturing Inuyasha and Angela, who both were blushing "making out in front of me, so I waited here."

"Why did you not just go through the well yourself?" Kurama questioned. "I tried" grumbled Kuronue, "but the darn well would not work for me alone." Kagome nodded, and after some consideration, and planning, Kurama made Inuyasha go down first, and while the well was working, Kurama threw two seeds down, and they created vines that went through the magic. When Kagome asked about it, he said these plants would hold the magic well open until he withdrew them, so Sango, Miroku, Angela, went down first to test it, then Angela's and Inuyasha's parents, finally Kuronue, Kagome, and Kurama went through.


	24. Chapter 24

-KHkhKHkh-

After everyone was in the present time, they all went off to do last minute wedding things before tomorrow. Kuronue didn't stick around, instead he went for a walk. 'Kuronue, you need to give me my body back.' Kuronue growled, not caring if anyone was around. 'Hyosuke, This is also my body, and I prefer to use it instead of letting you have control.' 'This is MY body, not yours, if you had never died you wouldn't have needed to inhabit this body, and I would have been free to be a normal HUMAN boy, but NO, you had to die, and you just happen to pick my mother to absorb your demon spirit into my body so I'm stuck with an annoying bat demon in my head, and controlling my body.' Kuronue had had enough. He didn't care if anyone was around, he said out loud; "yea? Well, I wish that you were not apart of me!"

Hyosuke suddenly became silent as he was feeling hurt and betrayed. A laugh came behind Kuronue, and he turned around. "Who are you?" A tall man stood behind him. He had sable brown hair that reached his shoulders, it was kept in a ponytail. He had a vivid purple and blue mixed eyes. He smiled, revealing sharp canine teeth. Obviously a demon. "I am called Dr. Akimitsu, and I believe I can help you." Kuronue growled, "you can't help me, nobody can." The doctors eyes lit up as he grinned.

"Ah, but I can, My specialty is personalities and souls. I can separate, and combine souls in order to make them stronger. In fact, I once was a soul that lost his own body, so I merged with a human, but when it became quite inconvenient for me, I learned how to remove that human soul, and now I have full control." Kuronue looked down, thinking, considering. 'Kuronue, no! Please, reconsider this, we can work this out!' "of course," Kuronue looked up. "If you agree to do this, you will feel different for a time; you will feel empty inside, your body will at first be out of control, changing from one form to the other. These are a few of the after affects, but they will seem like a small price compared to the freedom you will be granted." 'KURONUE!' 'Shut up.' "Okay, I accept." Dr. Akimitsu smiled, "good, now follow me."

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei woke up, he yawned, and stretched his arms. He felt something on his chest, and he looked down. He immediately couldn't see anything past dark blue hair. 'Dark blue hair? Who..?' Hiei heard a yawn, and the blue hair lifted, revealing Amaya. "Amaya?" Hiei saw Amaya freeze, look up, and blushing, got up saying; "I'm sorry." Hiei, before he knew what he was doing, quickly grasped he wrist, and pulled her down on top of him. "Hiei?" Amaya said in confusion. Hiei looked away, but didn't let his hold on her go. "What happened yesterday?" Amaya frowned, then blushed, and finally started crying, making Hiei jump in fear and confusion. "uh, A-Amaya?" Amaya looked away. "I love you Hiei, and you told me that you loved me last night, is that true, or not?" Hiei looked down in thought, and just as Amaya thought he was rejecting her, he kissed her really passionately.

When Hiei pulled back, he grinned at her red faced look. "Does that answer your question?" Amaya looked at him, and even though she was still very dark pink, she smiled, and kissed back, her way of saying "yes". When she moved away, Amaya giggled. "Being with you will be an interesting experience." Amaya's look darkened, then she asked; "Should we tell your friends this? We will be going to their weddings short-" Amaya gasped. "What's wrong?" Hiei asked in concern. "I haven't gotten a dress yet! We have to go and get one, or else I'll have nothing to wear, I-" "Amaya." Hiei called, grasping her waist in one arm to stop her movement. She calmed instantly.

Hiei pressed up to her back so his mouth was next to her ear. "For your question; we'll wait to tell them, they need not know this on their special day. Second, I got you a dress already." This made Amaya look over her shoulder, and her lips made contact with Hiei cheek. She blushed, but only moved so she could look him in the eyes. "Do you wish to see it?" She nodded vigorously. Hiei slowly let go of her waist, and pulled her along by her hand. He went to his guest room, and went straight to the closet, where he opened it, and revealed a plain, pale blue, off the shoulder dress. Amaya touched the dress in astonishment. "It's made of silk." Amaya gave a content sigh, then straightened. "Can I try it on?" Hiei nodded.

After a few minutes, Amaya came out in her dress, and it looked stunning on her. It went to the floor, and it fitted perfectly to her body, it showed all of her curves. Hiei's breath became lodged in his throat when he saw her that instant. 'She's so beautiful.' "well, how do I look?" Hiei realized he was staring, and he looked away, slightly blushing. "you look beautiful." He replied after some hesitation. "Now all I need are a pair of matching shoes." Amaya said observantly. "Actually, I got you a pair as well." He protruded a pair of 2 inch high heels from behind him. They were the same color as her dress. They had straps over the front of her foot, and a piece of white gold with different blue jewels that connected from the straps on the bottom of the shoe, to the ankle straps that criss-crossed then another strap connecting to the on to the end of the shoe's heel. Amaya slowly slipped her feet in the shoes with Hiei's help. When she was finished, she took a step, and immediately almost fell down. She giggled, "guess I'm not use to wearing high heels yet." "You don't need to know how, they are just in the way of running." "running from what?" Amaya asked. Hiei playfully growled, "me." and she picked up her dress, and ran, while Hiei chased her.

-KkKk-

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She was brought out of her thoughts by a wet tongue licking her top lip. "Kurama!" Kagome said as she realized it was just him. "You seemed so engrossed in biting your lip, why are you doing so?" Kagome sighed, "Kuronue, Hiei, and Amaya aren't here yet, and we'll be getting started shortly." Kurama hugged Kagome. "You worry too much, Hiei and Amaya will be here shortly together; Hiei had to get her a surprise dress so they might be here any moment. Kuronue is another matter, he I have no idea why he is not present, but hopefully he will come soon." "Hello." Amaya said, making Kagome jump. Looking behind Kurama, she saw Hiei carrying Amaya. "Your just in time, now, I have to go and prepare for tonight, see you all." Kagome said, detaching herself from Kurama, and running to her place. She stopped, and turn around. "Amaya, I love your dress, I have jewelry that will match it, want to come see?" Amaya nodded, and went in with Kagome.


	25. Chapter 25

-KkKk-

Kagome wanted to pace, to bite her lower lip, to freak out about her wedding. But she was refrained from doing all of those things on the outside because one, she was getting her wedding dress on, so she must not move too much. Second, she had make-up on and she didn't want to ruin it by biting on her lip. And finally, she couldn't freak out because she needed to be calm. "Calm down Kagome, everything is going to be fine." Amaya said, giving her a calm and kind smile. Kagome gave a smile back, "I know, I'm just a little nervous, about the wedding, and everything else."

Kagome looked at Amaya. 'She is so pretty.' Kagome thought looking at her blue dress, and the matching aquamarine and sapphire necklace, silver bracelet, and blue opal earring she lent Amaya. "Now all we need is-" "You talking about me?" Angela said, coming into the room. Kagome laughed, "yes, I was about to say "Angela"." Amaya looked at Kagome, and asked, "so, are you going to have a traditional wedding, or a newer type wedding?" "It's sort of a mix of both, since we won't be able to do a traditional one in the past, since our families are here, and we won't be able to have a now-a-day wedding there, for obvious reasons. We'll just get married here, and say we did so in the past." "That's smart." Amaya said, winking.

Angela looked confused, "there's different weddings in this era?" Kagome nodded, "yea, in this era there are several ways to get married, and depending on what you believe in, and what culture, you'll get married that way." Angela nodded. "So, what parts are from which wedding?" Kagome grinned. "Well, the dress in more modern, but it's pure white, and I also have a veil, and the rest will be traditional." Angela gave a little "oh" and walked to Kagome's bed, and sat down on it, twirling her long black hair. "Are we ready to go?" Kagome nodded, "let's go."

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama stood, waiting for the girls to bring Kagome out. 'We could always go see her alone before the wedding.' Youko whispered suggestively. Before Kurama could say something, the girls came out of the house. As soon as Kurama saw Kagome, he lost his thoughts for a second. She looked incredibly beautiful. She was wearing a pure white dress, it was strapless, but it had long sleeves that were like a kimonos, and the ended on her upper arms. The hem, bust line, and sleeves of the dress looked like it was made out of white rose petals. She wore a white veil, and the veil was covered in light blue and red roses at the top of the veil, and she wore a part of the more see through part of the veil over her eyes. When she got closer, she looked up at him and smiled a warm and loving, if not a little nervous, smile. Kurama gulped, and returned her smile. "Are you ready for this, Kagome?" Kurama asked as he held his arm our for her. "Yeah, but I'm nervous."

-KkKk-

By the time they had reached where they were going to hold the ceremony; the sacred tree, although not a long walk, had calmed Kagome's nerves down considerably. Kagome smiled when she saw her uncle Aki. He wasn't really her uncle, he was a priest friend of her grandpa's, but she had always loved him, and she respected him, so she considered him her uncle. Uncle Aki was a medium height man, taller than her grandpa, and had long, tied-back white hair, a lot of it. His eyes were a grey color, and he was young looking; he was sixty, but he looked only forty. Uncle Aki smiled, a very kind and loving smile, and opened his arms to embrace Kagome, and Kagome hugged him back, kissing him on his cheek. "Hello Kagome, it is so good to see you child." "It's good to see you too, Uncle Aki." He released her, to look at Kurama. "So, is this the young man that has taken your fancy, Kagome." Kagome nodded, with a huge smile. "Hello sir, my name in Suuichi Minamino." Uncle Aki gave Kurama a scrutinized look for a minute, before laughing, and offering him his hand. "Your a good man Suuichi, and I think a perfect match to our Kagome." Kurama gave him a grateful smile, "thank you." "Now, it is time for your wedding."

Kagome and Kurama stood, facing Aki, he was behind a wooden table, he raised his arms. "We are here today to witness the union of Kagome Higurashi, and Suuichi Minamino." As Aki went on, we listened to him talk of how love is very powerful and binding, and how he was glad that we had met each other. When he had gotten to the part about us sharing our vows to one another, Kurama turned to take a seed from Sota, and in a determined, loving voice, said; "Kagome, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Kagome gave Kurama her left hand, and he caressed her hand with his hand that held the seed. Instantly the silver flower petals on her engagement ring went bronze. Kagome almost let out a sad sigh when the flower shrunk and was gone, and the silver band lost the leaves and became a thin silver band, and suddenly the ring became carved into vines, and leaves. Kagome smiled at Kurama when the transformation was complete, it wasn't as extreme as her engagement ring, but she loved her wedding ring even more than her first one.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama looked at Kagome as she tried to blink back the tears in her eyes. She turned to the little ring holder girl named Hitomi, and picked the silver ring from the pale blue silk pillow, and turned back to Kurama. In a strong, if not water, voice she said; "Kurama, I consider it an honor and a privilege to be the one you have chosen me as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful wife, to love you, respect you and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually, I will be by your side rooting for you all the way. Never be afraid to confide in me. I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always welcome in my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our marriage, there are no limitations on the possibilities of your relationship and I hope we never realize just how high our high can be. I believe in you, Kurama, and I will be there for you always." Kurama offered his left hand to her, and she placed the thicker version of her wedding ring on his left hand.

Aki put a few pages of paper in front of Kagome and Kurama, and he knew that in this world that those were to say that he and Kagome were "officially" married. 'Stupid human traditions.' Youko sneered 'maybe Youko, but this is how it's done here, and for humans.' Kurama grabbed one of the pens that Aki was offering. Kagome grabbed the other. quietness besides the sounds of pen scraping paper. When Kurama finished writing the information the paper was asking of him, he put down his pen, and watched Kagome. She finished shortly after, and handed her paper to Aki, where he looked at them. Aki gestured behind him, and two woman dressed as priestesses came up, and poured sake into two traditional sake cups, and gave them one to Kagome, and one to Kurama. "Now, you have to drink from the cup that the other has." Aki said. Kurama first drank from the cup that Kagome had, and then he offered his to her, which she drank from. This happened two more times.

When that was done he smiled at Kagome and said in a joking voice; "now Kagome, a word of advise about after this is over and your living with Suuichi; you buy yourself a rolling pin, I suggest a really hard one since Suuichi here I can tell isn't exactly a human, and -" he imitated to hold a rolling pin by the handle, and beating Kurama over the head with it. Kagome laughed, "I'll think about it." "Well, in that case." Aki said, then he looked towards Kagome's and Kurama's family, and their friends. "They now have accepted their rolls as partners, and I have the best belief that the gods have given them their blessings for these two to be married. You may kiss." Aki proclaimed. Kurama wasted no time, and had Kagome in a kiss before she could blink. He heard the cheering, but he was not concerned by it. Finally, he broke the kiss, and Kagome and him went to se everyone.

-KkKk-

Kagome was in a daze, her mother, grandpa, Keiko, Angela , and Inuyasha were all around her, and her mother was congratulating her. She became focused when Inuyasha was in front of her, looking a little less than happy. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Inuyasha bowed his head, and said. "Kagome, I'm happy for you, and all, but before, have no doubt that I loved you. But after I met Angela, and you met Kurama, I found a better match with Angela, but I will always love you as a best friend, and as family, and I will always help to protect you." Kagome smiled, and hugged Inuyasha hard. "I appreciate that Inuyasha, I really do, and I also think of you as family. Always."

"Kagome, where are you going?" her mother called as she and Kurama walked away from where they were having the reception. Kagome fidgeted, "well, we thought it was better to leave now, I mean, we have a lot to do in the past and..." Kagome looked at Kurama for help. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi, we have much to do that we have put off until now, finding a home, or creating one, settling in, and of course finish finding jewel shards and defeating Naraku." "You sound like Inuyasha, with how obsessed you are about completing the jewel, and destroying Naraku." "Hey!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was a few feet away, and looking a little offended. "I'm not like that!" "Maybe now Inuyasha, but you were before, in the beginning." Kagome called back. Inuyasha assumed his usual pose; hands jammed in his sleeves, nose up. "Yeah, in the beginning, but I'm not like that now!" Kagome sighed. "Anyway, I think it's time for us to go find a home."

Just as Kagome and Kurama were about to walk to the well, Sango called out, making them stop again. "Kagome, Kurama, wait!" Sango, Miroku, Yusuke and Kuwabara came rushing to them, holding two colorfully wrapped boxes. "What are those?" Kagome asked. Sango's face lit up with excitement. "Well, you know how you are going to live in the past with us, well, we figured that since you couldn't really wear this era's clothes, we would get you clothes from here that can be worn in the past without suspicion, and Yusuke said that Kurama wears fighting clothes, and Miroku and I knew that if you lived near Kaede's village, or any village, then you would be considered a priestess, and we also know you dislike those priestess clothes, so we bought you female fighting outfits like Kurama's, and some are in the traditional red and white, so you'd still be a priestess, and you'd have better capabilities to run and fight."

Kagome's eyes began to water for the umpteenth time that day. "Sango, Miroku, Yusuke, Kuwabara, thank you all, this is wonderful, thank you all." "How did you find out our clothes sizes though." Kurama asked curiously. Yusuke shrugged "Sango found Kagome's out from Kagome, we sorta had to guess your size, but we're pretty sure that it's accurate. We even got you lots of different colors; black, red, blue, white, and a few other colors too." Kurama smiled warmly at the two boys.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me, and Kagome." Sango handed Kagome her box, and whispered, "I also got you a outfit like my demon slayer outfit, just not with the amor." Kagome hugged her friend hard. "Thank you Sango, we should go try on one of these outfits, right Kurama?" Kurama nodded as Yusuke handed him his box, and the two went into the house to try on the start of their new wardrobe.

sorry for not getting this to you sooner, i had a hard time with the wedding, never been to one, so it took awhile until I got enough information about what goes on. Also, I would like to say that those vows were not made by me, I found them off of a traditional wedding vow website.


	26. Chapter 26

-KYkyKYky-

_'Hm, Yusuke really is accurate with choosing clothes for people.'_ Youko said as Kurama looked down at the perfectly fitting fighting outfit, one of many that Yusuke and Kuwabara bought him. The one he was wearing had a white long sleeved shirt and pants, the outer part was black with green vine designs on the edges, with a green sash to finish it off. "Kagome, let's see you wearing one of the outfits that they got you." After a few seconds, Kagome came out wearing a fighting outfit on as well. It was white on the inner shirt and pants, and a fire red on the outer outfit, with a black sash, and black trim on the outside of the red part of the suit. "Does it look okay on me?" Kurama broke from his daze, and said in a breathless voice, "yes, it is very lovely on you, better than a priestess kimono would."

Kagome smiled, and it dulled. "Kagome?" Kagome shook her head, "Kuronue never showed up, what do you think happened to him?" Kurama was thoughtful for a minute, then he smiled, "I'm sure he had something that he was stuck with, or else he would have attended my wedding, it was the same in our past lives, Kuronue would do anything for Youko, and Youko would do the same, they were the best of friends." "So, nothing is wrong, he just became busy?" Kurama nodded, but he had a deep feeling that his old friend was in need of help. "In a few days we'll return and look for him, alright?" Kagome nodded. 'Idiot, she can probably sense that you aren't telling the truth, that or her priestess powers are telling her the same thing our bond with him is.' Youko scolded. Kurama mentally ignored him, in favor of looking at Kagome.

After they packed up their belongings, they left the house. Kagome said goodbye to her family, and Kurama immediately wished he could do the same with his mother. "Before we go, we should tell your mother everything." Kurama looked at Kagome as soon as she said that, and turned away from her. "I wish I could, but if I do, she might hate me afterwards." Kurama felt a warmth, and felt Kagome embrace him, they stood there for a minute, Kagome's face was pressed into his back. "Kurama, if she is your loving mother, than she wouldn't hate you, she may be a little scared at first, and hurt at not knowing, but she'll love you, meaning she can't hate you. But if she does, then at least you have me and my family. Here, and there." Kurama felt his eyes water, and Kagome released his back to move around, and face him. she placed her hands on the sides of his face, and used her thumbs to gently run over his eyes, wiping the traces of his tears. "I'm sorry Kurama, did I say something I shouldn't have, something that hurt you?" Kurama shock his head. He placed one of his hands over hers, and moved it so he could kiss the palm, and each finger, licking his salty tears from her thumbs. "No, it was about what you said, but it is because I know just how true that is, and it makes me happy to have you be by my side through this. I love you." "And I love you." Kagome said, and Kurama could see it shine clearly in her eyes. He pulled her in a deep hug, and kissed her.

-KkKk-

Kagome stood beside Kurama in front of his mother's house. He once lived there, yet, he seemed reluctant to signal to anyone in the house that he was there. Kagome held his arm, and gave it a squeeze. When he looked down. She smiled, "don't worry, I'll be right there by your side, no matter what happens." Kurama gave her a smile, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, holding his breath. When the door opened Kagome could tell that Kurama was happy that it was his mother that opened it, instead of anyone else. "Suuichi dear, what are you doing here, I was about to call you." "Yes mother. Well, I just came over to say goodbye, and to tell you a few things that I was untruthful, before, and know I wish to tell you everything." Shiori's eyes widened, and let them in, they followed her into her kitchen.

Shiori gave Kurama and Kagome some tea, and herself some. "So, what do you wish to tell me?" "Well, mother, I don't know where to start." Kurama confessed. "Just start at the beginning." "Well then, do you know of the demon legend of Youko Kurama?" Kurama asked, and Shiori nodded. "Well..." and Kurama told her of the beginning when he was Youko, and the end of his life, how when he died he merged with her unborn child. He told every detail, how he was going to leave when he had become ten, but she got sick so she stayed. He didn't tell much about Spirit world, or any of his friends' stories. When he got to meeting Kagome, she let him explain about herself and her journey, and he ended with him volunteering to help with her journey. "C-can you show me your other form?" Shiori asked. Kurama changed into his Youko form where he grew teller, his hair became longer, and silver, and his eyes turned from green to golden. His Youko ears and tail appeared. Shiori stood abruptly, and dropped her tea cup, making smash on the ground. Buts she didn't seem to notice.

-YKykYKyk-

Youko was surprised when after Shiori got up, she moved closer to him, and touched his fox ear, and he gave her a fanged smirk. She backed up, but stepped on the broken glass, she lifted her foot, but fell, and landed hands on the bigger chunks of her tea cup, she let out a pained gasp. Youko went to her, and lightly picked her up. He saw that Kagome had a first-aid kit with her, and she moved to the living room, where Youko followed. When he got into the living room, he placed her on the dark blue, and very plush, reclining chair. He then pulled the foot rest out and looked at her. She was looking at him, but it was neither in fear or hatred, she just seemed to understand things better now. Kagome came up behind Youko, and he accepted the peroxide, cotton balls, antibiotic ointment, and bandages.

He first removed all the the glass shards from her foot, and when he was satisfied, he put a cotton ball covered in peroxide on the cuts, making sure it wasn't infected, he dried the area, then put some ointment on her cuts, then placed a bandage the said cuts. She then offered her hands, and he did the same thing. When he was done, they shared a look, and Shiori asked; "Suui-er, Youko? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Youko knew that this was what would beside the outcome. He let Kurama in, but Kurama kept Youko's form, the only thing that indicated it, was his eyes were his bright green.

"At first, I didn't care about what you would say, and such. But when I realized I loved you, realized you were special to me, truly considered you my mother, I did it to protect you, then later it was fear." Kurama hid his eyes under his bangs, and in a sorrowful, fearful, and broken voice, said; "Fear that you would hate me, and I would lose you." Kurama hear a sad whisper from his mother, and he was being embraced by her, he hugged her back, and like she use to do when he was younger, she stroked his hair, and whispered to him, things like, "it's okay" and "don't worry." When a few minutes past by, and he calmed down, she pulled his face up, and kissed his nose, making him smile. "Suuichi, I love you, no matter what. Your my son, and no matter what, you will ALWAYS be my son." Kurama let out a happy sigh, and knew she was right.

-KkKk-

After Kagome gave Youko the medical supplies, she left the room, waiting half an hour of him. When he did come, she noticed that he seemed to be happier than he had since the wedding. "Well?" Kurama's smile widened. "She knows, and she loves me and doesn't hate me, if anything, she told me, that Youko IS her favorite legend, so she is happy about knowing the legend is part of her son." "Are we ready to leave now?" Kurama nodded, grabbed all of their things from her, he carried Kagome bridal style. They got to the well in minutes, and Everyone else were already in the past, so they just jumped in together. When they were in the past, Kurama had the vines grow, and pulled him up so he didn't need to put Kagome down. He put her down after he was standing on the grassy ground.

They walked to Kaede's hut, and entered, knowing that the others were there. They were right, Sango, Miroku, Angela, Inuyasha, Hiei, and Kaede were in there. Hiei and Inuyasha were having a glaring contest, Sango and Angela were talking about weddings, and Miroku and Kaede were making supper. "Hey, guys." Everyone looked up and smiled, Hiei just "hn'd" and that was all. "Are we going to continue the search, since it's been awhile..?" Inuyasha stood up. "Fine, but only so we can get on with our lives." Everyone agreed, and got all packed up and headed out immediately. They had traveled far when they found a huge slime demon with two shards. It was a short battle, Hiei sat out of it, and everyone else battled. Suddenly, Angela got trapped in a goo trap, covering her whole body, and enabling her to do anything. Inuyasha attacked it madly, but it just threw his sword away, and attacked him, Kurama, Kagome , Sango, and Miroku stopped as they saw Inuyasha beginning to pulse, and he transformed into his demon form. Within minutes the creature was destroyed, and Inuyasha got Angela out of the trap.

When he began to walk towards the others, Miroku, Kurama, and Hiei took up defensive poses. "Enough with the damn defensive posed. What, do I look evil to you?" Inuyasha went to Kagome, and said, "And here, the two jewel shards. Must be the last besides Koga's and Kohaku's, even though I've said it before, I'm sure now." Kagome stuttered. "What's wrong NOW?" "Y-your in your demon form." Inuyasha looked at her, then she handed him a mirror, where he saw the marks, but his eyes weren't red and blue, they were gold. "What's this mean?" Inuyasha asked, a little uncertain. "It's because your human blood and demon blood are close the same power now." Angela said, coming up from behind Inuyasha. "It's because, Inuyasha, you have learned power that doesn't come from your demon side, like me." Inuyasha smiled at that. "When will he become is normal half demon form again?" Kurama asked. "He will turn back in a few hours, it puts a strain on oneself, but he can also change back whenever he wants to." Inuyasha closed his eyes, and after him pulsing again, he was back to normal.

Since it was a little after mid day, they had no luck finding any more shards, so the turned around, and went back home. Kagome moved up to Inuyasha, Angela was with Sango, trying to ride Kilala. "So Inuyasha, now that this new development has happened, what will you do now?" Inuyasha looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?" "Well, you can be a full demon at will, so-" "Oh, you think now that I can become a full demon, I will want to be a full demon, like before?" Kagome began to fidget. "W-well, yeah." "Listen, the reason I wanted to become a full demon was for the one thing I thought I could never have as a half demon; acceptance. But now I have you, Angela, the others, my mother, my father, even Sesshomaru. I have what I wanted, so I don't need to be full anything."Kagome and nodded.

Inuyasha stopped, and hide Kagome behind him. Kikyo appeared out from under the trees, with her soul collectors. "Hello Inuyasha." She said in her emotionless voice. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanted to see if you were still with my weak carnation, and it seems you are." Inuyasha moved forwards a bit more, and off to the side, to make Kikyo look at him. "Kikyo, I am not with Kagome, I haven't for awhile now, I love someone else." Inuyasha said, trying to make her understand. "Then where is she? I can only see that girl with you." Kikyo said bitterly. "I was just talking to Kagome, she's my friend, and my mate didn't want to interrupt, so she is riding Kilala with Sango." Just as he said that, Angela went up beside him, and he wrapped his arm around her, and put his head on hers protectively. "Plus, I'm with someone else too." Kagome said in her defense. Kikyo looked between the three, and gave a dark smile. "Well, that's fortunate for me then, I can have my soul again, and it won't bother you Inuyasha.

-KYkyKYky-

'Kurama, I do not trust this dead woman, we should be with Kagome.' 'I agree Youko, let's go.' Kurama began to walk to Kagome, when two soul collectors grasped his arms and he couldn't move. 'Youko, what's going on?' Kurama asked, 'these are soul collectors, and they can grasp a soul, and paralysis someone, like they are now.' Kurama tried to struggle, but he couldn't, and faster than anyone could see, Kikyo pulled her bow and an arrow out, she strung the arrow, and had released it. Kurama flared his power, and the collectors were disintegrated, but it was too late. Kurama watched, horrified, as Kagome was hit with Kikyo's arrow, was pushed back, and landed on her side. Kurama ran to her, and pulled her into his arms. "K- Kagome?" Kurama saw the beautiful light in Kagome's eyes fade, and her chocolate brown eyes became close to black.

"Kagome?" Kurama knew it was useless, he hugged her closer, and whispered in a broken, and lost voice; "Kagome." He heard the laugh of Kikyo, and her voice saying; "you are making that much noise over her? Well, she must have been someone special to you, unfortunately, she is no longer; I will be complete." Kurama gave Kagome a shaken kiss on her slightly parted lips, and put her down, noticing that a blue light was coming from her body, and going into Kikyo. Kurama looked up at her, and she gasped. He could only guess on how he looked; a dark look on his face, green eyes with a lot of gold in them, a look of pure hatred in them. Inuyasha pulled his sword out, and just as he was going to jump, Kurama put his arm out and stopped him, Inuyasha looked at him, and Kurama looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha understood what he was saying, and sheathed his sword and backed up.

"I am going to kill you, you know that?" Kikyo laughed again, this time with a hint of uncertainty in it. "And how will you do that?" Kurama slowly put his hand in his hair, and produced his rose. Kikyo began laughing hysterically. "Oh, and here you said you would kill me, yet here you are holding a rose out to me. Guess you are over the girl." Kurama gave a wicked smile, and flicked his wrist, and the rose became his weapon; Rose whip. Kikyo gasped, and took a step back. "Wait, what will this solve? Nothing. That girl is dead, and she wont ever come back." Kurama took in a ragged breath, and said, "no, but at least I'll avenge her." Just as Kurama was about to last out his whip, Kikyo gasped, then pulsed. She wrapped her arms around her torso. "No, not again, not this !" Kurama watched as Kagome's soul that was still coming out of her in streams, suddenly stopped, and like a string that snapped, it shot out of Kikyo, and as she screamed, Kikyo's portion of the soul was on the end of Kagome's soul line.

The soul all went back into her body, and she glowed blue. Kurama rushed to her side, held her shoulders, grasping them tenderly, yet firmly, he used his other arm to hold the arrow, and pulled it out of her in one strong tug. He flung it away, and watched as the hole in her flesh began to get smaller, and smaller, until the only evidence was the tear in her outfit, and the blood soaked into it. He felt her warm up, and heard her heartbeat, he held her closer. "Kagome?" He said softly, and she gasped, opening her eyes, and coughing. She quickly stopped, and smiled at Kurama. "Hello Kurama." "Kagome, are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" Kagome nodded. "I remember Kikyo appearing, and she-" Kagome stopped, and quickly said as she began looking around; "Where's Kikyo? What happened to her." When her gaze landed on her, she gasped, and ran to her. Picking her up, she looked worried for Kikyo. "We have to save her."

-KkKk-

When no one moved she looked exspirated at them. "Come on, We have to save her." She persisted. "No." Kurama said darkly. Watching as the souls left Kikyo's body one by one. "She tried to kill you Kagome, your too kind-hearted, she doesn't deserve your care." Just as Kagome was about to retort back, Kikyo coughed. Kagome looked down. "Kikyo, hold still, I'm going to help you, just relax." "No" Kikyo said weakly. "But Kikyo-" Kagome tried to reason with her. "Kagome, you are too kind, but it can't be helped. The only way I can heal is if I were to take your soul, and that would kill you. Or if I only took a small portion again, we would wind up here again. Without a whole soul, a person will slowly go mad, since I had the smaller part, and a body made of graveyard dirt and bones, I became lost, but now it is time to let me go." Kagome frowned. Kikyo smiled, "thank you Kagome, you were always so pure of heart, and even when I said that you were weak, I was the weak one, not you. And I wish to make amends, by giving you the only thing I can; knowledge of priestess training. Give me your hands, and I can transfer what I have learned to you."

Kagome gave Kikyo her hands, and watched as Kikyo's aura mixed with hers, and she felt an electrical shooting right through her arm into her head, it took all of her strength not to scream out. When it was over Kagome watched as Kikyo smile sincerely at her, and she exhaled, before she shook as if she had been shocked, and slumped down, dead. Inuyasha sat on his haunches beside Kagome as she cried for Kikyo. When Kagome was finished, he picked up Kikyo's body, and said, "come on, we should put Kikyo to rest, let's get to Kaede's. Everyone nodded. Kurama picked an exhausted Kagome up, and make her smell a sleeping herb, which made her fall asleep in his arms. When she woke up, they had just gotten there, and they sought out Kaede, who cried a little, but nodded and said that she is at peace now. Later they held a service for Kikyo, and they burned her remains again, to Inuyasha's disbelief. They buried her ashes in the monument again, this time, erecting a barrier so her remains couldn't be taken. Kagome and her friends were all standing there, and one by one, they left, leaving Kagome and Kurama there. Kagome put a flower on the grave, and smiled. She got up and began to leave, but then she stopped, and whispered, "goodbye, Kikyo." She and Kurama then left.


	27. Chapter 27

-KYkyKYky-

A week after the incident, Kagome and Kurama were leaving to visit their families. They had after two days, found a nice place to build their home on the outskirts of Kaede's village. Kurama quickly got to work on it. With the help of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hiei, in one whole day, it was finished. The house was what most were like in this time, wooden with mainly wood roofing. but it consisted of a main room, a firepot room/cooking room, and two separate sleeping rooms. Kagome loved it, and had gotten their main supplies from the villagers, and they had planned to get a basic bed, and a few other odds and ends from their time. When they jumped into the well, they were met with the blue lights, and Kurama smiled, thinking how beautiful it was, especially playing on Kagome's hair and skin. 'Kurama, now that we are married, we need to right a few wrongs.' Youko whispered to Kurama. 'I am very afraid to ask this, but what are you talking about?' Youko mentally gave a wicked grin. 'Well, we got married last week, that night we should have, as they say, CONSUMMATED the wedding, but no, so when this is over, that is one thing that goes off the check list.'

Kurama coughed, and became red-faced, unfortunately, Kagome had noticed. "Kurama, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Kagome placed her hand on his forehead. Kurama shook his head, "no, Youko said something that wasn't appropriate at this time, and it flew me for a loop." Kagome nodded. "Then what was he talking about?" Kurama's almost cooled-off face, became intense shade of dark red. Kurama coughed in his hand, and in a very low voice said; "he was talking about how we need to still consummate our wedding vows." Kagome heard, and instantly joined him with a reddened face. She looked away, "Kurama, about that, I have a favor to ask you, and your other sides." "Anything." Kurama said without pausing. Kagome gulped, "well, when we- uh, you know" in a whisper she said, "consummate." At Kurama's nod, she continued in a regular voice, "can it be you that's in control? I don't mean to sound like I'm picking you over the others, but I would feel better if it were you, since you were the one I loved first, and, Youko is probably more experienced than you." "Yeah, I promise when you are ready, then you and I shall consummate. "Okay, let's not talk about this right now, we need to get some stuff, and find Kuronue." Kurama looked down, then nodded.

-KkKk-

Within a half an hour, they were going shopping, and acting just like a couple in that era. They bought instead of real beds, as Kagome would have liked, they bought camping mattresses, they were really soft, thick, and comfortable, but they could be rolled up when needed. They got pillows, blankets, and several other things they needed. "So, now that we have this stuff, let's take a break, and then search for Kuronue, okay?" Kurama asked. Kagome smiled, knowing that something was bothering him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her. "Kurama, I can tell your unease and want to find Kuronue, and we will. Let's go to your mother's for a bit, it's closer, and we can put our stuff their for now." Kurama agreed to this, and they went to his mother's. She was just leaving when Kagome and Kurama got there. "Oh! Suuichi, I didn't know you were coming over." "I'm sorry mother, I should have called, I just got too caught up in other things, and I completely forgot, so it is my fault." Shiori sighed, "well, I'm going out, but you're welcome to stay here and wait, you look like you could rest." "Thank you Shiori, we have been out and about since this morning." "Well, then stay, even if you leave before I get back, just lock the door when you leave. bye." Shiori kissed Kurama on his cheek and kissed Kagome on her forehead and was walking towards her car.

Kagome and Kurama entered, and knew that they were alone. They removed their shoes, and put their bags on the hall table. "We should go and find Kuronue soon." Kagome pulled Kurama down, and kissed him, putting his head on her lap as she sat down. "Kurama, we will. Just relax, okay?" She began to message his shoulders. "Hm, you Kagome, are a dangerous woman to have around." Kagome leaned over, and kissed Kurama on the lips. Kurama broke the kiss, but only so he could get up, and kiss Kagome in a better position. He shortly lifted her up, and walked her to the couch, and put her down; all without breaking their kiss. He then went on top of her, making sure he didn't squish her. He placed his hands on her hips, and one rose under her shirt. Before they could do anything else, the door was rapped on. Kurama groaned, and got up. Making his way to the door, Kagome got up as well and joined him. When Kurama opened the door, Kagome was surprised to see Kuronue there.

"Kuronue, what are you doing here? We were just about to look for you." Just as Kuronue opened his mouth to reply, he shifted to Hyosuke, then back and forth, until, finally, he stopped, and returned back to Kuronue. "Kurama, I need your help." "Come in." When Kuronue sat down, Kurama began again. "What's wrong?" Kuronue put his hands over his forehead and eyes. "I was having a fight with Hyosuke, and this guy, Dr. Akimitsu, he said he could help me, and now Hyosuke's been taken out of this body. It's not what I thought it would be like, I feel empty, alone, in this body, and I-" He was stopped by another series of phasing. When he finished, he continued, "and I can't control the phasing, will you help me?" Kurama turned to Kagome. "Kagome-" Kagome smiled. "Don't Kurama, I already know what you'll ask, and I know it's dangerous, but I am still going to help Kuronue, he's your friend, so if you help him, I'll help too." Kurama smiled. "Okay" Kurama looked over at Kuronue, once again phasing in and out. "We'll help you Kuronue, no matter what." When the phasing stopped, Kuronue smiled, " thank you, Kurama, Kagome, my friends."

-AaAa-

Angela was rolled on her side, feeling horrible. 'Why do I feel like this? So sick.' "Angela, What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Angela gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay, Inu-" Her sentence ended abruptly to run out of Inuyasha's arms, to behind some bushes, and near a river. "Angela? What's wrong?" He heard her, and quickly went to see what she was doing, He pulled back the bush, and ran to Angela's side. Angela was vomiting into the stream, so Inuyasha made sure her ponytail wasn't in the way, and rubbed her back until she was done. When she finished, he grabbed his kimono sleeve, and pulled, turning it into a red face clothe, and he submerged it into the river, and pulled it back out, and wrung it until all the excess water was gone. He then used it to dab her neck and face, making her moan each he was finished, he grabbed a bamboo water container from his Kimono top, and filled it with water, when that was done, he grabbed Angela gently, and took them under the trees near the river. He sat down, and place her on his lap. "Drink this." Inuyasha ordered, Angela didn't object. She drank the water quickly, and when she had enough, she closed it, and placed it beside them.

"Angela, What's wrong? Are you okay?" Angela sighed, "No Inuyasha, I do not know what's wrong with me; I have a sore throat, a horrible headache, and a tearing stomache, and I don't know why." She pulled her face into his chest, and he could smell sadness and tears rolling off her in waves. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, a little more than confused. 'What is wrong with her?' "Will you be okay Angela?" He asked again. Angela laughed, making him whine. "Oh Inuyasha, I am okay, I just not feeling well right now, I might be getting sick. It will pass over quickly." Inuyasha nodded his head.

-HhHh-

Hanako was sitting in the bushes with Hideaki, Izayoi, and Inutaisho. Watching Angela and Inuyasha with interest. Hanako chuckled softly. Izayoi looked at her with confusion. "Why do you laugh while your child is ill?'' Hanako didn't look offended, she just looked amused. "The reason I am not disturbed is because she may feel ill, but this illness will not go away right away." ''and you know this, how?" Inutaisho asked. "Because, I was sick with the same illnesses as her, she will be "sick" for a few months." Izayoi's eyes lit up with amusement and excitement. Hanako hugged Hideaki. Inutaisho opened his mouth, clearly not getting what they were talking about, so Izayoi hugged him, and whispered in his ear. Inutaisho looked surprised, and smiled happily.

After some time, Hanako led Hideaki away to give the kids some private time. She felt a hand touch her side, and stopped. "Look, mister demon, what do you think you are doing?" Hideaki didn't look offended, he just gave her a cheeky smile. "Well, I was figuring, that since we both have a second chance at our lives, we could have another child." He said in a suggestive voice. Hanako looked away to hide a slight blush, and a huge smile. "I can tell you want it, just as badly as me, if not more." Hanako looked at Hideaki, and smiled tentatively. "Are you sure?" Hideaki smiled lovingly and nodded. She moved, and lightly kissed him, when they broke apart, she asked, "when will we do this?" All he said was; "now." before he grabbed her, and hide in a cave nearby, where they were in seclusion.

Hey, sorry for not posting more often, and that this is a small chapter, I wanted to put more, but there are things I want to specifically put there. Also, the reason I've not been posting is because this is my first year of high school, and I never knew it would be so busy, so much homework everyday. I'll try to keep posting, but during the school year, it will not be so often. Sorry to all of you, but I promise I will never abandon the story, no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei opened his eyes to the sight of Amaya in his arms. She was asleep, and he didn't want to let go of her. 'I have to go see Yukina today though, damn, which should I choose; Yukina, or Amaya.' during his mental debate, Amaya stirred from her sleep. Hiei felt light butterfly kisses, and he looked to see Amaya smile lovingly at Hiei. "Hiei, what's wrong?" Hiei smirked, "You know me too well." "THAT is because I am your mate." Hiei looked away, ashamed. "I was thinking about going to see Yukina." "Well, then go. Why are you unsure about going?" "I don't want to leave you alone." Amaya laughed, "Hiei, if you want to see your sister, then go. I have been alone most of my life before you came along, and I certainly can take it for a few hours. So GO." Amaya said forcefully. After a few minutes of hesitation, he sighed. "Alright, I'll go. Amaya kissed him. "Good, I will be waiting for you."

Hiei had ran all the way to the temple where Yukina resided, but when he got there, he couldn't find it in him to go any farther. 'Why am I so hesitant to visit Yukina?' He didn't know the answer to the question. Suddenly, a scent came to him, and he grimaced. 'HE'S here.' Hiei jumped down, and saw something he would never have wanted to see. Yukina had clearly been crying, the evidence was the blue-yellow gems on the ground. Then there was Kuwabara, he was holding Yukina, and whispering something to her, He then began to move his face towards hers. Hiei's eyes flashed red. 'What was that idiot say to her?' He jumped beside them. Suddenly, Kuwabara recoiled from Yukina, and she smiled at Hiei. "Hello, Hiei. How are you?" He composed himself. "Hm." Yukina smiled, and left Kuwabara's grasp. "Why were you crying?" Hiei asked. Yukina looked down, "well, it's because, well, I'm sad that my brother isn't around. This was the day, years ago, I first found out about him, and when I left to find him."

Hiei looked down, knowing that he was why she was crying. He shook the guilt away, and glared at Kuwabara. "What you you doing here?" Kuwabara looked at him, and he took the bait. "I am here, because I want to help my Yukina in her time of stress and pain." Hiei sighed, and opened his mouth to say something- anything- to Yukina. But nothing came out. "I have to go." he turned to leave, but Yukina grabbed his arm. "No. Please stay here, Hiei." Hiei looked at Yukina's big ruby eyes, filling with more tears, and he broke. Smiling, he patted her arm, "it's okay. I'll stay here with you."Yukina let out her breath. "Thank you, I don't know why, but I feel better with you here." "What about me Yukina, don't I make you feel better?" Kuwabara said in a worried, defensive, and whining, voice. 'Hm, he must think I'll take her away from him. Not a chance, unfortunately. He makes her happy, and that makes me happy, even though it just HAD to be him.' Yukina giggled, and hugged him. "Oh silly, of course you make me happy, but in a more different way." Then they went to have tea, Hiei and Kuwabara bickering all the way, and Yukina just laughing, and stopping the big arguments.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama stood at the entrance to the doctors door. "this is it?" Kurama asked Kuronue. Kuronue nodded, "well then, let's go in and get Hyosuke back." Kagome said with determination. "Kagome, you know this isn't something you have to do, please-" Kagome covered his mouth with her hand to silence him. "Kurama, I have gotten this far, I am not leaving you or Kuronue to this mad man. So I am coming, no questions asked." She said in a strong voice. Kuronue laughed, "wow Kurama, you really can't say no to this woman, can you?" Kurama gave Kuronue an irritated glare, only half-heartedly, because he just ended up laughing, and nodding. "Okay, let's see what's behind the door." Kagome said as she turned the brass handle, and pushed to door open.

Whatever Kurama was expecting, it wasn't what he saw. The interior looked bigger than the outside, the hallway had a staircase going up to a balcony, and there was a plain oak door beside it. It had a brass door handle, one that instead of being a knob, it was a lever, which looked as if it was made out of a bone. Kurama turned to Kuronue, with a questioning look. "We go downstairs, that is where he spends a lot of time, practicing his "Technique"." Kuronue instructed. Kurama opened the door, and looked down at the near blackened stairway, only illuminated by the open door. "It will be near impossible to go down those steep stairs without light." Kuronue stated. "Yes, but we cannot keep the door open, it could announce to our enemy that we are here." Kurama said. "Kagome, you might want to stay behind m-" Kurama stopped as she started to descend the stairs. She turned to look at them. "Well, come on. Do you need an invitation? We don't have time to worry about falling down the stairs, if it bothers you so much, I have a flashlight we can use."Kurama shook his head, and went after her.

It was tricky going down the stairs without light, several times Kagome had almost fallen down the stairs, only being stopped by Kurama's strong arm wrapping around her waist. When Kagome finally hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Kurama relaxed a bit, but it was still dark, so Kagome turned on her flashlight. The bright white light revealed to them a big stone basement. There was a bookshelf crammed with books, across from where they were, and soft chairs beside the stairway. There were three doors; The first opened up to a huge white and silver bathroom with a big Jacuzzi that you could swim in, and it had four huge shower heads above it. The second was a huge Library, which had hundreds of bookshelves with tens of thousands of books. A desk sat near the back, holding a computer, and layers of papers were scatter on the surface. When they tried the third door, it was locked by two locks and barriers.

"You think you can get past the locks and barriers, Kurama?" Kuronue said with a smirk. Kurama looked at Kuronue, with an offended look, and Kuronue rose an eyebrow. "Really Kuronue, I may be in this form, human, more or less, but I am still Youko Kurama, the great legendary thief of all time." Kuronue chuckled. Kurama pulled a round, flat seed from his hair, and it creaked into several small thorned vines, that went to the locks, and started to pick them. They gave a little click, and the door began to shimmer like an illusion, announcing that the barriers were gone, as well as the locks were gone. Kurama withdrew his plants, and they reverted back to seeds, which he placed them back into his hair. "Demon's first." Kuronue said as they opened the newly unlocked door. They looked inside, and saw Dr. Akimitsu standing by an operating table. "Everyone, You can stop trying to hide, I know you are there."

-SEseSEse-

Sesshomaru made his way to Rin, and saw that she was playing with Angela. Angela was doing simple magic tricks for Shippo and Rin. He watched as she created a rainbow flame in her hands, then she closed her hands together for a minute. When she reopened her hands, the fire was replaced with a pile of rainbow powder that sparkled. She motioned for Rin to grab a small handful of the sparkles. Rin did as she was told, and threw the powder in the air. Almost immediately as the powder left her warm hands, it exploded into different colored fireworks. Shippo and Rin ohhed, and ahhed, and when the light show ended, they went for more. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru, and scrambled over towards him. Lord Sesshomaru, look what Princess Angela has created for this one, and Shippo. Look." Sesshomaru dutifully studied the glittering powder in her hands. Closer up, it didn't just sparkle, it shimmered, and gave off a slight glow to it. "try some, My Lord." Sesshomaru nodded, and scoop a small portion from her portion, and, just as she had done, he threw up in the sky. It shimmered, and exploded like before. When the explosions had ended, he saw that there was sparkling dust falling from the sky, and rained down on Rin. It stuck to her hair, and saw that it made her hair sparkle, and shine.

Rin gasped, and did a little twirl, which made the sparkles light up and shimmer in her hair. Angela came over laughing, "well, she really looks gorgeous, doesn't she?" Sesshomaru gave her a cold look, and was about to say something, when he smelt a familiar scent from the forest, and he could smell a distinct scent in the whole scent, and he could tell that the person was watching them. "How do you remove the sparkles?" Rin slumped, "lord Sesshomaru, Rin likes it." Angela laughed, and placed her hand over top of Rin's head. Instantly, the sparkles disappeared. Rin gave a disappointed sigh, but said no more as she went to play with Shippo. "You smell him too, don't you?" Angela nodded. "I smell his scent mixed with many things, but especially with..." Sesshomaru didn't finish the sentence, but Angela knew what he was saying. "He's felling that way towards Rin." Angela clearly a statement, but Sesshomaru nodded anyhow. He watched as Rin danced in her carefree way, while Shippo flung flowers on her.

"When I first found her, she was a young, adorable little human girl, but very spirited. After only these two years, she has grown quite a bit, so it is understandable that anyone would think so, but it surprises me that he must have gained control, which is a good thing." What will you do, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru thought for a second, the said; "I will watch him for the time being, and if he stays around here, I will confront him." 'And if I find him lacking...' Angela shuddered, feeling sorry for the soul that he was planning on "confronting", with that look.

-AaAa-

After talking with Sesshomaru, she went in search of Inuyasha. When she found him, he was practicing his sword fighting with Touya. She watched as Inuyasha parried, and swung, hitting Touya. Angela sighed as she saw that Inuyasha had a wooden sword, instead of his tetsusaiga, which was at the tree next to the battle area. Suddenly, Touya stopped, and Inuyasha also stopped. "Good Inuyasha, your doing better. Before, you wouldn't have stopped, or defend yourself." Inuyasha smiled, they cocked his ear in Angela's direction, and Touya said, "Let's call it a day, alright Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, see ya later." Inuyasha went to Angela. "How are you?" Inuyasha said as he hugged Angela. "Mm, a lot better now, thank you. You?" "Good." Inuyasha kissed Angela, and walked her to a tree to sit under. Inuyasha sat down, and pulled Angela down, so her head rested on his lap.

Inuyasha and her talked for a while, when he leaned down to kiss Angela, when he stiffened. He quickly pulled her up with him, and had her standing while he went down on his haunches so his nose was pressed to her stomach. "Inu, what are you doing?" Angela giggled as he inhaled a huge lung full. Inuyasha's eyes opened. "Shit." Angela suddenly was worried. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Inuyasha got up, and held her, rigidly. "Inuyasha. Tell me what's going on?" "Angela, I can't believe I didn't pick up on it before, but-" "But what?" Angela was nearly in tears. "But, your pregnant." Inuyasha said in a shocked voice. "I am- pregnant?" Inuyasha nodded, stunned. Angela's worry was replaced in an instant, to happiness and excitement. With a joyous yell, she launched herself at Inuyasha, knocking him down. 'Inuyasha, why are you so shocked?" Her expression suddenly darkened; "Do you not want children, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes shot up, and he looked at her with surprise. "No, I want children, but I never thought of having them so soon. I mean, Naraku is still out there, and he could hurt you, or the pup." "Well, then it's a good thing that the pup has such a strong, loving, and protective dog daddy, then isn't it?" Inuyasha smiled, and kissed her, knowing that she was right, and it would be okay.


	29. Chapter 29

-HKhkHKhk-

_ Hyosuke- or the part that was his soul- felt like he was in a box, and was slowly getting pushed out, and each time he was pushed, he lost a bit about himself. ''What is going on? Who am I?'' He called weakly into the black darkness around him. At first, when it happened, he would yell at the top of his lungs, where he was, what was going on, sometimes calling out for Kuronue, sometimes yelling at him, and calling him certain things. But now, Hyosuke had lost too much of himself, and was very lifeless. He didn't know how he gotten there, he could barely remembered himself sometimes. He had forgotten Kuronue, but he could still remember his feeling towards him; Hate, pity, sorrow, disappointment. He never knew what the feeling were directed towards, but he knew one thing that would never go away: he was disappearing. "Help..."_

-KkKk-

Kagome, still hidden by the shadows, watched as Kurama and Kuronue confronted the doctor. "What do you think you are doing here?" "We are here to get back our friends s-" Akimitsu interrupted; "no, I know WHY you are here, but what makes you think I will. Your friends Kuronue WILLINGLY let me remove the other soul within him." Kuronue growled. "I never thought that it would feel like this. YOU made it sound easy, but it's horrible. Like a piece of me was stuffed inside a box, and is slowly being pushed out." "That's just because your the one that is still here. The feeling is just that human's soul. The simplest way to explain is this; I made a box inside of your mind, and literally put the human's soul into it, and it is slowly ejecting him from your body." "You MONSTER!" Kuronue exclaimed. Akimitsu began to laugh. "No, I am not a monster, I just give people what they want. And that usually is a body all of their own. For instance, I had a client many hundred years ago; about four hundred and fifty years. I had a priestess come to me, and begged me to help her. You see, she had a demon spirit inside of her, and, well, you know the beliefs of humans back then. The demon that had lived in her body had did nothing wrong, she could have, but she stayed dormant for most of the time. But the priestess didn't care, all she wanted was to rid herself of "the unholy, evil soul within" herself. I did it anyway, but the point is, I'm no monster, I just go with my clients wishes. It is you that choose to throw away the other soul inside of your body." Kuronue gave a silent growl, but looked down in self-disgust.

"I'll tell you what, you and your friend can battle me, if you win I will make my best ATTEMPTS to retrieve your other soul. If I win, well, I will decide afterwards. Deal?" Akimitsu said reluctantly. Kuronue looked at him in distrust, "what do you mean attempt to save Hyosuke?" "Usually human souls don't survive more than a few days. Hyosuke's soul is an exception, but I cannot tell whether his soul is too far gone as to if it can return to the body, or if it will leave, do you understand?" Kuronue nodded. Kurama pulled out his signature rose whip, and Kuronue his scythes', and slowly walked near the doctor. Akimitsu pulled out a hilt of a sword. There was a click, and a blade grew out of the hilt. The blade looked like a huge scalpel, but the the edge became sharp points, and the points turned so they faced inwards, finally, it returned to a regular blade. Kurama transformed into Yoko, and him and Kuronue ran to attack and access Akimitsu. Akimitsu dodged Kuronue's scythes', and deflected Kurama's whip.

"You're good, but it seems your focus is off, perhaps because your thinking of your friend's soul that you gave away?" Kuronue got more mad, and began to try and blindly attack him. The doctor dodged, and hit him in the ribs. "Kuronue! Stop it, he's TRYING to make you lost your focus. Don't let him." Kuronue nodded, and kept his focus. This went on for a while; Youko and Kuronue would try to attack, but Akimitsu would dodge, and get a shot on them instead. His attacks didn't happen much, because while the one was getting attacked, the other would protect him. Kagome smiled in appreciation. 'They fight so well together, but that's no surprise, they battled together often in their past life.' Akimitsu stopped fighting, and grinned. Suddenly, he moved towards Kuronue, and Kuronue threw his scythes' in hopes to stop his blade. The chains were wrapped around the sword, but he kept going towards him, and his blade made a deep wound in his shoulder. "Kuronue!" Youko shouted. Kuronue dropped his scythes', and knelt to the ground, holding his shoulder. Akimitsu smiled, and swiftly went to Youko. Youko tried to keep him away with his whip, but he used his sword to get wrapped in the thorny whip. Akimitsu reached his arm out, and his palm had an eerily purple glow to it when he touched Youko's forehead. Youko yelled out, but didn't move. Then, he slowly reverted back to Kurama's form, and his hair became a darker red- almost black- and his green eyes, which were a beautiful unique glowing emerald, dimmed down a bit. "Wh-what have you..." Kurama started weakly. Akimitsu smiled evilly, "I just removed your demon spirit, so now you can't fight with your powers." "coward!" Kuronue groaned out, but Akimitsu didn't listen, and began cutting at Kurama's arms, torso, and shoulders. Kagome- not able to take anymore of this- got out of her hiding spot, and notched an arrow, and released it, which hit Akimitsu's left flank. As it began to dissolve his flesh, she notched another arrow. "Don't you DARE take another swipe at him!"

Akimitsu looked at her, shocked to see that she had wounded him with an arrow. Going to her full height, and in her most intimidating voice, she said; "Put Kurama and Kuronue's other souls back into them, or I will shoot you with my arrow." "A- a priestess." Akimitsu gasped. "That's right, I'm a priestess, now release Kuronue and Kurama." Kagome repeated. "I can't. I can remove or place souls. but I never cared much for rescuing a soul after I removed it." Kagome pulled her bowstring back farther. "Then I guess you get purified completely." Akimitsu put his hands up in surrender. "Wait. Wait, I DO know of a way to open the cages in their minds, but I need your help." Kagome looked at him suspiciously, but then she withdrew her bow, and placed the arrow back into the quiver and walked towards him. "What do I need to do?" "First, drop your bow, and I'll drop my sword." Kagome nodded, and placed her bow down as Akimitsu placed his sword near him. She got closer, but decided against it. "No, put away your blade, then I'll get near you." He nodded, and she watched as the blade became a small dagger-sized weapon, he put it down. Thinking that the blade was gone, she got closer, but Kurama, who had opened his eyes, had seen that it was still a dagger, and the doctor was pulling the dagger out of the big hilt. He now held a small hilt of a dagger. Kagome came right beside Akimitsu, and knelt closer to Kurama. Before he could shout out a warning, the doctor went on his knees, and plunged his dagger into the middle of Kagome's back. She gasped, and dropped to the floor.

Kurama's heart was tightly grasped by fear as he watched Kagome begin to bleed. Akimitsu walked closer to retrieve his dagger, but as he did, Kagome jumped up, and stabbed him in the chest with another purifying arrow. "that's what you get for stabbing me in the back. Now, do you really know how to rescue Kurama and Hyosuke, or not?" Akimitsu nodded fiercely. Kagome smiled. "Good, now do it." the doctor knelt to Kurama, and his palm glowed blue. "Now, I am going to make a way in his mind to his cage, and you must use your spiritual powers to break open the cage. It won't hurt the demons, so it's safe." Kagome nodded in understanding, and did as she was told, she placed her hand over the doctors hand, and closed her eyes. She saw the cage, and Youko, and she saw her blue purifying power go to the cage, and went into the lock, opening it just as he said. As soon as she did that, she was back into the real world, Kurama's hair and eyes returned to normal, just before he returned to Youko's form. Akimitsu moved briskly to Kuronue, and she did the same thing, but in that cage, what she saw worried her. She looked at Hyosuke, at his blank eyes, and his emotionless expression, even though most of him was shrouded in darkness. When Kagome was out of Kuronue's mind, what he did surprised, and frightened her more. Instead of blinking, and getting up, or transforming back to Hyosuke, he went from on his hands and knees, and dropped completely to the ground, and was still, the only difference was that his eyes became a mix of his color and Hyosuke's. Kagome could tell he was still alive, but she didn't know why he why he wasn't moving. Akimitsu tried to attack Kagome again while she was worried for Kuronue, but Kurama threw a rose at him, became imbedded into his heart, and it exploded into a garden of life absorbing plants, instantly killing Akimitsu. Kagome didn't see it, she was still wondering, and worrying about Kuronue. As if reading her mind, Kurama groaned at the pain from his wounds, and said; "Kagome, he's okay." She turned to him. "Why isn't he up like you are. Which, by the way, you should NOT be." Kagome scolded, making Kurama mutter "sorry". But he quickly dropped that and shrugged, showing he didn't really know, but he secretly knew why.

-KHkhKHkh-

_Kuronue looked around in the dark round room, and his eyes quickly landed on the only thing in the room: Hyosuke. He moved to him without even really moving, and placed one arm under the back of his head, and one wrapped over his torso so he could hold him. ''Hyosuke, Are you okay? Talk to me.'' Hyosuke slowly opened his eyes, and weakly smiled at him, Kuronue could see his eyes unfocused. "Kuronue, your here.'' Kuronue smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I'm here, and your free, so now you can return to this body, and-" Hyosuke shook his head weakly, "no, Kuronue, I can't return, not anymore." Kuronue held tighter. "No, you can return, I want you to return, please." Hyosuke looked away with a pained chuckle. Was it just his imagination, or was Hyosuke more pale, more translucent? "So you want me back?" At Kuronue's vigorous nods, Hyosuke frowned. "Kuronue, I can't, too much of me has been pushed out, and I can't bring it back, I'm sorry." Kuronue, even though they were in their mind, and he never cried, he felt hot tears prickle at his eyes. "No, this can't happen, this is YOUR body, if anyone should be ejected out of this body, it should be me, I was the one that merged into this body, you were here, but I did it anyway. It's not fair, it's not-" Kuronue was choked with his emotions, and he couldn't see well through his tears, but he could tell that Hyosuke was becoming less and less substantial. "It's okay Kuronue, you take care of this body, and I hope I get reincarnated in your lifetime, it will take some time, but I promise I'll try. look out for my soul, you'll know it." Kuronue nodded, and cleared his vision and throat, and saw he was almost gone. "I definitely will, on both parts. Goodbye." "Goodbye..." Hyosuke whispered as the last of his image faded into nothing, and Kuronue blacked out._

When Kuronue came to on the cold floor, he wondered what he was doing there, and then his memory came back to him, and he just wanted to lay there until the end of time. "Kuronue, are you okay?" "I lost Hyosuke, do you think I'm okay?" He bit out at Kagome, and felt horrible afterwards when he saw her looked down. "Just because you are the one that was connected to him, does not mean you are the only one that is hurt by his lose, OR that you can bite everyone that tries to help you." Kagome said in a low, angered voice. Kuronue looked down, but his mind moved from his thoughts when the basement started shaking violently. "What's going on!" Kagome gasped. "The whole building's falling apart, we need to escape now." Youko called. Kuronue slowly got up. Youko stood, and picked Kagome up, almost falling down, but Kuronue helped him stand, and they made their way through the room into the main basement. As they reached the stairway, they stopped to take a breath, and to study the unstable stairway they had to climb.

"Kurama, put me down, you'll need to be able to watch what you're doing, and you can't do that with me holding on to you." "Are you sure?" Kurama asked uncertainly. Kagome nodded in encouragement. He sighed, but put her down slowly on her feet. As he did that, several huge supports fell on top of the stairs. "Well, this is just GREAT. What do we do now?" Kuronue asked cynically. Kurama was about to say something, when the beams were lit up, and burned in a matter of seconds, revealing Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "How did you get here?" Kurama said happily. Yusuke shrugged, and grinned, "Well, me and Kuwabara tried to find you, and we ran into Hiei. After that, we just followed your trail to here. It was hard, but with Hiei, it didn't take forever like I thought it would." Kurama smiled, appreciating his friends luck once more. "Kuwabara, help Kurama. Hiei, help Kagome, I'll help Kuronue." Yusuke turned to each in turn. Kuwabara nodded, and went to Kurama right away, Hiei glared at Yusuke, but after a silent mental fight, Hiei reluctantly went to help Kagome. Yusuke went and also helped Kuronue. Each of them steadied the three wounded, and slowly they made their way up the collapsing stairs. It was a tight fit for two at a time, but the time Kagome made Hiei let go of her, her weakened state, and the shaking stairway almost made her fall all the way back, luckily Hiei caught her, and held on tightly, after a glare from Kurama for almost having her hurt more.

Finally, they walked off the stairs, just as they collapsed, and they were in the main lobby room. It was shaking, but not as badly as the basement had. They began to walk to the door, when the floor began to collapse. They all began to go faster, but one of the floor boards under Kagome gave away, and she fell in the hole. Hiei, quick to realize it, grabbed her by the arm, and when he had her stopped, he pulled her back up. "Stupid girl. Can you even walk?" Kagome tried, but collapsed in a inward scream. Hiei looked at her leg, and saw her leg all bloody. He pulled several huge splinters from her ankle. 'She wont be able to walk for awhile.' Hiei thought secretly in worry. Hiei looked towards the others, who were already out the door, and he had an idea. "Girl, don't freak out." Kagome was about to ask what he was talking about, when Hiei quickly picked Kagome up in his arms bridal style, and ran towards the door. Suddenly the floor fell away from his feet, but he had momentum, so he kept going, until he was out of the door. Hiei looked at the others, before Kagome pushed her way out of Hiei's arms, but fell right away. Kurama struggled from Kuwabara and limped towards Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright? What happened?" He looked, and found her hurt ankle, and growled, turning his gaze to Hiei. "What happened?" Hiei looked defiantly up at Kurama, until Kagome pulled at Kurama, and he instantly looked down at her. "Kurama, when we were running, the floor broke under me, and I would have fallen down into the basement if it wasn't for Hiei, but the boards still cut me, don't get mad at others for something they didn't do." Kagome scolded.

-KkKk-

Kagome smiled, and looked over everyone, to make sure they weren't hurt too badly. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had minor cuts, and bruises from various objects falling on them. Kurama had his deep cuts, but when she was trying to heal them, he just shrugged her off, replying that they were just scratches, and he could heal himself. Kagome smiled at his remark, and went to the last in the group; Kuronue. When she got close, she saw just how devastated he was. He was standing, still as a statue, away from everyone, and really quiet. But what really concerned Kagome, was how his eyes were glassy with unshed tears, his eyes were distant, showed his pain, and when she came near, he didn't even try to cover or hide his pain. They stood in silence for a minute, before she said, "It hurts a lot, doesn't it?" He nodded. Kagome wanted to stay silent, but she couldn't, something in her made her hand stretch out, and touch Kuronue's shoulder. "Even though it hurts now, and maybe it will in someway for a long time, but know that what Hyosuke promised is true. He will be reincarnated into another, and he will find you again. But until then, you can try to make it up to his memory, and soul." Kuronue's shoulders were shaking, and he turned to face her. His face was dirty, and his eyes were filled with falling tears. Kagome sent soothing, healing energies into him. "How can you be certain of that?" Kagome wanted to know the same thing, but at the moment, her voice was not her own, and she answered him as if she truly knew the answer. "I know because he has a good soul, and even though he cannot control it, his promise connects you, so he will return, have faith in that." Kuronue nodded, and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, until he was on her side, and he didn't say anything after that. Kagome looked over, and saw that he was asleep. 'Poor Kuronue, such a hard life, things will get better, they have to." Kagome shook her head "but unfortunately, things usually get worst, BEFORE they get better.'


	30. Chapter 30

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei, after everyone was cared for, and were safely wherever with Yusuke and Kuwabara, he went back to his home to Amaya. He didn't run as fast as he usually does, which is what tipped Amaya off that something was wrong with him. "Hiei, what's wrong?" Amaya hugged Hiei, releasing him so she could message his stressed out back. Hiei sagged slightly as she removed the tension inside of him. "Today was exhausting." Hiei said, still reluctant to tell anyone his inner feelings, even his new mate, but she didn't mind. "Why?'' "Because, one of our allies lost a part of himself today, and we don't know if he can recover from that. Also, Yukina asked about his brother again." "What did you tell her?" Hiei gave her an irritated look. "I told her I haven't found him yet, what else am I to tell her?" Amaya put her hands on her hips, "I don't know; maybe the truth?" "What that I am her long-lost brother she has been searching for? No, it's better I don't tell her."

"Why? So she can spend her life waiting for her brother so that she can have the family she wanted, and find out one day, perhaps when you are- gone" she choked the word out, and continued in a painful voice, not just for the fact that she was talking about him being dead. "That YOU were her brother? How do you think she will feel? I know that I felt hurt that my brother never thought to tell me the truth, that he had to keep it away from me, even though he spent much of his time with me. I hate him for that, and you are willing to let your sister feel the same? To hate you? What if she finds out while you are still alive?" Hiei growled, pain clearly on his face. "Enough. I don't want to talk about this." Amaya was about to nod in understanding, when her eyes glowed, and she looked like she was in a trance for a few seconds. When it was over she looked as if she had caught a second wind of anger, and then Amaya was no where NEAR done on the subject. "You were there when my brother died, you saw the devastation I felt." Hiei suddenly saw flashes of that day, even against his will. "Even though you saw it all, sensed it all, you're willing to let it repeat itself? I thought my brother's death might've shown you the truth." Her voice went into a whisper, and Hiei strained to hear what she said next; "I thought my pains showed you the truth. But obviously I was wrong." Amaya walked past Hiei, heading towards the entrance to the outside world, but before she did, she stopped, and without turning said; "You will find out first hand how this path leads, and soon." And began walking out. "Where are you going?" Hiei asked, worried. Amaya turned her head, and smiled a cold smile, eyes unfocused, and glowing faintly again. "When you find the destination of the path ahead, I think it will be better for you to be alone. I will return in two weeks." and she walked into the world, leaving Hiei. And as those words sunk in and made sense, his blood and body felt frozen with fear and uncertainty of the unknown future that Amaya clearly knew.

-KAkaKAka-

Kagura was reclining against Jin, content with sitting with him, but she knew that she had to tell him something important. Pulling away, she put as much space between herself and Jin as she could while still on her feather. "Kagura? What is wrong me love?" She decided just to come out with it. "Jin I'm-" Suddenly a purple- green tentacle shot through her feather between them. Jin jumped off, and floated instantly. Kagura, being caught off guard, and not thinking, also jump, but she was caught by another tentacle wrapping around her midsection. She tried to squirm, but it was useless. "Kagura!" Jin exclaimed, and before she knew it, she could feel Naraku behind her, his mouth to her ear. "My, my, Kagura. You seemed to have started a new life with your new freedom." "Naraku!" She hissed at him. "Now, you didn't think that I would let you live free of me, did you? Because now I will take back your heart, and take your free will as well." "NO!" Kagura screamed. Jin then tried to dive-bomb Naraku, but Naraku sent a cloud of poison straight towards Jin. Kagura was forced to watch as it hit him, and it was like seeing a bird being shot out of the sky. He inhaled the smoke, and quickly started falling.. Kagura, with tears in her eyes, used her own practiced wind powers to help keep Jin afloat. Naraku laughed evilly.

"Kagura, does it hurt to watch your lover like that? Can you feel his breaths coming shallower and faster? That is him dying." Kagura put her head down, trying to hide her eyes. Naraku wouldn't have that though, he pulled her chin up to meet his red eyes. "So what is it going to be, Kagura?" Kagura looked at Jin; defeated. "Let Jin live, and I won't fight you." She whispered. Naraku grinned. "Luckily Kagura, I am feeling generous today, and I will not let him die, I still have plans for him. So I will spare him, and he can even have your heart and free will. And if him and the others find you and I, he can fight to get you back." Kagura watched as Naraku's tentacle went into her, and with a huge effort, didn't scream and cry out as he wanted, but he did see into her heart for just a split second, and she dreaded at what he saw in there. She then felt her body go limp, and she knew that she lost not just her heart, but her free will. But Naraku, keeping his twisted promise, put Kagura's heart into Jin's hands, and removed the poison. Just as he was coughing and breathing fresh air again, regaining his senses, Naraku flung him away. Kagura knew that Jin would find his friends in Keade's village, and hoped he would be okay. Naraku laughed again, and Kagura wished she could do something- anything- but she was still limp in Naraku's grasp as the hole in her chest closed up. "Now Kagura, I control you, come with me back to my new castle." He released her, and much to her dislike, she floated on the air just like Jin taught her, and she followed Naraku without question, fearing what he had in store for her. _'Jin.'_

-AaAa-

Angela groaned, and wanted to hide for forever. Inuyasha rubbed her back, thinking that she was going to heave again. "Angela, are you sure this is normal? I mean, I have heard that woman get sick like this in some mornings when they're pregnant, but this is EVERY morning. Sometimes twice. And you aren't able to sleep properly when you are woken by this." Angela smiled, and nuzzled into Inuyasha's neck. "Mother said that with me, she was just as bad, and had it worst. I should be fine, Inu." Angela looked at her reflection in the river, seeing Inuyasha behind her, and wondering what their child would look like. It already had been two weeks since they found out she was pregnant, and ever since then, she had been none-stop having morning sickness, and cramps in her lower belly. When she told her mother this, she just laughed and said; "it's normal, I was just like you. You were such a trouble maker when you were born." Angela was removed from her reminiscing when a cold, wet something plopped on her hair. She moved her hand, and only came out with rain, but something white caught her eyes, and she looked up. It was snowing!

Angela smiled, and let the snow drift onto her face. Inuyasha tugged her up. "Come on, we should return home, I don't want you to get sick, or strain yourself too much." Angela smiled happily at his caring side, which he usually used when they were alone. Angela and Inuyasha didn't have far to walk until they got to their hut that Inuyasha, his father, Sesshomaru, and Angela's father had made together. It was also the first thing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had done together without getting in a fight at all. It was a good sized hut for a half demon princess, her half demon mate, and future children. When the men had finished making the hut, Angela had wondered about why they had made three bedrooms, and Inuyasha said so they can have lots of pups. She was stunned at that, but just shrugged it off. She didn't mind, but it was still strange, having so much space. "Hanako, what are you doing here?" Angela looked up, and saw her mother at the door of her home. "Mom?"

Hanako smiled warmly at Angela and Inuyasha. "Hello Angela, Inuyasha. I just wanted to visit you two, and we also need to talk about something." Angela nodded, feeling more than a little nervous. As they entered their hut, they went to the sitting area, and sat down, waiting for Hanako to speak. "Angela, How has the mansion been?" Angela wondered why her mother was asking these things. "Well, I was there a few months ago, before I met Kurama, and Hiei. And it seemed okay, and the village is doing good as well. Why?" "Because, I was thinking, closer to the end of your pregnancy, that we could go back to the mansion. You, me, your father, and Inuyasha." Angela went rigid, but only for a second, then she tried to smile, and said, "yes, that is a good idea." Hanako smiled, and left after saying her goodbyes, Angela and Inuyasha walking her outside. Inuyasha moved towards Angela. Angela forced a smile at him, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyebrow lifted. "You." Angela looked sincerely confused. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha gave her his best unimpressed look. "You know something, now tell me." Angela hugged him. "Is it that obvious? How did you know?" Inuyasha smiled, "I don't know. Maybe the way you went rigid as Hanako said that we'd go to your mansion closer to when the pup is born." Angela looked down in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to explain, when she heard a splash in the river. And forgetting that she was talking with Inuyasha, she ran to see what it was. At first she didn't see anything, and was thinking about returning to her warm hut. It was really snowing now, and she didn't want to be out in it. But just then, she saw bright red out in the river. Angela was about to jump in, when Inuyasha was there, holding her by her waist. "ARE YOU CRAZY? What do you think your doing?" Angela turned, "There's someone in the river!" Inuyasha looked, and in a second, had released Angela, and was diving into the water to get the person. Angela watched, waiting for Inuyasha to resurface. She gasped as she saw him, and he was pulling with him the person she saw. She couldn't make out his features, but his hair quickly told her it was Kagura's mate, Jin. Angela watched in horror as Inuyasha got to the shore, and pulled Jin out before getting out himself. Jin coughed, and spat water out. Angela went to Inuyasha first. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around himself, and was shivering. "I-i-it-s cold in t-t-th-er-e." Angela removed her coat, and draped in on Inuyasha's shoulders. She then went over to Jin. He was unconscious, but he was still alive. She grabbed Jin's arm, and pulled it over her shoulder, she noticed his other arm protecting something in his hand, but knew she could look at it later. Then with Inuyasha, they huddled all together, and went to their hut.

Sorry, I don't think I did so good on this chapter. I'll try to to do better next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

-KYkyKYky-  
Kurama smiled at his friends. He looked at Kagome, and she smiled at him. "Kagome, are you feeling better?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I think we can return to the past now." Kurama helped Kagome up, but then he was faced with Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara. "Yes?" Kurama asked attentively. "We're coming with you." Kurama nodded quickly in agreement. As Yusuke and the others got ready, Kurama and Kagome looked at each other. "Are you okay? Really?" Kagome adverted her eyes to her feet. Kurama sighed, knowing what she was REALLY asking. He nuzzled her neck. "I am still saddened by Kuronue losing his other self, But I know that he is strong. He will recover, and if he can recover, then so will me, us, him."I." He inhaled her beautiful scent. "Maybe Kurama, when we get back to the past, will we continue the search for our new home?" Kagome said rather hopefully, and he inhaled more deeply as her scent spiked with arousal. "Of course Kagome. In fact, I will instead make our own cave, and a hut that's near the village." Kurama then began to lick, and nip at Kagome's neck, slowly going down to her shoulder. Kagome made a low moan. 'Her scent is so beautiful. So fresh, so rich, so r-" Kurama's eyes shot up, and moved away, making Kagome gasp from losing contact. He moved closer to take an experimental sniff. 'I wasn't just imagine it!' "Kurama, what's wrong?" Kagome's voice rose with fear. Kurama immediately hugged her, trying to calm her down. "It is alright Kagome. When I was inhaling your scent, I noticed that your scent is different." "WHAT? What's wrong with me?" Kagome became hysterical. "Calm DOWN. What I mean to say is that your scent has become more rich and ripe than before." Kagome froze, and Kurama could practically hear the clicking of puzzle pieces in her mind.

"You mean, that I-" Kurama continued her sentence. "You are able to conceive at this time," And he nodded his head. Kagome gave a little "oh" and was quiet for a second. "So? What does that really matter?" Kurama was taken aback. "that means if we-" Kagome's blush showed that she understood what he was trying to say. "Then you will become pregnant." "I understand that, but so what? I won't mind having kids now." Kurama thought about it for a few minutes. "As you get farther along in your pregnancy, we'll not be able to travel much. And once that happens, then we wouldn't go on the road until AFTER you have the baby." He warned her.

Kagome thought on that more. 'If I got pregnant, then we'll have a child. But what if Naraku attacks us before the child's born, or even AFTER? We could lose our baby, or the baby might lose us. But is it better to HAVE a child and die, then never having the experience? Besides, Sango and Miroku could care for the baby. Or even Inuyasha and Angela. But then again, why should we worry about dying? Kurama is very strong, and I've gotten stronger since the last time we saw Naraku. And we'll all fight Naraku together.'

-KYkyKYky-  
Kurama waited patiently, wanting Kagome to think of every aspect of this. 'Geez, you just don't want us to have fun, do you?' Youko asked in a fake tortured voice. 'Oh, I'm sorry, would you have mated her in this time, without a thought? What would happen when she got pregnant, or if Naraku attacks when she's in labor, her weakest state? You would chance her death, and all for some sex.' Kurama said acidly. Suddenly, Youko became quiet- but not the sad, "I didn't think of that" quiet- the fuming, angry, quiet. 'Do you really think I would do something like that to her, you think all I want from her is sex? I may have been like that in the past, but with Kagome, it's different. I only meant before that your it seems as if you don't want to have sex, or now that you have some free time, just because she can get pregnant, you don't want to. So it's either, you don't want to mate her and make her ours, meaning having sex, or you don't want to have a child with her.'  
Kurama was shocked. Kurama couldn't believe Youko would say something like that! He wanted children, and Youko knew it, so Kurama couldn't understand why Youko would be so mean as to say such things. Before he could say anything to him, he felt Kagome's body next to him, and he could smell her tears. He looked at her. "Kurama, why'd you ask me about thinking about having children, do you not want children, not with me?" Kurama sighed, 'She just had to ask the same thing as Youko.' "Of course she would, she's not dumb, and you seem to act like you don't want kids.' Kurama looked at Kagome's eyes, full of tears. Kurama was stunned, had his actions actually made Kagome believe that he didn't WANT children, 'have I really been acting that way?' Without hesitation, Youko said; 'YES!'

Kurama groaned, and just wanted to slap his forehead. He now felt horrible, and he understood why everyone thought he didn't what children. Kurama encircled Kagome's shaking body, and squeezed her gently, making her look up at him. Gently, Kurama brushed Kagome's tears away, before he spoke to her, very calm and gently. "Kagome, I love you, and I am very sorry that I lead you to think that I do not want children. In fact, if Naraku wasn't a problem, I would have no problem with having children now. I WANT to have kids." Kagome smiled, "Now that you're done speaking, I want to talk. You are are great man Kurama, I think you'd make a great father."You're already a great protector, I don't think Naraku could get to me while you are, you're around, especially with our other friends. I'm not saying that nothing can happen, but even with him gone, there's demons everywhere in that era. Heck, even this era is dangerous, but we can still make a life, and I rather not worry about what might happen." Kurama sighed. "You're right, I would never let you get hurt." Kagome smiled, and kissed Kurama.  
"Hey! Enough of that smooching, we've got to leave." Kurama and Kagome broke apart, giggling, as Yusuke came down the stairs with his stuff and Keiko's in his arms. Kurama nodded, and led the the others to Kagome's house. And then to the well. For a moment, they just stood there. "So, why are we are waiting. How are we going to get to the other side?" Yusuke asked. Kurama pulled a pale blue seed from his hair. ''Okaaaay, and what does that do? Make us small, or makes the well huge?" Kurama shook his head. "No, it will open the well for a short time, just long enough to let everyone through one time." Kagome looked intrigued by this new information. Kurama threw the seed down the well, and everyone looked expectantly down the well. Nothing happened.

"I hate to say this Kurama, but it seems that your seeds don't work." Kurama grinned as the seeds opened, and the well opened up in the bright blue lights Kurama was getting used to. Kagome smiled, and basked in the blue light. Kurama was entranced by her beauty being bathed in the blue glow, making her look hauntingly beautiful. Yusuke gasped, "well, I guess I was wrong." Kurama motioned with his hand for someone to jump in. Shizuru went first. Then Kuwabara. Yusuke grabbed Keiko, and they jumped together. Finally, Kurama grabbed Kagome's hand, and held her to his chest. They were about when they heard someone behind them clear their throats. They looked, and saw Hiei. "I'm coming." Hiei stated. Kagome smiled, "What about Amaya, is she coming as well?" Hiei's body went rigid, and his stare was deadly.

Kurama didn't like the look his friend was giving his wife. "Hiei, are you coming, or not?" Hiei nodded, and in a blink of an eye, was at the ledge, and leapt into the blue light. Kurama felt Kagome sag against his chest. "I said something wrong, but all I asked was is Amaya would join us. Do you think that something happened between them?'' "I don't know, but I'll talk to him. He needs to apologize to you." and he jumped in. When he had landed on the other side of the well, the light slowly faded. "Wow" Kagome said, stunned. Kurama smiled. Kurama looked at Kurama, and saw that she had a thoughtful look on her face. Kurama pulled her closer, and jumped to the top of the well. "Hey guys, thought the two of you got caught up in making out." Yusuke said, and Kagome blushed. As they made their way to the village, They were met by Shippo. "Shippo, what are you doing all the way out here?" Kagome asked, after she was attacked by Shippo. "Angela and Inuyasha saved the red- haired, flying man, Jin I believe, from the river." Kurama gasped, and they quickly went to find Jin.

When they reached Keade's house, Yusuke and Kurama entered, and he noticed that the others stood outside, waiting. Keade was already at the door, looking solemn, while Touya, Rinku, Chu, Shishi, and Shizuka were at Jin's side on the bed. "How is he, Lady Keade?" Keade sighed, "He was poisoned by Naraku, but I healed him from that easily, but..." Keade looked at Kurama, but before she could continue, Yusuke spoke up. "But what? Tell us, you old hag." Fortunately, Keade ignored him, but Kurama quickly realized that it was most likely because she had been stuck with Inuyasha for years, and his bad mouth. "He will not die, but he needs sleep, unfortunately, he refuses to sleep, and I cannot get herbs around here that can do that to a demon." Kurama nodded, understanding her silent question. He let Yusuke move closer, while he pulled the seeds that would be needed to make Jin sleep.

-YyYy-  
Yusuke knelt beside Jin's bed, and smiled at him as Jin looked at him, looking exhausted. "Hey, Jin." "Hiya Yusuke, good to see ya, it is." Jin said, but not with the same, hyper way he usually talked with. Jin's skin looked pale and was clammy. He had dark bruise-like coloring under his eyes, which had also lost their shine. Even his vibrant, fire red hair, had lost some of it's luster and shine; he was now just a pale shadow of his usual self. "What happened Jin?" Yusuke asked earnestly. "I was up in the clouds, just myself and Kagura. When Naraku appeared. He grabbed her, and poisoned me. Then he made her choose to save me, and give away her heart and free will. He said he removed his poison, but he left some of it inside of me. Then, he placed Kagura's heart, which held her free will in it, into my hands, and flung me away." Jin's eyes started to water after he finished his sentence, and Yusuke said, "Jin, you should rest, regain your strength." Jin shook his head quickly. "No Yusuke, I won't, I have to find and save Kagura." Yusuke backed up as Kurama made his way to Jin's side. Kurama crushed a seed, and immediately, Kurama placed his hand was under Jin's nose. Jin tried to move, but his friends, who seemed to know what to do, lightly held Jin there, so the seed's could take affect. After only a few forced whiffs, he looked drowsy, and slumped into his friends' hands. Kurama sighed, glad that it didn't take long for the effects to work. "That was quick work Kurama, I didn't think that he'd go down that easily." Yusuke slapped Kurama on the back, laughing. "Thank you Yusuke, but it wasn't my doing that he went under so quickly." As soon as Yusuke stopped laughing and looked disbelief written on his face. "He was already tired, he fought it so hard, that even a human sleep herb would have worked, might not have lasted as long as this one will, but it would have done the trick." Keade nodded approvingly. "I believe that we all should leave him to sleep." Everyone nodded, and left single file-like.

As they stepped outside, Kurama went to Kagome, whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and they left. 'What's that about?'

-KkKk-  
Kagome and Kurama walked silently for a moment, towards the end of the village. They stopped, and examined the spot near the village, it was big, had nothing to interfere with anything, and Kurama looked at Kagome. "Well? Is this a good place for our house?" Kagome smiled and nodded, feeling happy to finally have her house with Kurama. Kurama thought for a second, and he moved to a certain place in the field. Kagome tried to follow, but Kurama held up his hand, "Kagome, it might be best if you stay a fair distance from me, I am attempting to create our house." Kagome made a confused look, but all he said was; "Just wait, and watch." Kurama flared his aura, and transformed into Youko Kurama. She watched carefully as he kneeled, and placed his hands on the ground. With a concentrating look on his face, his flared his energy, so much, that he glowed golden from it. Then the ground started to shake, and all around Youko, plants began to grow. Kagome soon realized that the plants were actually small, thin trees. She watched in amazement as the trees grew around and around, intertwining with one another, very quickly. She knew it took years for a tree to fully grow, but these demon energy- enhanced trees were doing it in a matter of minutes.

When the trees finally stopped moving Kagome gasped. The trees had grown so the trunks twined together made walls, round walls with windows, and a doorway. She looked up, and saw that the tree limbs had also intertwined, and when the limbs grew leaves, it look liked it made a very strong roof. "How do you like it?" Youko appeared in the doorway, leaning on it. Even from here, Kagome could see that he had used a lot of energy and concentration for him to do this. "I love it." 'He'll have to make rooms eventually though.' As if reading her mind, Youko walked up to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder, then he in a blink of an eye, pulled her feet from under her, and then caught her: holding her bridal style. Kagome's face was cherry red. "K-Kurama, what are you doing?" Youko chuckled, "showing you the inside of our new house."

Youko carried Kagome through the doorway gently, and let her look around, while still in his arms, as he walked through the house. The house had a big living room, a cooking room, three bedrooms, a bathing room, and an extra room, it wasn't very big, but big enough that Youko could carry Kagome through. A little tight- fitted perhaps, but she didn't hit the walls. Kagome was astound that all of this was made of trees, and yet it was perfectly stable, strong, and comfortably warm. She put her hand on one wall, and was surprised that it was very smoothed. "Kurama, what was that room we were in?" Kagome asked when he placed her outside of the house. "I was deciding to place an underground pathway down there, in case we want to travel without going outside, or if we need to escape, without someone seeing us." Kagome giggled at his answer. 'He sounds like a fox, making two exits from his- our- home, incase of anything. Then again, he is a FOX demon.' Suddenly, it started snowing again. "oh, uh. What are we going to do about the snow without doors, or window covers?" Youko shook his head, and he touched the top of the door. With a flare of his energy again, the door was covered by a sturdy cover of vines, and leaves. Kagome looked, and saw the same thing happening to the open spaces, where the windows were. Youko grinned, and opened the door cover, and let Kagome in first. Kagome felt it, and it was quite stiff, like the bamboo covering on the villagers' doors. Youko shifted back to Kurama, and he shuddered, before almost collapsing. Kagome ran to him, and quickly caught him, almost falling herself. "KURAMA!" Kagome screamed. She quickly maneuvered him on the floor- which Kagome noticed was somehow flat wood- and she sat down, putting his head on her lap. "Kurama? Can you hear me?" Slowly, Kurama opened his eyes, and gave her a weak smile. "Kurama, what happened? Are you okay?" Kurama slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his head. "Yes, I am sorry, Youko used so much energy, that it affected myself as well, and I was weakened for a few moments. We have never made something quite like this. A huge tree. Yes. A house made from many small trees with rooms, windows, and doors. No. So it was draining, but I am okay now. We should probably get our stuff, and put it in here now." Kagome gave a nervous nod, and Kurama kissed Kagome, "I am fine, besides, I promised you something tonight, didn't I?" Kagome nodded, but her face was a deep red now.

After two hours, Kagome and Kurama had moved their new house stuff into the house. Their friends came over, but only to admire the house, and said that they would be sleeping in the village, and that they would see them tomorrow. Kagome was brushing her hair, when Kurama confiscated the brush, and began to brush her hair himself. Kagome moved into the movement that felt more to her like a caress, then just brushing hair. Slowly, Kurama stopped brushing, and moved her hair over one of her shoulders, and slowly kissed and licked the other shoulder and part of neck that he revealed. Kagome lightly moaned. Suddenly, Kurama whirled her around, and slowly kissed her passionately.

Suddenly it was like a dam had broken. All the pent up passion and feelings flooded to the surface. Kagome was agitated, and wanted more, while Kurama was fine with tormenting her with kisses and nips. "Kurama" Kagome moaned, wanting more from him. Kurama smiled, giving her a mischievous, and slowly let his hands caress her skin until it reached her midnight blue fighting outfit's buttons. When he got there, he slowly began to unbutton the three silver buttons. When that was done, his hands went down, until he reached her lighter blue sash. Kagome watched, trying to almost will Kurama's hands to work faster.

After a minute, he got it untied, and he removed her outfit in one quick motion. As Kurama removed her midnight blue bra, his hands replaced her bra, and started caressing. Kagome arched into it, but before she could lose herself into it, Kurama's mouth was at her ear. "Kagome" Kurama spoke softly, but it made Kagome shiver with her desires. "are you wanting this? I want you now." Kagome nodded, knowing her voice wouldn't work in this condition. Kurama smiled, and nodded. Slowly, he started to undress, but Kagome stopped him, undressing him herself.

When she was finished, she looked at him, and blushed slightly. They then started kissing, and running their hands over each others body. When Kurama pressed against her entrance, he stopped, and looked at her. Kagome looked up at him, his eyes showed his asking or permission, and she smiled, letting him know that she gave him her final consent. With his nod, he, slowly, very slow, almost painfully slow, he entered her willing body. "Kurama." Kagome moaned as she adjusted to him. They quickly came, since they were new to this. After, they just laid there, Kagome in Kurama's arms. "Kurama, when will we know that I'm pregnant?" Kurama kissed her head. "it will take some time, but within a month, depending." Kagome smiled, and closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep in Kurama's arms.

Sorry that I couldn't write this quicker, so much school, and I didn't know what I should have wrote for the end, so for the long wait, I'm sorry.


	32. Chapter 32

-RrRr-

Rin smiled as she walked through the snow. Normally, she wouldn't have gone outside from the cave Sesshomaru had near the village, but when she looked outside, she just HAD to get out. Luckily, the snow wasn't too deep, and the storms had seemed to have stopped for now. Rin twirled on the spot, and stopped. She heard a growl, a huge, deep, growl that could only be from an evil demon trying to kill her. She looked over her shoulder, and quickly jumped quickly to the right, just missing the demon that had attacked by inches. He was a deep green, and had many horns, long teeth and claws, and had a snake tongue. He laughed maniacally, "Come here little girl, you smell sweeet, and I would like to taste you." And he charged again, this time, Rin ran, but before she could go far, her foot hit a hidden tree root and fell. Fortunately, she fell just as the demon was about to attack, and it only got her shoulder.

"Stop resisting me, I promise I will make your death quick and painless." The demon said. Rin pressed her left hand onto her wounded right shoulder. It wasn't fatally deep, but it would slow her down, and she knew that the demon was about to advance on her. Rin closed her eyes as he got within a few feet from her. 'Lord Sesshomaru, anyone! Help me!' Just as she was bracing herself for the attack, she felt a warm, wet substance splash on her face, opened her eyes, and gasped. In front of her was the dead demon, sliced into several pieces. Rin smiled, as she looked up at her savior, then her eyes widened: It was Kohaku! Rin tried to get up, but with her one arm on her wound, she didn't have the balance. "Here, let me help you." Kohaku said hesitatingly. "Thank you Kohaku, you saved me." Kohaku seemed to lightly blush, but he didn't say anything about it. As he pulled got near her, he saw the blood blossoming on her kimono from her shoulder.

"RIN! Your shoulder is bleeding, let me help bandage it up." Rin nodded, and watched as Kohaku untied his sash of his demon slaying outfit, and started to wrapped it around her shoulder. But as soon as he got too close to her, someone jumped from the bushes, and saw that it was Angela. "Angela!" Rin exclaimed, and Kohaku stiffened. Rin saw his hand begin to move towards his scythe. Angela saw it too, because she smiled, and said, "don't try that boy." Rin put her hand on Kohaku's hand, and not noticing him loosen up at her touch, she smiled at Angela, then him.

"It's okay Kohaku, Angela is a friend of Lord Sesshomaru's, and Inuyasha's mate." Kohaku nodded, and moved from his scythe. "Hello, I am sorry." Angela smiled at him, "It's okay Kohaku. Here, let me help you dress Rin's wound." Angela grabbed the clothe, and made it bigger, so it would wrap around her body, and completely covered her shoulder. As Kohaku was tying up the bandage, Angela looked at Kohaku, like she was putting pieces of a puzzle together. "Not that I'm not grateful for saving Rin, why are you here?" Kohaku looked away, "I- I was just in the area, when I saw the demon attack Rin." Rin smiled in adoration at Kohaku.

-AaAa-

Angela looked away, smelling that Kohaku wasn't quite telling the truth. Angela shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter, just hope Sesshomaru won't-" As if saying his name conjured him up. Sesshomaru was there, and before anyone could blink, he had Kohaku tightly by the neck, and his back against a tree. "SESSHOMARU!" Rin and Angela screamed at the same time. "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru growled, and Rin moved closer. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kohaku-" Just then Sesshomaru looked at Rin, and saw the bandage, and his eyes bled red. "You! You hurt Rin again, just like you almost did those years ago." "Sesshomaru, you don't-" "SILENCE!"

Sesshomaru roared at Angela, and he was about to remove Kohaku's head, when Rin ran between the enraged demon and Kohaku, grabbing Kohaku's shoulders, Sesshomaru had to stop from the attack, or hurt Rin as well. Then everything went very still. "Rin, what are you doing?" Rin, still holding onto Kohaku's shirt, turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, please, Kohaku did not hurt me. He saved me, I was attacked by a demon. Kohaku saved me, but the demon scratched my shoulder before Kohaku came. He was only trying to save me. Do not hurt him." Angela saw that Sesshomaru was surprised, she herself, was pleased, and admittedly was surprised as well.

Sesshomaru's grip slackened, and he let go of Kohaku. Right away Kohaku slid down the tree, and began coughing. Rin slid down with him, a worried look on her face. "Kohaku, are you okay?" Angela moved away from the two in the snow to check on Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Sesshomaru sighed, and his shoulders drooped. For Angela, she knew that this was a bad sign. "Rin did not address me with a title. She is growing, and it seems that Kohaku is quickly becoming a suitor for her." Angela nodded. "Yeah, I could tell that he was the scent we picked up that day with Rin. But he's just a young boy." "He may be a young boy, but it seems that he likes her, and she likes him. I love her, like she was my own daughter..." Angela nodded in understanding, "And it's hard for you to watch her, worrying about losing her." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and nodded. Angela put her hand on his shoulder. While most would have had their hands ripped off, Sesshomaru, placed his hand over hers, and she smiled when he looked at her. "You will always be her father figure, so she always will love you. But she IS growing up, and she will fall in love. You just need to give her space, just love her, and protect her. Perhaps you could allow Kohaku to stay in the village, so he could be around Rin?" Sesshomaru thought about it, and he agreed.

Angela watched as Sesshomaru walked over to the kids. With her impressive hearing, she heard: "how- are you okay, Kohaku?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, and smiled. She was happy that Sesshomaru was being nice to Kohaku. Kohaku strained to get up into a sitting position, his neck had turned several shades of purple and blue where Sesshomaru's hand was. "I- I believe I am okay, lord Sesshomaru, but at least you did not use your poison on me, or I WOULD be in trouble." Kohaku grinned, and everyone silently gasped as Sesshomaru made a small smile of his own. "Rin, may I speak with Kohaku alone for a moment?"

Rin's eyes widened, and looked at Kohaku, unsure. "It's okay Rin, I am sure Sesshomaru just wants to talk." Angela was impressed by Kohaku's belief in Sesshomaru. Rin nodded, and slowly walked over to Angela. Even though Rin couldn't hear, Angela did, but she didn't say anything, so she didn't have to tell Rin. "Kohaku, you saved Rin, and for that, I thank you." "I only did what I thought was right." Kohaku said, looking at Sesshomaru, knowing he was going to reprimand him about his visits here. "Kohaku, I am very aware that you have been coming to this village many times in the past year. I could speculate that it was only for seeing Rin, am I correct?" Kohaku looked down, nodding. "I also know how you felt, watching Rin." Kohaku was about to say something, but Sesshomaru continued. "Would you dare to act like that around her, if you saw her?" Kohaku quickly, and sincerely exclaimed that he wouldn't. Sesshomaru nodded, "Then this is my proposition: You can live near the village, either in a hut, or whatever you wish, I shall help you find lodging, if needed. Then you can spend time with Rin, and- make her happy."

Angela was impressed, and she could clearly see shock on Kohaku's face, and even if she COULDN'T see it, she could tell that he would have been shell-shocked by this idea.

-KOkoKOko-

When Kohaku could speak, he stuttered with his answer. "I- I am grateful Lord Sesshomaru, for this wonderful opportunity, but I don't know about living in the village just yet. My, sister Sango is in there, and until I can rid myself from Naraku's evil shard, I dare not be near other people. But if I could remove it without it costing me my life-" Kohaku left it open, knowing Sesshomaru would understand. "I have an answer for that, as well. As you know, that was what brought you back, it was what held your soul with your body, but it has been many years since then, and now it only serves as a connection to Naraku, We could let the priestess Kagome take it, and if that does not work, I would try to revive you with Tenseiga, or even the woman's mate, the nature kitsune, Kurama."

Kohaku felt completely speechless, and awed at the same time, as well as a little confused. "Lord Sesshomaru, not that it is my business to know, but why would you come to all this trouble, for a boy that you disliked, and that has tried to kill the girl you think of as a daughter. To let her near me?" Whatever he thought the answer was, it was NOT what he got. "Because you are special to Rin, and past what Naraku's has made you do, you are a- an honorable, and good person, as well as it would leave Rin upset."

-AaAa-

Angela nearly fell with what Sesshomaru said. 'Am I dreaming this, he is really pushing past his old, cold, aloof, demeanor for Rin, and her happiness. He TRULY loves her, and wants her happy.' Angela was glad to have him as a friend, and brother. Kohaku bowed, so low he was practically on the ground, and his muffled voice said; "I am humbled that you believe in me, Lord, and I promise that I won't make you regret putting faith into me." 'So he does know that this is a different, secretive side of Sesshomaru that is barely shown, yet he shows to him.' "Just remember this: She is like a daughter to me, so be wise with how you act around her, or else." Sesshomaru laid that threat clearly, and even cracked his knuckles to show he was serious. 'He still makes threats, still the same Sesshomaru.' "Angela, come here, we will go to Kagome's, and take care of Kohaku, then find him a home near the village." Sesshomaru demanded, and Angela and Rin went towards Sesshomaru, then taking his leave, followed him to Kagome's and Kurama's hut.

Just as they got near the village, Inuyasha jumped in front of Angela, and without a pause, began yelling at Angela, terror, and anger in his voice, aura, and face. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ANGELA! I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE! You shouldn't be out here alone, you're PREGNANT, now stop traipsing around, and stay in the hut like I TOLD you to." Angela growled, not liking his tone. "You guys, go on ahead, I need to talk to Inuyasha alone." she grounded out. When they left, she growled at him, and they then had a long, growl/glaring contest. Angela watched as Inuyasha's eyes flashed a deep red, and his marks were faintly seen. "Why the hell did you leave the hut, without my knowledge, and without me?" "I should be able to travel alone without your consent, I'm a grown woman, not your baby." Inuyasha got closer, and ran his hand over her belly, and she then saw the total fear in his eyes. "No, but you ARE carrying our child, and if anything happened to either of you, I don't know what I would have done." Inuyasha whined. Angela sighed, letting her anger melt away.

She moved closer to him, and gave him a big hug. "Inuyasha" She said softly, "I love that you care so much for our child's and my safely and well-being. But I needed to get out, I would have gone insane if I hadn't, but you weren't there, and even if you were, and I'd ask, you would have said no, or came along, and I needed time to myself." Inuyasha sighed, and hugged her back, looking at him, she saw his demon marks and red eyes fade. "You're right, but next time, at least let me know that you need to take a walk, okay?" Angela nodded, and kissed Inuyasha. When they broke apart, Inuyasha said, "I love you." "I love you too, Inuyasha."

-KkKk-

Kagome stretched, feeling relaxed, and calm. Kurama made a murmur in his sleep, and moved his hand to her arm. Kagome smiled, loving the complete peace and tranquility from what she and Kurama had done the previous night. Kagome felt Kurama's breath change. "Kagome, since you're awake, shall we get up and start the day?" Kagome shook her head, "No, let's just lay here for a bit longer." But, just as she said that, there was a knock at the door, Kagome groaned. "I guess someone doesn't want us to stay here. Guess we should go answer, or they will never leave us alone." Kagome got up, and got dressed, listening to Kurama's light chuckling.

A few minutes she got dressed, she threw a pillow at Kurama, watched him get dressed, called out, "COMING!" and prying herself from a loving- mood Kurama, she finally got to the door and opened it. There stood Sesshomaru, Rin and Kohaku. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" "I have come to- ask your assistance." Kagome nodded, "Okay, what do you need help with?" Sesshomaru gestured to Kohaku, who looked a little uncomfortable. "I need you to remove the jewel shard from Kohaku's back, so that he can live a real life here." Kagome was surprised, but she went right to the job at hand; saving Kohaku. "What makes you think that if we remove it, that he won't just instantly drop dead?" "I do not know, but I do know that it would be better than dying while being controlled by someone else." Kagome nodded, but then Kurama came forward. "I have an idea for keeping him alive, even after the jewel is gone."

Kagome looked at Kurama for an explanation, as did the other three. Kurama closed his eyes, and placed his hand into his hair, when he withdrew it, he also brought out a fruit. It was shaped like a yellow pear. But unlike a normal pear, it had a faint golden glow to it. "The light fruit." Kurama stated simply. "once eaten, will ensure that your soul stays in your body- at least once the shard is removed, then after that, you will be a normal boy again- a new chance at life." Kohaku looked uncertain, but after a minute, he nodded. Kagome moved closer to Kohaku, and looked him straight in the eyes with a serious look. "Kohaku, if I do this, you must promise that you will visit Sango, and give her some happiness with you." Kohaku looked torn between wanting to see her now, and avoiding her. Finally, the wanting to see her won, and with a big smile growing, agreed excitedly. ''Could you bring her to see me now, for a few minutes?'' Kagome nodded, but then Rin offered to go get Sango, and ran towards the village.

When Rin came back, she had a hesitant Sango behind her. 'She must not have told Sango why she wanted her.' Kagome thought, but as soon as Sango's eyes landed on her brother, she stopped, whispered his name, and in an instant, she ran towards him. When she got closer, she slowed down, and slowly gave him a hug, fearing his eyes would glaze over and flee like all of the other times. Kohaku didn't run, nor did he right away hug her back. He was still, but after a few minutes, his arms crept over her sides, and encircled her completely finally.

Sango finally pulled back, and looked Kohaku in the eyes. "Are you okay Kohaku, why are you here?'' Kohaku looked uncomfortable, but he looked her straight in the eyes as he answered. "I was around, and I saved Rin. Sesshomaru found us, and offered to bring me to Kagome to see if she could remove my jewel shard without killing me, so I can become a normal boy again." Sango's eyes went to Kagome's, hope and fear playing out on her face. "can you actually do that Kagome? Can you save Kohaku?" "I can try Sango. Plus, Kurama has something that will attach his soul to his body so that he can live without the jewel, so we're gonna try it, and if that doesn't help, we also have Sesshomaru here." Sango then launched herself at Kagome.

"Thank you! !" Kagome patted Sango's back, "It's okay Sango, I think both you and Kohaku deserve the remaining family you have to be together again." Kagome looked at Kohaku after she said that, and watched as he struggled with something he wanted to say. "Sango, wo- would you like to stay with us while Kagome removes my shard?" Sango smiled and nodded, tears filling her eyes at the moment, so she couldn't speak. Kagome clapped her hands together, "Well then, let's get this going shall we?"

-SAsaSAsa-

Sango moved restlessly, watching as they all went into Kagome's new home. Normally, Sango would have said something about how grand the house was, but right now, she was too worried for Kohaku to think of the house. Luckily Kagome seemed to understand, since she didn't take too much time in setting everything up. In under ten minutes she had a bed set up for Kohaku, a bucket of water, and a clothe, and Kurama had his magical fruit in hand, ready for Kohaku. When that was all done, Kagome asked in Kohaku could remove the upper part of his demon slaying outfit. Kohaku nodded, and quietly removed the buttons from there strings, and shrugged from the sleeves of the shirt.

Then he stood there bare chested, and unsure of what to do. Sango noticed he had more muscle definition then he did before. Silently, Kurama gave him the fruit, and gave him one warning. "Eat a few bites, but not the whole thing. If you do, then it could have- undesired affects." Kohaku didn't question it, he just ate a few mouthfuls, then handed it back to Kurama, then it transformed into a pit again, and he put it in his hair. "Now, lay down, and Kagome has to remove the shard now." "Shouldn't we wait for the fruit to take affect?" Kurama shook his head, "No. Truthfully, it only takes affect when the soul is about to leave the body." "Then how do you know it works?" Sango asked, concerned, "He should awake minutes after he "dies", and to know if it will work- you just have to trust me, and hope that it DOES work. That's all I can do, I'm sorry." Kohaku nodded, accepting this. "It is alright. I guess we should do it now then."

Sango watched from a distance, as Kagome was getting prepared to removed the shard, Kurama was in the corner of the room, in case something happens. Rin was near his head, and Sesshomaru was near the door, waiting to leave. Sango's eyes went to Kohaku, he was on the bed, on his stomach, so his arms had him propped up, and his back was exposed to everything. Kohaku's eyes met hers, and he looked at Kagome, as if asking a question. Kagome smiled and nodded, the he looked back to Sango, and moved his body so he could reach his hand out towards her. "Can- can you hold my hand for this Sango? I- I-" Kohaku looked away, but Sango remembered enough about him, to know that he was scared, and he was embarrassed to feel scared. 'He still is like my kid brother, the shy, scared boy from so long ago.' That gave her the courage to move closer, and reach her hand out, and placed hers in his hand, letting him know that she was scared also.

Kagome looked at everyone, "Is everyone ready for this? We don't know what exactly will happen, so it will be a little touch- and- go for a little, so expect anything." Sango nodded, so did Kohaku. Just as he did, Sango watched as Kagome's hand went over the spot where the shikon jewel shard was. As she did, it responded, quickly loosening itself to move towards the surface of his skin. As it pierced through, Kagome grabbed it. Unlike everyone else, how were in a trance by Kagome's actions, Sango felt Kohaku's hand loosen his death grip. Just as Sango looked into his eyes, she saw his fading light. But just before that was gone he whispered something so soft, no one heard it, but Sango understood. See you soon.

Sango waited, watched the brown eyes that she would look into, and see so much, even in his half- life. But now, all she saw were his washed out brown eyes of her dead brother. Images flashed before her, of the time she saw it before. When she was with him in Naraku's castle, the night her father and the other demon slayers' had been slain. Sango blinked back tears, but it didn't help. Sango laid her head on Kohaku's shoulder, but just as she had given up all hope, she felt it: a pulsing throughout his entire body. It was a warm, golden glow, pulsing from his stomach outwards. "It's working! Kohaku's coming back!" Sango could barely hear Kagome's outburst, she was to engrossed in watching his eyes close, but his body was getting warmer, and she could almost feel his soul returning. He took a deep breath, and began hacking. His eyes opened, and his body arched slightly.

Sango moved her hand to his back, rubbing it to help his breath better. When his hacking fit was over, he slumped back down, and looked at Sango. Tears filled her eyes, but she let them, she was happy. "Hey." Kohaku said weakly. Sango swallowed the lump in her throat, and in a watery voice said, "Hey." "How do you feel?" Kagome asked tentatively. Kohaku looked at her. "Better, like I am not alive because of an evil force in my back." Kagome nodded, and smiled at Sango, but she barely noticed, she was still glued to Kohaku. "Oh, Kohaku, I am so glad you are okay, I thought that you were gone."

Rin said as she tackled Kohaku. Funny enough, even though Kohaku was older and bigger than her, she had him pinned to the bed as soon as he hugged him. Sango knew that he was left without energy, so she got up. just as she was to suggest everyone leaving Kohaku alone, Kagome spoke up. "Well, since Kohaku is weak, we should let him rest. When you're better, we'll decide with you on your next course of action, okay?" She said to everyone. Everyone nodded, and Sango saw from the corner of her eye Sesshomaru quietly leaving the house. Sango slipped away, and went to talk to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Right away, she had his undivided attention. "I, uh- well, wanted to thank you for bringing him here, and getting him the help he needed." Sesshomaru turned, and walked away. "Do not thank me, slayer. I only did it because Rin and Angela asked it of me." And then he disappeared into the forest. Shaking her head, she watched as the others all left, listening as Kurama talked about him giving Kohaku a plant to help him sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

-SEseSEse-

Sesshomaru walked to the stream. He needed to think, but he couldn't with near people. 'So, now things will change for everyone, especially for Rin.' Sesshomaru looked around, hearing a rustling in the bushes. Appearing from the bushes, was a tall woman. She had chocolate brown eyes, and cinnamon colored hair. She wore a pair of green pants, a black long- sleeved shirt, and a pair of ankle boots. The woman looked at Sesshomaru with a hard look, and with her left hand, pushed her hair that was lower back length behind her. "So, demon right?" Sesshomaru gave her a cold glare, which she returned with the same amount of ferocity. "Yes, I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands." The woman looked defiantly at him, "well, don't you have an ego, LORD Sesshomaru." She moved closer to the river, and sat down, just staring at the water that was lightly frozen over. He could tell that she had great power, just as easily as he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The woman looked at him. "What does it matter to you? I thought this was a free country." Sesshomaru didn't quite get what she was saying, but he knew enough. "It is because I wish to know who you are." The woman glared at him for a second more, then sighed. "My name is Shizuru Kuwabara, and I just need some time from everything that's going on." Sesshomaru was shocked; Shizuru was here to be away to think. Like him. Sesshomaru sighed, and sat as well, enough away from Shizuru for their personal space, but close enough he could look at her. "You are from the priestess's time, like the rest of her strange friends and her husband, are you not?" She looked at him, and realized he was talking about Kagome. "Yeah, I am." Shizuru looked at him as well. "Why are you out here?" Sesshomaru contemplated her question. "I needed time away from people. To think." She nodded, as if expecting that. "I needed time away from my little brother."

"You have a brother?" Sesshomaru, with interest, asked. "Yes, and he is the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met. His name is Kazuma, but most people just call him Kuwabara. He is tall, with short orange hair, and has strong spirit power." Sesshomaru looked at her in understanding. "Hm, sounds like my little half brother. His name is Inuyasha, he is a half demon, half human. He is the most obnoxious creature in this time, but, we were all we have; our father died, then his mother. My mother is not someone to consider as "responsible". Of course, our father was brought back, and so was his mother." Sesshomaru stopped, wondering why he was telling this lowly human about his family problems. Sesshomaru looked in Shizuru's direction, and saw that she was crying. " You're lucky then to have them back. O- Our parents- Kazuma's and mine- are dead, but they are never coming back. They were in a car crash, the other vehicle was a truck. The trucker was tired, and didn't even notice them- not until, of course, it was too late. Kazuma was just ten years old, I was eighteen. I was old enough, so I took him in, and raised him. I saw a picture of the accident, the whole front was crushed inwards. I never saw their bodies, but I could never believe that they got their bodies out all in one piece. I- I sometimes joke about our parents, but even after all this time I- I..." Shizuru couldn't say more, as she started to sob uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye at her crying. He didn't know what a "car", or a "truck" was, but he had a good guess from what she said, that it was like a carriage without an animal moving it. He was so focused on his thoughts, that he almost missed her movement, but he turned more at that minute, and caught her reaching into her pocket, producing a small, rectangular object. It was gold and black, with a white strip on the side. Shizuru stroked it with her thumb absently, and with such loving care, that he knew it was important to her. "Everyone that gets close to me, always seem to get hurt, or more..." Sesshomaru had a hard time hearing her soft, and quiet words, but he heard, and knew it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone else. But he was now curious about her words. "Why do you say that everyone close to you gets hurt?" Shizuru sat straighter as her eyes widened; she didn't realize that she had said that out loud. "It's because, well, first my parents are killed, then Kazuma gets into fighting evil demons- getting constantly hurt, he's almost died several times. Then, I met this guy, and just when I get close to him, he dies." Sesshomaru nodded, feeling sympathy for her.

"What is that in your hands?" He questioned. "It was a gift from the man I was talking about, he gave it to me just before he died. You see, a while ago I was a smoker, I couldn't stop, and so was that guy, he smoked, and this was his special lighter" She demonstrated how it worked; she popped the top up, and stroked her finger over the white line, making a 'click' sound, and producing a small flame. "But, he was the enemy, so he died, and I have never told anyone about Sakyo. And even though I have stopped smoking, the lighter is a memory of the little time with him."

-SUsuSUsu-

Shizuru had no idea where all of this was coming from, she truly never had told another living soul about what had progressed during the dark tournament, but here she was, telling this stranger everything about her secret life. She looked the Lord over, taking in his fair features. His golden eyes, molten, and controlled. His silver-white hair, swishing and swirling in the wind, reflecting light as it moved. His markings. Shizuru shook those thoughts from her mind, and was about to ask him why he was out here, specifically. Before she could, she heard Yusuke and Keiko calling for her. Reluctantly, she got up. "I got to go, my friends are looking for me." Sesshomaru nodded, also getting up. Without a word, he walked away, letting Shizuru go towards her friends. Unbeknownst to her Sesshomaru had only hid in the trees for her to leave, trying to figure out his now troubled mind.

-AaAa-

Angela watched as Inuyasha watched Keade checking Jin again. It had been two days, and he would go in and out of unconsciousness. He still hadn't opened his hands to reveal what was there. His friends had checked up on him a few times, but now they just sat outside of the hut, waiting for him to wake up. "It is best that he awakens now, if he does not, it could harm him. Angela, can ye use your magic to bring him around?" Angela nodded, then went to Jin, placing her hands over his eyes. A flash of magic, she bolted out the door, feeling nauseated, and faint. Inuyasha ran after her. Jin woke up, and turning his head to one side, began coughing. "Jin, are ye okay?" Jin looked around they deflated when he didn't see something in the room. Keade went to her hut's door, and said "your friends' would like to see you now."

"Angela! Angela, what's wrong, what happened?" Inuyasha was freaking out. Angela wasn't listening to him, she was too busy getting sick. Once she was finished, she almost flopped to the ground, if it wasn't Inuyasha to catch her, and laid her in his lap. "What was all that about?" Inuyasha asked. Angela started to growl low in her throat. "I have no idea, Inuyasha." Inuyasha, too busy being nervous, started ranting. "But if we don't know what's going on, then we can't know how to prevent it, or what it will do to you, or the-" Angela got up, and slapped Inuyasha- HARD. "Damn it Inuyasha, if you will not stop blabbering on, I will seal your lips shut. I don't know why it happened, but why must you be so paranoid. It is obnoxious, the way you worry about every little thing I will do, freaking about if I have hurt myself or the baby. But listen to this: I. Am. Not. FRAGILE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE! I DON"T NEED YOU TO FREAK ABOUT EVERYTHING. It does not help!" By this time, Inuyasha had his ears plastered to his skull,even more worried. A laugh from beside them broke up the fight.

"Oh, our poor Inuyasha. It is okay, as Angela said, my baby is more than capable of taking care of herself and her baby." Inuyasha looked more confused then ever at that statement. "B- but Hanako, she nearly fainted at using a little bit of magic, and then when I said something, she nearly made me deaf with her screeching." Suddenly, a shuddering was registered by the half demon, and looked at Angela. Her face was covered by her black bangs, and he could sense a lot of different- and contradicting- emotions rolling off of her. "Inuyasha- why must you be so mean, I wasn't screeching. Was I?" At his nod, she hugged him, crying. "I am SO very sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just so tired and upset, and- and..." Her sobbing cut her off. Inuyasha looked even more lost now. Inuyasha looked up at Hanako as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "The magic problem, is only because she's pregnant. As she gets farther into it, the child will absorb more of her power." "Then why was able to use her magic before?" "Because she is at her- what- fifth month of pregnancy? by then, she will barely be able to use any magic. By her sixth month she won't be able to use even the simplest of anything magic- related. It is important for you to be here for her. As for the mood swings, that is just a normal part of a woman's pregnancy. You will be okay, you are already doing a fine job at being there for her." Inuyasha smiled, glad that she was indeed okay.

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei opened his eyes; angry and confused. Yesterday had been two weeks since his fight with Amaya, and said that she would be back in that time. He had went to their cave yesterday, but he sensed that she had not been in there recently, her scent was two weeks old. He'd begun to worry, so he went everywhere he thought she would have went, but to no avail. He even went to Genkai's temple, thinking Yukina or Genkai would have seen her. But when he got there, Genkai was there alone, saying she hadn't seen Amaya, and Yukina hadn't been there for a week. Genkai figured that Yukina was just visiting the demon world, and would be back. Hiei wasn`t so sure, he was quietly freaking out about the two women that meant so much to him.

Hiei got up, and went to visit Kurama; he usually knew what to do. When he got there, Kurama and Kagome where outside of there home. Hiei hadn't seen it up until now, so it came as a surprise to see that instead of it being a normal hut that was made with boards from a tree, Kurama made it from living trees. Hiei had to admit, he really like it. "Hiei, it`s nice to see you here." Hiei sat on one of empty chairs beside the ones Kagome and Kurama sat on, and looked at the garden for a second to order his thoughts. "I went to the present to find Amaya, and I couldn't find her. Then I went to see Yukina, and she wasn't at the temple. It worries me that both of them are missing." Kurama started thinking, and in his thinking voice he asked, "Hiei, is there a reason why Amaya would be missing. When we came here, you were a little moody, and if you were trying to find her, it could mean that something had happened before you left." Hiei looked down, knowing Kurama had it right, and he would only stop if Hiei stopped this conversation, but he knew that he wouldn`t be able to figure this out all by himself.

"Fine. We were talking, and then Amaya brought up Yukina, and we started fighting about me telling Yukina the truth, but I don't want to. Then her eyes glowed, she said that she would return after two weeks." Kurama nodded, deep in thought. Hiei knew Kurama knew what he left out, or at least had a guess at what was left out. Hiei gasped, feeling a cold feeling wash over him, so strong he almost felt like he was drowning. "Hiei! What's wrong?" Hiei looked at Kurama and Kagome. "Something is wrong. It feels like Yukina and Amaya. I have to go!" But just as Hiei got up, Kurama was in front of him. "You can't do this alone, we can get some of our friends, and find them together." Hiei nodded, knowing it was no use arguing. Hiei grudgingly followed Kurama to find their friends'. "Wait, I'm coming too." Hiei looked at Kagome, then Kurama, noticing Kurama's stiff posture. "It'll be very dangerous Kagome, I don't like the idea of you being there during a battle, but if you stay near me when it gets bad, then you can come." Kagome smiled, "Okay, I promise."

-JjJj-

Jin blinked, glad to see his friends, but on the other hand, he hoped that all that had happened to him and Kagura was a dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't. As Jin sat up more on the pillows he was on, His friends who were around the room, were next to him instantly. "Are you okay?" Jin thought for a second, then he remembered that he was trying to go find Kagura, but they put him to sleep. "You guys stopped me from finding Kagura. Why!" They all looked down, ashamed -looking. "It would have been suicide to go find her. You would never had found her, and even if you did, Naraku is a formidable foe, it would not have been wise to engage him alone. Be patent my friend, we WILL find him, and you, and all the others he has harmed will gain vengeance on him for all your miseries." Jin thought about that, and then sighed, letting his anger melt away. "You're right Touya, but we need to find Kagura, I have a bad feeling about what she needed to tell me was important."

-YyYy-

Yusuke watched as Kurama, Kagome, and Hiei walked up to himself, Kuwabara, Inuyasha, Angela, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. "Hey there Kurama, finally came up for air, have you?" Kagome turned red faced, but Kurama just grinned. "Oh yes, unfortunately." Yusuke laughed as an even more red faced Kagome slapped Kurama's shoulder. It was priceless! After Kagome settled down, Kurama told them why they were there. "Everyone, we need your help. A few minutes ago Hiei sensed that Amaya and Yukina was untrouble, and we need as many as we can to come with us. It may seem absurd, but if they have taken Amaya and Yukina then they may have more than one person doing this. Who will help?" Right away Yusuke jumped up. "Hell, I'm in, I'm always up to helping save our friends." Kuwabara stood up next. "If my dear Yukina is in danger, then I'm going to help save her." Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then they nodded, and got up. "we're in." Was all Miroku said. Sango looked unsure, but Kohaku stood up. "I owe you for saving me, Kurama, Kagome, so I want to help out." Sango then got up as well, "Kagome, you're my best friend, I want to help you help these girls." Kagome smiled through the tears that started to form at her friends' proclamations. "Thank you everyone. We should go now then." everyone nodded as they started setting up for the travel and battle.


	34. Chapter 34

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama looked everyone, noticing their looks of determination. Kagome, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Angela were all here. They had went through the well, and followed the faint energy of Amaya and Yukina, as well as a weak demon's energy. Spider. They had now tracked them in a field, they were all waiting in the bushes. "Angela has to wait here." Inuyasha said, and Angela nodded. Kurama agreed, and they all ran into the field.

In there, there was the spider, he was holding both Amaya and Yukina were wrapped in webbing, held by the spider. "Heh, so I was right that more people would try to find these girls', well, you've now fallen into my trap. I shall feed on all of you!" Then thousands of demons seemed to materialize from the trees, and attacked. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sango, Miroku, Kurama, Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting them. Hiei was running towards the leader. When he did, the spider saw, and quickly held the girls like a barrier, stopping Hiei in his tracks. "Ha, not so conceited anymore, huh? I have your two women you seem to care about. Well, I can say you will not be able to save both of them." He then threw Yukina away, and she hit a tree, making a sickening thud as she collided with a tree branch, going through her stomach. As Hiei was about to go for her, Kurama grabbed her. "Hiei, he's getting away, I'll find a cave to hide Yukina in and heal her as best as I can. You go after him." Hiei nodded, and followed.

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei caught up with him, sliced his arm off, making him drop Amaya. Hiei then made very short work of the spider. When he was done, he cut the webs that held Amaya, and hugged her. "We have to go help the others." Amaya said, and Hiei agreed.

-KkKk-

Inuyasha was hacking away at demons left right and center, making sure to also watch Kagome. Kagome herself was shooting off bunches of arrows. Suddenly, Inuyasha lost his sword, and was attacked, making him hit a tree. "Inuyasha!" Kagome lost her focus, and a demon attacked her. Breaking her bow, she also was thrown back into a tree, being knocked unconscious, the last thing she heard was everyone yelling, "KAGOME!"

Kagome woke to a familiar scenery; blackness. Turning, Kagome saw the bow and arrow from her dream before. "Mistress, it is now time for us to protect you. Do you accept?" "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "We are many things, we are part Mistress, we are part Master. We are part priestess, part demon. Part spirit, part plant. We are Kokoroayaka. Do you accept us?" They asked again. This time Kagome confidently said, "Yes, I accept you to protect me." She then put her hand out to take the bow and arrow. Then as soon as she grasped it, everything turned white.

Kagome opened her eyes, and she was still in the field, but she was standing, holding her new bow, it was just like in her dream. The upper and lower arms were made of think vines with thorns twisted together, the only part without thorns was the grip. As the limbs curved to the ends, there were clusters of red roses, and a thin non thorned vine was the string. On the string was a notched arrow, it was also a think thorned vine, the tip was actually a huge thorn, with the ends of the vines wrapping around it. The feathers, were actually two red rose petals and a rose leaf. Kagome pulled the string back, and released it at a demon, as the arrow got close to the demon, the vines around the thorn head moved, and the arrow hit the demons heart. Then as the demon died, his body became a huge demon rose that was red and sparkling. But that wasn't the end of it, then the huge rose lifted it's roots, and hit more demons around it, turning them into roses as well. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha, and gasped. Inuyasha was full demon form now, and his red eyes locked on to the enemy demons, he used his claws and magic to defeat them. Kagome was confused, but she just watched as the rest of the demons ran away. When that was over, everyone looked at Inuyasha, all cautious. Kagome moved closer, slowly. "Inuyasha, what happened, are you okay?" she asked, Inuyasha just snorted, and looked at her. Even though he had his marks, his eyes were normal colored. "Yeah, it's me, who'd ya think it was?" "But, you're in you're demon form Inuyasha." Kagome said normally. Inuyasha looked at himself and had a freaked out look on himself. "W-Wh-?" He stammered. "I can answer for you." Angela said as she walked from the hidden place she was in. "Now that you have a balanced human energy to your demon energy, you can control your demon side everytime." "Wow." Inuyasha said simply. "Yes, well it's time to turn back into your half demon form." Angela said

"Why?" Inuyasha whined, letting his lip pout. Angela just stared levelly at him. "Because the longer you stay in that form, the more exhausted you'll be. Now. Change." Angela said, and Inuyasha reluctantly did so. Just as he did, he dropped to the ground. Angela was quick though, and caught his head before it met the hard ground. Angela sighed lovingly. "Inuyasha, you always push yourself." she whispered, and looked at the others watching her. "I think we should stay here, and wait for the others." They all agreed.

-HIhiHIhi-

Hiei quickly found the cave that Kurama had hid Yukina in. Amaya had stayed behind, Hiei was grateful for that. As he entered the cave, he could smell a lot of blood. He quickly caught sight of Kurama, and his heart stopped. Kurama was covered in Yukina's blood, and was sitting on a boulder, his head in his hands, hunched over. "Kurama, how is Yukina?" Kurama looked up, and smiled, "she is alive Hiei. She had lost a lot of blood, and that was the hardest thing to do, but once her wound was cleaned, her bleeding stopped quickly. She has mostly healed, but she is still unconscious. She could wake any moment though." Hiei looked away, relived. Kurama sighed, "Hiei, I will not lie to you; she was close to death. She should be told the truth, should she not?" Hiei grunted. "You know I will not tell Yukina that I am her brother, never. I-" "Hiei?" Hiei stopped speaking at the soft and quivering voice that called his name, and very slowly, he turned around. He was met with liquid aquamarine eyes. "Hiei, y- YOUR my brother, and you were never going to tell me?"

"I-" Hiei couldn't finish as Yukina walked towards him, tears in his eyes, and waited to see what she was going to do. SLAP! Hiei was surprised as he felt his face where Yukina had hit him. "You would never have told me that the brother I have looked for for so long was near me this whole time, and he knew it too? Why?" "I am The Forbidden Child Yukina, I have done things- such horrible things. You do not need a brother who was a killer, evil. How could I have let my sister find out." "Did you ever thing that I wanted a brother, that it wouldn't matter how you were, that family makes mistakes, and that is what family is for: forgiving?" Just as Hiei was about to say something, Yukina just shook her head sadly. "But Amaya was right." Hiei looked at her with wide eyes then. "What did Amaya say?" Yukina looked at Hiei, "She told me that I would find my brother soon, and that he would be closer to me than I thought. She told me that when I find out, I will hurt, and that my brother would believe that he wasn't a good brother, and it would be hard to make him see anything else. And she was right." Yukina then just cried, letting Hiei feel bad for hurting Yukina like this.

"Yukina?" Yukina looked at Hiei, and he had his arms open to her. She ran towards him, and gave him an almost bone shattering hug. "I- I am sorry, sister. I see that it wasn't wise to lie to you, but I hope we can be family now." Yukina looked at him, and gave him a watery smile, and nodded. Nodding back, Hiei picked Yukina up bridal style, and gently walked out of the cave, to where Kurama was lounging. 'He left the cave, and I did not even notice.' "Thought to give the two of you some time alone. Is she okay?" Kurama said. Hiei smiled, a genuine, and happy smile. "She just over exerted herself. She will be fine. Let's go Kurama." Kurama nodded, and they set off to the others.

When they finally got there, Yukina was awake, and she promised not to tell anyone until they were ready. "Everyone besides that fool that likes you knows already." Hiei saw Yukina look sad, so he added hastily, "but they only found out because of certain circumstances, and they did not think it was wise to tell you until I was ready to." She then smiled, and Hiei put her down. Once in the field, Kurama made his way to Kagome, who was holding a pair of seeds, Yukina was surrounded by the group, so Hiei went to Amaya. "You saw that this was going to happen." He stated. Amaya nodded; "every detail." "Hm" Hiei said as he looked at her, not really caring, just happy to have his love and his sister with him again.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama looked at Kagome. Are you okay Kagome?" Kagome looked at the seeds in her hand. "I had a plant bow in my hand, but now I have seeds..." Kurama hugged her, and chuckled. "THAT Kagome, is your new protection; let me explain." He looked her in the eyes, and sat her down before beginning. "When a fox demon like me falls in love with a female, and takes her as a wife and mate, he knows that he cannot be with her all the time, so his energy creates a weapon, or a defense object to care for the female. It basically says; "I acknowledge that you can fight for yourself, here is something to help with that". If the female has powers of her own, his energies mix with hers, and they create a weapon with both of their powers. For you, it is a bow and arrow that carries spiritual energy, but also has the ability to create plants, so it acknowledges us as it's master and you are it's mistress." Kagome nodded, but was confused still about the seeds. "The seeds are it's transport form. When you need it, just hold them in your palms, and let your mind open them. It's very easy. Later I shall teach you to wield this power. It can come in handy." Kurama kissed her, and she sighed. "We should probably leave now." Kurama nodded. The others thought the same, so they got ready to leave. Yukina and Amaya looked at the group going to the well. "We will stay in this time, as it should, but we are grateful for you all saving us." Yukina said. "I'm staying as well." Hiei spoke up, Kurama looked at him, and knew that he was going to spend time with Yukina as a sister. Kurama smiled, "I will see you later, and when a battle arises, I will come to retrieve you." Hiei agreed, and everyone left to the well, anxious to continue their lives, or until the final battle that would be happening any time now.

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I wrote this chapter before, and thought I put in on my fanfiction before, so I guess I deleted it and continued the story, so you might be confused, but I rewrote it, not sure if it was better before, but oh well, I have the gist of it in here. Thanks for your hopeful understanding.


	35. Chapter 35

-KkKk-

Kagome shot another arrow, and watched as it hit a tree, then the arrow transformed into vines covering the tree, in full bloom of red, white, and pink, roses. Just as Kagome whipped her forehead to remove sweat, Kurama came up to her, and gave her a hug. "That's good Kagome, now you can visualize what you want your arrow to do." Shippo scampered from his watching spot, to the rose vines, and went to pick one, when he gave a little yelp of surprise. Kagome and Kurama ran towards him. "Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked worried. Shippo blinked, then smiled. "Yeah, I was just surprised. Those roses have spiritual powers." Kurama examined Shippo's fingers, "of course Shippo, these are Kagome's roses, they will purify as well as absorb any demons' or humans' energy to create that." He pointed to the flowers.

When Kagome was finished her archery practice, she went on a walk alone. When she was beginning to walk home, she was met by Inuyasha. His arms were inside of his sleeves, and his eyes were closed, patiently waiting. Kagome gulped, feeling as if she was the younger her again. When it was just Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and herself. When she still loved Inuyasha, and felt inferior to Kikyo. She blinked, then left that in the past, and walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Nothing, just since all of this crazy stuff has happened, we haven't found time to just really talk."

Kagome began walking side- by- side with Inuyasha, looking skeptically at him, "oh yeah, like you're really upset that you have a woman, and is soon going to start a family." Inuyasha snorted, "heh, I wasn't complaining about that, but we've just seemed to have fallen from being friends." Kagome looked down. "No, we just haven't had time to talk. With a jumble of family, and Naraku, we have a hard time adding friends with that." "Yeah, that's also what I wanted to talk to you about. Since Angela is pregnant, when she has the child, we still need to finish Naraku. I've spoken to her, ad she agrees that we should leave her behind to care for our baby, and the rest of us will continue the quest."

"Is Angela really okay with this?" Inuyasha nodded, "While she wasn't in one of her mood swings, she told me this, and I agreed." Kagome giggled. "She still is having mood swings? Are they that horrible?" Inuyasha eyes widened, and shuddered. "You have NO idea. Let's just say, that I sure am glad that she doesn't have her magic, or I'd be dead several times over by now." Inuyasha stopped, then looked at her. "By the way, are you okay? You smell kinda different, are you getting sick?" Kagome tilted her head in concentration. "Actually, now that you bring it up, I have been feeling a little off lately, as well as nauseated. I think I should go home and get checked out." "Well, then that's good. But just to let you know, when you get back, Angela and I might not be here." "Why?" "Because Hanako told us that we would be going to her mansion when it got closer to Angela's time to give birth, and she's at her sixth month now." Kagome looked shocked, "SIX months ALREADY? Wow, time flies." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome then said her goodbyes, and went home first.

"Kurama! Shippo! I'm home!" As predicted, Shippo came running over to her, and Kurama came at a more leisured pace. "Kagome, I'm glad you're home, you took a long time." Kagome laughed at Shippo's enthusiasm. "That's because I ran into Inuyasha, and we got talking." "About what?" Kurama asked, interested. "Angela told Inuyasha that later we will be leaving her behind and continuing the Naraku hunt." They both nodded. "Kurama, I need to go to the present, would you like to come?" Kurama looked at her, "Sure, but what's wrong?" "Actually, no. I haven't been feeling well lately, I want to see what the doctors there say." Kurama quickly agreed after that. Shippo didn't. "But Kagome, you just got BACK from your time, and then I wont see you for awhile." He whined, then Kagome had an idea. "Shippo, would you like to come with us-" "YESSS! I wanna come with you two!" Shippo was lit with so much happiness, that Kagome giggled. "Okay, but if we go out, you can't have your fox tail or feet, or your pointed ears." "Why?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, Shippo. We've talked about this before. Demon are hidden in my time, so no one can know about them, or they'd freak out." Shippo nodded in understanding, then placed his hand on his head, and took a deep breath. Suddenly like a mirage, his demon fox feet and tail, and his ears evaporated into normal human feet and ears. Kagome was shocked, but knew that she shouldn't be. "How long will that disguise last Shippo?" Shippo grinned, "This one will last as long as I want it to. Unlike most of my others, this one is instinctual. I knew it from birth to hide myself should I have ever needed it." "Well, then. Let's go." Kagome said cheerfully, and they walked to the well. When they got there, Kagome held Shippo, and Kurama held Kagome., and they went down the well all together. The blue light washed on them, and disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Kurama pulled them out of the well, and lightly set Kagome down. Then she- without a word- collapsed. "KAGOME!?" Shippo shrieked, and Kurama- with his perfect reflexes- caught Kagome before she and Shippo had hit the ground. He held Kagome's silent form close to his him, completely freaked out.

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was in her room. 'How did I get here? Last thing I remember we all were in the well house.' "Oh good, you're awake." Kagome looked towards the voice. A doctor. "What happened?" Kagome asked weakly. "You passed out." "Why?" "Well, that's what I need to find out. Now that you're awake, I'd like to ask you a few questions, and run a few tests on you, if that is alright." Kagome nodded.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama felt like pacing, like fighting, like- ANYTHING! But he knew that he couldn't, he had to be there for Shippo, and be strong, for him. Shippo was also panicked like Kurama, but with Kurama being calm, Shippo was calm. 'So if I don't stay calm, then he'll be freaked out as well, and I don't want that.' After several hours of waiting, the doctor finally came down. Kurama stood quickly. "Well?" "How's Kagome?" Shippo asked. The doctor motioned for them to sit, after they did, he sat as well. "Well Mr.. Minamino, she seems fine. But I will be running her blood for any problems, it will be a priority test, so I shall be calling here in two or three days." Kurama nodded, not able to speak for a couple minutes. "Also, she is still weak and exhausted, so she should stay resting for at least an hour, but she's asleep, so that won't be a problem." Kurama nodded, and the doctor nodded, and left.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha went to Angela, so that they could go to her mother's mansion. ''Angela, are you ready to go see you're mom?" Angela turned, beaming with joy. As they exited the hut, he sat on his haunches, looking at her. "What are you doing?" "Heh, what does it look like, I want you to ride on me. I don't want you to be running." Angela looked a little mad, but didn't yell- yet. "Why? I can run perfectly." "Not in you're condition Angela." then Inuyasha changed tactics, and gave her his big, sad, puppy eyes. "Please Angela, I don' want to risk you getting hurt, let me hold you so that you can relax." Angela sighed, and nodded. Getting on his back, she settled quickly, and Inuyasha began running slowly, as to not jostle Angela or the baby too much. After half the day to take a break. After a meal, and rest, they were back to traveling. By the time they got to the mansion it was night the next day. When Inuyasha stopped he gently placed Angela down.

"Inuyasha, Angela. It good to see you so soon. But I'm glad you did. Now come on, Izoyio, Inutaisho and Hideaki, are all inside." And they were all ushered into the mansion. When Inuyasha and Angela saw their parents, Angela was hugged by Hideaki and Hanako stood by their side. Inuyasha was hugged by Izoyio, and Inutaisho began talking to him. The whole family had a celebration at their children coming here, and on Angela's pregnancy and soon her child's birth. Inuyasha later was showed the mansion, and was awestruck by how big it was. "This is what Setsune was like Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded at his mother's comment. They all then went for dinner. After that- and a bit more talking- it was time for bed. Inuyasha curled up to Angela, feeling their child move slightly, he smiled. She was going to be a fighter. Angela told him that she could tell that she was having a girl, and Inuyasha was smell the child scent as well; female. But one thing that had Inuyasha wonder was why Angela was still getting sick every so often. Inuyasha shook his head, things would be okay, he just knew it. And in a couple of months, they would see their child.

-KkKk-

Kagome opened her eyes to see that her mom and brother were looming over her. "Kagome, are you okay, dear?" Her mom asked hesitantly. "I'm feeling better, and today is when the doctor said he'd tell us what's wrong with me. "Well, I brought up breakfast for you, if you're hungry." Kagome nodded, and began eating. After that, her mom and brother left, and Kurama and Shippo came in to keep her company. "Kagome, the doctor's here." Her mother said as she entered her room, When Kagome nodded her head, Kagome's mom let the doctor in. The doctor went up to them, "Hello, Mrs. And Mr. Minamino. I have come with the reason you haven't been well. You're not sick, but for the next little while you will be feeling sick. You're pregnant Mrs. Minamino." Kagome gasped, over happy as she placed her hand over her abdomen. "thank you for telling me." Kagome said. The doctor nodded, and left.

Kagome looked up at Kurama, unsure of his reaction. Kurama was just staring at her, then he placed his hand on hers, and smiled at her. "I will make sure nothing happens to you, or our child." Kagome knew he was serious, so she kissed him, showing that she accepted the promise. "WOW! I'm going to have a little brother or sister?!" Shippo asked in amaze, Kagome and Kurama laughed, and decided that they should tell their families that there would be a new family member coming soon.

Sorry for taking so long, I would have written better, and maybe more, but right now I have some eye problems, and school, so sorry.


	36. Chapter 36

-AaAa-

Angela sighed, content. Inuyasha and her had been staying at her mom's mansion a month and a half now, but she wanted to really get back to her house in the village. "Angela, come on, it's time to eat." Inuyasha came in saying. Angela giggled. "Alright, help me up first." Angela said, holding her hands out. Inuyasha grumbled, but did as was told. Slowly lifting her up to stand from her laying down. Suddenly, Angela felt a pain in her back, and gasped. 'are you okay Angela?" Inuyasha asked, worried. Angela nodded. "Yeah, just some pain in my back is all, it's okay. Come on, let's get some food." As they walked to the hall, Angela tried to ignore the pain, and as it subsided, she almost forgot the whole thing.

Later that night, Angela was with Hanako and Inuyasha, and Angela was feeling a strong pain in her hip area, as well as her back now. Angela gave a whimper as another wave of those pains hit her. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. "Angela, are you okay? What's wrong?" Angela looked into worried golden eyes. "I don't know, I keep having these pains in my back and in my hips, and there getting more painful, and more frequent." Hanako stood up. "Well then, we have to go now." "Where?" "What's happening?" Angela and Inuyasha said at the same time. Hanako smiled, but it wasn't her usual silly smile. "Angela, going to have your babies now." They both blanched. "WHAT?!" They said in unison. "We need to get you to the birthing room now." Angela looked at Inuyasha, "But Inuyasha won't be able to come in, will he?" Hanako looked at Inuyasha as well. "No, he will have to wait outside of the room. Angela went to Inuyasha's side, and hugged him, he hugged her back. "I'm scared." She whispered to him, and he nuzzled her. "It'll be fine, we'll be outside, waiting for you." Inuyasha said comforting her. As they walked to the room, Angela was now doubling over in pain, Inuyasha had to half carry her to the room. There, they redressed her in a thin, white dress, and Hanako told Inuyasha that they had to leave her then, Inuyasha gave Angela a deep kiss, and slowly was removed out of the room by Hanako. Angela laid down, then the midwife came in, caring for her.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was pacing in front of Hanako. Hanako, slightly irritated, smiled. "Inuyasha, sit down." Inuyasha stopped, then sat next to her crossing his one leg, he let the other leg stand, and he put his arm over the leg. But then writhing a few minutes, Inuyasha's leg that was up began bobbing up and down, making his arm do the same thing. After several minutes of this-as well as Inuyasha growling softly- Hanako closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were a green color. Suddenly, a green glow surrounding him, and Inuyasha couldn't move, nor make any noise. Hanako looked at him. "You'll be staying like that for a few minutes, and then I will release you, and you won't pace, or bob your leg again." Then Hanako went to a window near her. "Hmm, looks like a storm is coming." CRACK! Hanako flinched as the flash of lightning appeared, and soon following the thunder. "I have a bad feeling about tonight." Inuyasha heard her whisper, and became even more worried.

-AaAa-

Angela screamed, feeling like she was being ripped into two. She heard a loud boom outside, and knew it was thunder and lightning. Then something clicked in her head, she felt a sickening dread blossom inside of her, and she was very afraid- just as Hanako was. She heard the midwife say. 'almost there, one more time should do." Angela did as she was told, and heard the sound of small crying. Angela sighed, but was told to continue pushing. As she did what she was told, she heard another small crying sound. "Congratulations princess, you have twins. A boy and a girl." Angela sat up, and was presented her two kids, and the midwife left to tell Inuyasha. Before she could look closely at them, she heard another BOOM, and then she could smell something burning. Within a second she knew what it was; The lightning had hit the top of the mansion, now it was on fire! Angela tried to get up, but was still too weak from childbirth. 'Inuyasha!' Angela screamed in her head, as a piece of the burning building collapsed, falling over her. She closed her eyes, and felt a barrier go up just before the tinder would have fallen on her. "Angela!" Angela looked, seeing Inuyasha. As Inuyasha got to her side, he hugged her, giving enough energy to run. "You have to get out of here." He said, as he placed his fire rat robe on her. "What about you?" ANgela questioned, feeling completely scared. "I have to help evacuate everyone. Now. GO!" Inuyasha commanded. Angela looked away, and began to leave the room.

Angela had made it out of the mansion, and she was with her mother, father, and Inuyasha's parents. They had their eyes trained on the building, and Angela moved closer, hoping to see Inuyasha walking out of the mansion. She flinched as the mansions roof collapsed, and she heard people whisper, "No one can make it out of a mansion that's collapsed." Tears fell, and in her loudest voice, yelled; "You IDIOT. STUPID! You can't die, not now. Not EVER! You can't leave our family like that. You stupid JERK!" Angela couldn't say anymore as her throat closed up with tears, and she looked at her two crying babies. He eyes widened as she looked at her two babies. The girl had blood red hair, and little red dog ears on top of her head, and when she opened her eyes slightly, Angela knew that she had golden eyes. The boy had silver hair, and blue eyes, but no dog ears. 'This is just like in that one dream!' She realized that for awhile now she had known that the dream was a vision, but she didn't want to believe it. 'And now my Inuyasha's gone.' she thought bitterly. "YOU STUPID IDIOT INUYASHA!" Angela screamed once more for good measures. "HEY! I'm NOT an idiot." Angela gasped as she saw Inuyasha jumping in front of her. "Stop calling me an idiot." "Then stop acting like an idiot, idiot! You are a father now, that means you can't just do what you want to, because you have to be here for me and the children." At the word "father'' Inuyasha stopped arguing, and looked down, his ears laying flat. "I'm sorry Angela. I wouldn't leave you and the children alone. Not ever. I'm sorry that I made a wrong decision, but I'll learn." Angela calmed down at his statement, and moved closer, and as he looked at her she kissed him.

After a few minutes of them kissing, the babies decided that they didn't want to be ignored anymore, and began to cry. As Angela and Inuyasha pulled apart, the both looked at the two babies in Angela's arms. Inuyasha held his hands out. "Can I hold one of them?" Angela gave him a look that clearly said "well, you are their father." "Sure." she said, and handed him the little baby boy. Inuyasha looked astonished. "I didn't even sense that we were going to have a baby boy. He's good at hiding." Angela giggled. "Yeah, and we still need to name them." Inuyasha thought about it. "How about, for our boy, Toshiro. Since he is intelligent, and very talented at hiding, even before he was born." Angela thought about it, and nodded. "And how about for our girl, Kagami. Since she is a mirror image of her mother, with the exception of her eyes." Inuyasha sent out there. Angela looked down at their kids. "Toshiro and Kagami. I like the sound of that. Kagami and Toshiro are perfect." Then the rest of the family came over to see the twins, and unnoticed by the family, the rain slowed to a stop.

-KkKk-

Kagome woke up, stretched, and smiled, feeling Kurama's arm tighten on her, but not too hard. Kagome smiled, in the last two months her stomach had barely started to show her pregnancy. Kagome carefully wriggled her way out of Kurama's embraced, and after making sure he hadn't waken up, she left to go to the kitchen. 'What should I make for breakfast.' Kagome was stopped from that thought by a sweet smell, and she looked up, and had a great idea. While she was making rice, she felt an arm wind around her waist, and tugged her to a strong chest. "Good morning Kurama." She whispered. "Why did you leave the bed without waking me up?" Kurama asked, and Kagome twisted slightly to look at him. "You looked so handsome, I just wanted to let you sleep. Besides, you probably needed it." "You were the one that needed it more than me, you're the one that's pregnant."

Kagome shrugged, and continued making breakfast. Shortly after, a sleepy Shippo came wondering into the kitchen. "Good morning Shippo." "Mornin', what's for breakfast?" "Rice, with plums, oranges, and peaches." Kagome said as she handed Shippo and Kurama a bowl each, and placed the three trays of stacked fruits in between them. As Shippo ate, he looked at Kagome question's were plainly seen in his eyes. "Where did you get this fruit Kagome?" Kagome had a mischievous look on her face, and pointed upwards. Shippo looked up, and gasped. Kurama had a look of satisfaction. In their branch roof, where there were still lots of leaves, were lots of colorful fruits, with magnificent scent. "How did our tree grow fruit in the winter?" Shippo asked. Kurama smiled. "It was an idea I had while creating this house, we will never have need of fruits, berries, or nuts again. This tree will grow all of those." Kagome smiled, and hugged him. "You are a smart man, Kurama." Then they began to eat. After that, they went for a walk, and they were surprised to see Inuyasha and Angela's hut in use, so they went to check it out.

As they knocked, they heard rustling, and Inuyasha appeared. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprised. Inuyasha snorted, "I live here, remember?" He asked. "What Kagome means, is that you left, and we figured that you would not return for another few weeks." Kurama said smoothly. Then they heard; "Inuyasha, let them in already, it's getting cold!" Inuyasha looked at them. "Well, come in then." And he held the door open for them. As they walked farther in, they saw Angela, holding two bundles. She looked up and smiled. "Come over here you three, and meet the new members of this family." As Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo walked closer, they could clearly see the faces of the two kids. "Ah, their sooo cute!" Kagome stated. Angela beamed, "what are their names?" Kagome asked. "Our baby girl's name is Kagami, and our boy's name is Toshiro." Kagome cooed at the names, and asked to hold one of them. Angela quickly agreed, and let her hold Kagami. Kagome held her tightly to her chest- tight enough not to drop her, but loose enough to not squish her. As Kagome giggled, so did Kagami. Then they both looked at Kurama when he started laughing himself. Kagome blinked. "What is it Kurama." "I'll tell you later." He said, which she accepted.

"Bye you guys, see you later." Kagome said as Kurama, Shippo, and her were continuing their walk. As they walked, they ran into Sango and Miroku. "Hey guys." Kagome exclaimed. "Hello Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo. It is a very nice day today to go walking." Kurama smiled, "yes, it is, the snow is beginning to melt, meaning spring will be on it's way." As everyone agreed, they continued talking, then they started talking about Inuyasha and Angela. "Their back now, with their two new babies." "Really, then maybe we should go over later and congratulate them." "Yes, well, they are the lucky ones. With Naraku still at large, most of us can't have much of a life." Sango said. Kagome looked angry at that. "You're right Sango, I wish Naraku would just come out of hiding, and let us defeat him so that we can move on." Just the, an ominous wind picked up, and everyone could feel Naraku's energy on the wind.

"It would seem like you just had you're wish come true Kagome. Naraku seems to be a few days away from her. We'll need to pack, and gather everyone, but we can go defeat him." Kurama said. "Heh, don't forget me. I'll be coming too." Inuyasha said, and everyone looked at him and Angela who had just appeared out of the trees. "Inuyasha, are you sure, leaving Angela and your babies?" Inuyasha snorted, "don't forget I was on this quest from the beginning also, so I have to end this with you guys. Angela, you understand, right?" Angela nodded, and everyone could see that she meant it. Angela walked closer the Inuyasha, and kissed him. "Just remember to come home, relatively unharmed, okay? You promised." Inuyasha nodded, and hugged her and his kids. With that, everyone began to prepare for the final battle that was to come.


	37. Chapter 37

-NnNn-

Naraku grinned. Finally, FINALLY, he was ready to destroy his opponents. He had observed them for some time now, and knew what he would do. Kagura, who was now looking different than she had when he took her those months ago, when she had found out that she was pregnant, and now, she was clearly showing signs of it. He smirked, knowing Jin would never hurt his pregnant woman. For Inuyasha, he had made a new incarnation just to fight him. Naraku also knew that because Angela had just had babies, that she would not be coming on this battle, leaving Inuyasha vulnerable to Maboroshi. Sesshomaru, who he'd assume would join will be fighting Kanna, and she would not be an easy target. Hakudoshi and his lower demons would fight Kurama and his friends, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara will be attacked by Kyoufu, his other new incarnation. Naraku's grin became even more evil. 'and that will leave poor Kagome all to me, she will be easy to defeat. I cannot lose.'

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama looked worriedly at Kagome. They were on the road, and just eating dinner and getting ready for sleep, knowing that the next few days will be very long. Kurama looked at their small group; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shizuka, Genkai, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, himself. All allies working together. All with a reason to return to the village alive- Kurama thought of all the people that were in the village waiting for them- mainly, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Shippo, Angela. There was no room for error, they must not fail, or the world could be in danger. But that brought his thoughts back to Kagome, and more importantly, their child within her. 'I must protect her, she is our first priority.' After dinner, everyone found a comfortable spot to sleep, and did that. Kurama was wrapped around Kagome, wishing that he could keep her there, and not endanger herself. For sleep, knowing that the next few days will be very long. Kurama looked at there small group; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shizuka, Genkai, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, himself. All allies working together. All with a reason to return to the village alive- Kurama thought of all the people that were in the village waiting for them- mainly, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Shippo, Angela. They was no room for error, they must not fail, or the world could be in danger. But that brought his thoughts back to Kagome, and more importantly, their child within her. 'I must protect her, she is our first priority.' After dinner, everyone found a comfortable spot to sleep, and did that. Kurama was wrapped around Kagome, wishing that he could keep her there, and not endanger herself.

Kurama opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by blackness. Kurama looked around, and a soft glow appeared in front of Kurama, who said, "Are you Kagome's protector? What is your name?" Then Kokoroayake appeared. "Yes master, we are mistress Kagome's protector you designed. We are Kokoroayake." "Well, Kokoroayake, why have you brought me here?" "You have been worried about the protection of Mistress Kagome, and your unborn child." They stated. Kurama believed he now knew why they wanted to talk to him, but he needed to confirm it. "Do you think that we can protect them?" Kurama said to Kokoroayake, "I mean no offense, but I still worry fir them, especially with this coming battle." Kokoroayake was silent, then said, "Master, we swear that no matter what, mistress Kagome and your child shall not come to harm, no matter the situation, we will give ourselves up before she is ever hurt." Kurama nodded. "Alright, I accept your promise, and trust it." Then everything went black...

Kurama opened his eyes, and knew that he was back in the real world. He looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms, but he knew she would be waking up any moment. And she did, her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at Kurama. "'Morning Kurama." "Good morning." Kurama replied, and he kissed her. Kagome sighed in happiness, but pulled back all too soon. "Not now, I have to make breakfast for everyone." Kurama then noticed that Miroku and Yusuke were staring at them, and everyone else was just waking up. He allowed Kagome to get up and prepare breakfast.

Later that day, they were getting closer to Naraku. They were now a day at most from him, and they decided to relax, and plan things out. "Okay, so we need a plan. At least a rough idea on what to do." Kagome stated. Kurama looked at everyone, "from what we know about Naraku, we can expect him to let his incarnations and demons fight for him. His demons will be easy- he has many, but they are weak, so it will even themselves out. As for his incarnations, he has Kagura." They all looked at Jin then, and his heartbroken eyes. "You will have to fight her, you just have to keep her from fighting anyone else. Besides- it maybe Naraku's plan to have you two fight, so be careful." Kagome then looked at him. "He also has a girl named Kanna, she is a void. She'll suck your soul from you, but besides that, and being a spy, she hasn't fought at all." Then Inuyasha spoke up. "Then there is Hakudoshi, he isn't anything special, but he does have a barrier, and can regenerate as well." Kurama looked down in thought. I shall take care of Hakudoshi. Everyone else take care of the demons. But then there is Kanna..." Kurama murmured. "I will fight Kanna." Sesshomaru spoke up, and everyone agreed. Kurama looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I think you should stay by my side." Kagome looked at him. "You're kidding me, right?" When he didn't answer, she looked angry. "Kurama, this is my fight too, and I can fight, what about all the training we've done for me to fight?" "I do not believe it is enough, to fight Naraku- there is only one way to defeat a creature that does not die, and I know how. While you could do it, you have not learned how, and I do not think you have enough strength to handle it." When she was about to protest more, Kurama turned to Youko, and gave her a cold, golden eyed glare, which she returned in full power.

"I will not let you put yourself, or our child in any danger." That made Kagome snap up, and reluctantly nodded, holding her abdomen, even though there wasn't anything really there to indicate of a new life, she could feel him inside her. Yes, even so early, she could tell it was a he. Kagome looked at Youko, and submitted. "Alright, I will stay by your side, just don't get yourself killed either." Youko chuckled, "as if I would let a weak half demon defeat me." With that, they began the final leg of the journey; defeating Naraku.

When they got there, he was waiting in a field, with a huge smirk on his face, demons surrounding him, and Hakudoshi on his one side, Kanna on another, and Kagura in the air. "This is it, let's face them." Kurama said before they walked out into the open. Then the demons attacked. Just as they planned, Kurama and Kagome began attacking the lower demons, waiting, since Naraku was behind a barrier. Yusuke and the others were in the thick of fighting, Jin was with Kagura, and Inuyasha, and his friends were also fighting. Then everything changed.

-JIjiJIji-

Jin gasped as soon as he saw Kagura- or for that matter, that she looked like she was pregnant, and his heart squeeze with pain, but he didn't have time to dwell, because she was there, attacking him with her wind powers. They were easy to deflect and dodge, but Jin didn't want to hurt her, so he stayed on the defensive, waiting until he could return to her her heart and free will.

-YyYy-

"This is easy." Yusuke said out loud, the demons were quickly being destroyed, but there were so many of them, so it was slow going. Suddenly, Yusuke saw a male in front of him. A pale, dark haired male with green eyes, and a creepy smile. Definitely a demon. But just as he was about to punch him, he noticed something at the demon's side. Brown hair. Yusuke stopped, and saw that it was Keiko. The demon held her up, and he saw that she was badly wounded, but then he began torturing her in front of him. Her screams of pain were horrible, but for some reason Yusuke couldn't move, couldn't help her. "KEIKO!" He screamed.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sango, and Miroku, and saw that they were writhing, as if they were stuck but couldn't do anything to move. A scream made him look to his side. Kagome was standing there, a huge gashing slash mark on her chest. It went from her right collar bone, to her left hip. Kurama moved to catch her, but he watched her eyes drain of life. Something didn't feel right. "That's right, this isn't happening, let me out. It's just an illusion." And Kurama did, and as Youko became dominate, he saw that all of the weak demons were gone, destroyed. But in front of him was a male demon. "Who are you?" Youko asked. "I am impressed, you were the only one of your friends to make it out of my illusion, but you aren't human, are you?" "You are right, but you did not answer my question. Now tell me!" The male shrugged, "not that it'll matter, you will die soon anyway, but it's Kyoufu; or fear. I give people illusions of what they fear most, and it works perfectly on humans, but not so much on demons." Youko then ran, and within a second, Kyoufu was dead. He looked at his friends, and they were unconscious. A laugher was behind him, and he saw that it was Hakudoshi.

"So this is the great Youko Kurama that is mated to the priestess Kagome. Well, you may have defeated Kyoufu, but he was just a distraction." when he said that, Kurama realized that Kagome was gone. He then saw her in the barrier that had Naraku. As he was about to run, Hakudoshi moved in front of him. "You may only pass if you defeat me." Youko nodded, and knew exactly what to do. He let his whip go, and watched it hit Hakudoshi. But he then reformed. "Fool, I cannot die by anything. You might as well give up now." And he began attacking. Youko just held back. Waiting.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha saw his friends not moving, but he knew that if he stopped, they would die. Inuyasha had lost sight of everyone else, but he continued killing. Suddenly a flash of red and white crossed his eyes, and he moved before a purifying arrow had hit him. Inuyasha looked, about to rant to Kagome about watching where she was shooting, but his words caught in his throat as he saw someone he thought he'd never see again. "K- Kikyo."

Heh! Aren't I just a demon, leaving it at a cliff hanger, well don't worry, I just know this battle will be long, so I need another chapter to complete it. I am already working on it.


	38. Chapter 38

-IiIi-

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Kikyo was standing in front of him. She then moved towards, and embraced him. "Inuyasha, I missed you so much." Inuyasha almost thought that he was dreaming, but her scent was the same as before; earth and ashes. His forgot everything, and was totally focused on Kikyo. "Kikyo. Wh- how are you alive?" Kikyo looked at his eyes, and he became even more entranced. "When Naraku had captured Kagome and that half demon female, he had also captured me. He then created a duplicate of myself, and set it on killing all of you slowly. But while he was preparing for this battle, I escaped, and followed him here." Inuyasha hugged Kikyo again. "Kikyo, I'm so glad. When you died I felt so empty inside-" "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha looked at the voice's owner to see a half demon with black hair, tanned skin, and opal eyes. They began to glow red, and Kikyo screamed. Then with a flash of light, Kikyo was gone, and in her place was a female demon. Her skin was alabaster white, her hair was silver white, and her eyes were a pale grey color. The female looked at Angela. "You must be Angela." "Who are you, and why were you impersonating Kikyo?" Angela demanded. The demon shrugged, "that IS what I was made for. I am Mabroshi, or illusion. I was made to transform into Kikyo, make Inuyasha think I was her, then kill him. But you come and interrupted me. Naraku said you wouldn't be here." Angela then make a sword come out of nowhere, and smiled. "I wasn't suppose to be here, but I had a feeling that I should, and I want my babies to have a father when they get older." Mabroshi gave a grin of accepting, and she pulled a sword out. "Because of you, your babies will be orphans." And with that, they began their battle.

-IiIi-

Inuyasha was still in a trance, even when Mabroshi's spell was broken. He could see everything, but respond to nothing. As Angela and Mabroshi fought on, Inuyasha began to remember Angela. After quiet awhile, and the battle between the two women hadn't progressed any, Angela pushed back one more time, and met her sword dip down, and her head hanging low. Mabroshi, thinking she had won, went for the kill. just before she hit, Angela moved her sword, and she then impaled Mabroshi in the heart. Inuyasha then felt everything coming back, and then he whited out.

-AaAa-

When Angela saw Inuyasha falling, she cursed under her breath, and ran to catch him. She had just caught Inuyasha's head, before falling to the ground, where she waited to see his eyes open. When they did- a moment later- they were the normal golden, and she smiled. They sat there, waiting for Inuyasha to recover.

-KYkyKYky-

Kurama had been fighting Hakudoshi, bidding his time. Hakudoshi smirk, "you are too weak to defeat me, you can't even land a fatal blow, now you will lose." Just then, Kurama let his energy flare, and Hakudoshi stopped. "Wh- what have you done to me?" Kurama grinned. "I planted inside of you on my first attack the sinning tree seed. Now it will leave you completely immobilized and at my mercy." Then Hakudoshi became a tree, his screaming the last thing Kurama heard. Kurama then looked at Kagome trapped inside of Naraku's barrier, Kurama went over to see if he could somehow get in to protect Kagome.

-KkKk-

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Poor Kagome, all alone inside of my barrier." Kagome glared at him. "So, Kurama will come and save me, you just wait." "You think so, but you'll be dead before then." And with that, Naraku attacked Kagome with his tentacles. Kagome dodged and purified all of them, but then was attacked by a second wave. This wave was lucky, and one of them hit her, knocking a few paces back, and preceded to make her bag release some of it's content. Kagome then heard a faint voice, and look towards it. Kurama was out there, yelling, "KAGOME!" Kagome then looked around, her bow was broken, and saw all of her stuff on the ground- including HAIRSPRAY! Kagome remembered the one time with Inuyasha, and grabbed it. When she turned, Naraku was in front of her. Kagome then moved the can into Naraku's face, and pressed the button. There was a satisfying noise when Naraku screamed, and moved away, while covering his face.

When he looked at her again, Kagome almost laughed at his murderous expression, and his floating hair that was stuck in one spot. But it had one effect, when he lost his focus, his barrier was gone. Not long, but long enough to let Kurama in. Then Naraku attacked, sending more tentacles out, Kagome dodged and purified them. when she stopped, she saw another tentacle coming at her. Before she could do anything, Kurama ran in front of her, and took the blow. He hit the barrier with an electrifying jolt, and went through, hitting a tree. Then the tentacle followed him, and stabbed into his chest, releasing Naraku's poison. With the combination of poison and blood loss, Kurama was quickly loosing consciousness. His last view was of Kagome's tear- stained face, and big eyes looking at him through the barrier, and he heard "KURAMAA!" and everything went black...

Kurama groaned, he was filled with pain. Kurama opened his eyes, and was met with the ceiling of a hut. Kurama then heard a movement, and, "Kurama, your awake." Kurama looked at the owner of the voice, and it was Yusuke. Kuwabara was also with Yusuke. "Who're you doing man?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama propped himself up, and looked at himself. His whole torso was covered in bandages. "I'm okay, a little in pain, but fine. Where are we?" Yusuke answered. "We're back at Keade's place. We defeated Naraku, and since you were still out we brought you to Keade to get fixed up." Kurama nodded, glad that Naraku was gone, then he had another thought. "What happened to Kagome, she was trapped with him. Is she okay?" With that, Yusuke looked at his feet, and Kuwabara looked away. Both were gritting their teeth. Kurama's heart stopped. "Well, what happened to her, is she okay?" Yusuke closed his eyes, and Kuwabara turned his back to Kurama. They looked like they were shaking. Suddenly, Kurama could take no more of this, and in an instant, he was up, and holding Yusuke by the front of his shirt. Eyes glowing gold. "I am going to ask you one more time: WHERE IS KAGOME?" Just as Yusuke began to look frightened, Kurama heard the screen of the hut move, "Kurama, what are you doing?" Kurama looked, and it was Kagome. Just then, Kuwabara and Yusuke made a light laugh. Kurama understood what was going on, but he waited to see what they said. "Pay back Kurama. That's for when you did the same to me after our fight with the four saint beasts." Yusuke was about to laugh again, when Kurama moved closer to him, and said in a whisper, "if you ever do that again, I will show you just what I would have done had Kagome not come in." With a jerky nod from him, Kurama let his eyes turn green, then went to Kagome. He hugged her, and breathed in her scent, then he looked at her. "How did you escape Naraku. Who destroyed him?" Kagome smiled, "I destroyed him." Kurama believed her, so all he said was. "Tell me what happened." And so she did.

-KkKk-

Kagome watched Kurama's eyes close, and felt empty inside. Naraku's evil chuckle made her come back to reality. "Now it's back to getting rid of you, and I will be the victor." Kagome squeezed her eyes closed, and then she pulled out her two seeds. they then turned into Kokoroayake's bow and arrow. With that, she notched her arrow, and released it. It hit by his feet, and just as he was about to laugh, it pulsed, and let a smoke out, clouding him and herself in it.

-NnNn-

Naraku grinned as the smoke appeared. "Smart, little miko, but-" He then caught the dark spot that showed where Kagome was. "Not good enough." And he pounced. He stabbed her right in the chest. As he began to laugh, Kagome smiled, and looked straight into Naraku. Naraku lost his grin, but continued to hurt her, all the time healing, and then she began to purify him as he touched her.

-KkKk-

Kagome listened as at first Naraku's maniacal laughter could be heard, and wondered if he had lost it, but then they turned to screaming, and the mist disappeared. Kagome gasped as the barrier went down, and Naraku was revealed once the mist cleared away. He was being covered by a blue, scary tree. It had an empty face, and it's branches were dug inside of Naraku's body; holding him immobile. Kagome watched as it quickly covered him with more vines, until no one could see Naraku anymore. Then Miroku let out a gasp, and everyone looked- and his wind tunnel was gone! Then as they regrouped, Kagome went to Kurama's unmoved form, finding that he was alive. Chu then came over and offered to carry him, and she agreed.

Kurama looked at her, and saw the question clearly in her eyes. "I was wrong, you could create the plant needed to defeat Naraku. That was the plant called the sinning tree. It attaches to it's victim, and makes them see, illusions of their worst fears, and it drains the life out of them, leaving the person stuck inside their worst fears until they die." Kagome nodded in understanding, but before either could say any more, Keade walked in with Jin hot on her heals, carrying Kagura, who was moaning in pain, and clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Kagura has gone into labor. I was coming to get my medicinal herbs that were in here, but since Kurama is awake, she can have her child here." Then Keade motioned for Jin to place her on the bed, and he did just that. As he was ushered out, Kurama also left, leaving Keade and Kagome to help Kagura give birth.

Several hours went by, and a lot of screaming, panting, and pushing was coming from Kagura. Finally, after the many hours, Kagura pushed one more time to reveal a small cry. Kagura collapsed, and Keade cleaned the baby, making sure that it was okay. "Ye have yerself a baby girl." Keade presented Kagura with her baby. She had fire red hair, and blue/green eyes. Kagura smiled, a warm, and happy smile at her, and Jin was allowed to enter. When he saw their baby, he hugged Kagura. "Me love, why did you not tell me that you were with our child?" Kagura looked straight in his eyes. "I was going to, on that day, but Naraku interrupted. I had just figured out just before that." Jin just nodded, and kissed her. "We need a name for our babe." And they talked quietly. When they were done, they looked at the baby, then at Kagome and Keade, who were just finished cleaning up the disordered house. "Our daughter will be named Hataru, meaning firefly." As they congratulated the new family, Kagome left, and went to her own family, happy for Kagura and Jin. Kagome then saw her group, and went over to them. When they reached them, Kagome presented the sacred jewel. "So, what do we do now?" They were silent, thinking of what to do about tha jewel. Angela looked at Kagome. "Why don't we just wish for the human's and demon's to have a peaceful coexistance, where they aren't plagued by the other attacking the other." Everyone agreed to that, andKagome held the jewel in her hands, then gave it to Angela. "It's your wish, so you should make it." Angela accepted it, and made the wish. The the jewel began to shine brightly, and then no one could see it, and it faded from existance. Kagome smiled, knowing that everyone could go on with their lives from now on.

(Couple months later)

Kagome laid on the bed in her and Kurama's room, trying to stay relaxed. It wasn't easy. Her water had broken awhile back, and Keade was called over. Kurama had given her some of his pain relieving plants, and now Kagome was just waiting the contractions out before she would have her first baby. Sango was with her when this happened, and insisted to stay with her. But she looked so nervous, and kept asking if Kagome was okay. It almost made her laugh; Sango, one of the most strongest warriors she's met was freaking out. But Kagome let it go since this was the first birthing Sango had been around. But Kagome knew that Sango would have her own child one day, so she would need to know about it. Kagome felt another wave of almost painless contractions, and continued to do as was instructed by Keade. After quite some time, she heard a tiny wail, and sighed in relief. When the child was handed to her, and Kurama was escorted in. She smiled at him, and showed him their baby. He had black hair, and when he opened his eyes, they were clearly a deep brown. They named him Morio, because he had his fathers power over plants, as was apparent when Kagome would wake up with plants moving closer to her stomach. Kagome now sighed, happy with her family, where they were, and with the future that was coming for them.

Almost the end! have one more- an epilogue, and this one is done.


	39. Epilogue

-KkKk-

Kagome sighed, happy for such a beautiful sunny day with all her friends. It has been 5 years since the defeat of Naraku, and everyone was content. Angela and Inuyasha were there, with their children. A year after Angela had her first two kids, they had had two more. A boy that had black hair, blue eyes, and black little dog ears, his name was Chiko, or pledge. His twin sister's name was Suki, and she had ruler straight hair, and huge doe brown eyes. She also had dog ears. They were now four years old, while Kagami and Toshiro were five. Sango and Miroku had also added to the family total with two twin daughters Mai (elegance), who had straight brown hair and violet eyes. Her sister was named Hana (flower), both her hair and eyes were brown. They were three. And they had just last year had a baby boy named Masao (holy), with black hair, and a mixed violet hazel color eyes.

Herself and Kurama had their five year old Morio, Shippo, and two twin girls. One was named Tamako (Precious child), she had silver hair that was straight, and golden eyes, along with the fox features of Youko. Kagome still blushed at how that had happened. She soon found out that because he was dominant that night, that Tamako took his traits. Their other daughter resembled Kurama. Her name was Sakura, and she had curly red hair, and green eyes. Kagura and Jin had still only Hotaru, but they were planning on giving her a sibling soon. Sesshomaru and Shizuru were just married, it seemed like such a strange relationship, and NO ONE saw it coming, but when they thought about it, they all agreed that it worked. They both had had hardships to deal with, and it made them close to not showing emotion on the outside, unlike most people. Rin and Kohaku were just newly engaged, Kohaku had asked Sesshomaru for Rin's hand, and it had almost been funny that Kohaku looked like he thought that Sesshomaru would decapitate him. But he received consent, and they were planning their wedding now. Kagome looked at the other future families. Yusuke and Keiko were engaged, and were getting married soon. Hiei and Amaya were expecting any time soon for their first child. Then finally they had Yukina and Kuwabara. After the battle, Kuwabara had grown, and Hiei actually held a deep respect for the boy. Kuwabara hadn't asked Yukina to marry him yet, but everyone knew that when the time was right, that he would ask Hiei first, just like the honorable male he was. He was finished fighting for the most part, and used his powers to help people.

Kurama shook Kagome out of her reverie. When she looked at him, he smiled. "It's time to visit our families on the other side." Kagome then gathered everything they needed, and the group returning to the present followed. When they got there, Kagome smiled. Just after the jewel was gone, Kurama decided that the well might not work, so he worked his plant magic, and made magic vines that kept all them to be able to pass through the well no problem. Kagome looked around her, and sighed. It was quiet. It took awhile for everyone to realize what effect Angela's wish made, but it showed when demons started to disappear. Kurama than remembered- and shared- something from the present. Five hundred years from modern time, king Yanma had put almost all demons behind a kekkai barrier in their world beside the human world. So Angela's wish had made it to king Yanma, and he had fulfilled it. But luckily he decided that their little group could stay in the human world. They were all grateful for that.

Kagome held onto Kurama, and the four children, and jumped trough the well to visit their parents, and continue heading into the future with their huge family.

Well everyone, this is it. I hope you are all okay with this ending, and I would like to first give credit to the creators of these two wonderful animes, without them, I wouldn't- nor anyone would- be able to even write these fanfictions. I would like to call on my friends and family for all of their morale support from the beginning, to the very end of this story. I have a very special thanks to my friends from the story, Angela, who had been a big help in giving me ideas, and let me write a story with her in it. I also want to thank my reviewers and followers, your support made me want to continue until the end. I thank all of you so very much, and none of this might not have been finished had it not been for any of my supporters in all forms


End file.
